Hamburgers With Rockin' Tea!
by HamburgerWithTea
Summary: USUK, Punk!Arthur meets Alfred at the McDonald's where Alfred works together with his brother Matthew, after a concert he gave. Arthur and his band are getting more and more famous. Arthur doesn't know how to react on Alfred and his attention he gets. AU
1. Chapter 1

_/summary/_

_USUK, Punk!Arthur meets Alfred at the McDonald's where Alfred works together with his brother Matthew after a concert he gave. Arthur and his band are getting more and more famous. Arthur seems to be somewhat liked by Alfred, so he doesn't know how to react on that. Fail summary._

_

* * *

_

**Hamburgers with Rockin' Tea**

_Chapter 1_

_By HamburgerWithTea  
_

_

* * *

_

Arthur had to hurry. He had to eat something before even the very last fast food restaurant would close. He hated to go to the McDonald's. But he had no choice, since it was already 2am and he was dead tired after the concert. He had been playing at some pretty well-known pub this night, together with the rest of the band, and the audience seemed to love their music. They loved it so much they kept asking for more. So that's how they ended up playing twice as much then they usually did. So now he was running to grab some fast food before the McDonald's would close and he'd end up without food.

Normally he'd just cook himself something nice, but tonight he was way to tired. And also, the guitar-bag on his back didn't help him getting home fast either.

"_I will take my time to sleep tomorrow, I really deserve some proper sleep after I've been this busy with the band lately," _he thought.

He finally arrived at his destination; the McDonald's. He hated this bloody place! It's food was disgusting and they didn't even serve some bloody tea! But once again he remembered he didn't have a choice. He'd have to either eat here or be hungry the whole night, and since he wouldn't be able to sleep when hungry, it was better to just eat something.

The restaurant was almost empty. Only two tables were in use; one was in the corner of the restaurant, there sat some average guy, _"Probably a truck driver,"_ popped into Arthur's mind, and the at the other table there was a business man sitting. Both seemed to have finished their meals and were getting ready to continue on their way to their next destination, which would probably be either home or some hotel.

As he walked toward the counter to order something to eat, the guy behind the counter kept smiling at him as if it was his natural facial expression.

"_How can someone be so happy at this late hour?" _ thought Arthur.

"And what would you like to order, bro?" the guy asked.

"Just a hamburger and some chips, please," said Arthur, a bit annoyed "and don't call me _bro_! The name is Arthur!"

"Okay then! Also, nice to meet you, Arthur!" the guy said, still smiling way to happy in Arthur's opinion. "My name's Alfred F. Jones!" the guy said very proudly.

Arthur felt really annoyed; what would he bloody hell care about the name of a guy he doesn't even know? All he cared about now was to eat something and then go home and sleep!

"There you go!" said Alfred, while he placed a hamburger and some chips in front of him.

"_Why do I even bother to remember his name?" _is what Arthur asked himself inwardly.

"Thanks," murmured Arthur.

He was a bit shocked as he noticed Alfred sat down on the seat on the other side of the table.

"Bloody he-" he said.

"Aah it's so nice to sit here and have a nice talk, after a good day of work," Alfred said. "It's really hard to work so late, you know, but I like this job so I'm okay with it."

"Well then, that's very nice for you," Arthur said, while he tried to ignore the annoying guy in front of him. He disliked this kind of people, who always try to meddle with other people's problems.

"Ah you see the guy over there?" Alfred asked, pointing at another employee. Arthur hadn't noticed the employee before.

"That's my little brother! His name is Matthew!" Alfred continued, "He also works here! But he mostly does the cleaning instead of taking orders."

Arthur noticed that Alfred and the guy that was cleaning did look alike. Only they seemed to have to totally opposite character; Alfred was all hyper and annoyinginly-interested in everything, while his brother seemed to be more calm and almost invisible.

Still Alfred was smiling brightly. He seems to wait for an answer, so Arthur gave him one.

"Yeah you two do look alike," he said. At least he could be honest.

"Haha we hear that a lot! So what do you do for a living?" asked Alfred.

"_That guy sure does ask a lot of questions! Doesn't he think its rude to ask so much without even knowing the person?" _

"I work at a part-time job in a music store to gain some money, but I prefer to earn my money by performing with the band I'm in."

"Ooh a band?" the other guy asked with the smile which seemed to have been frozen on his face, "What kind of music do you guys play? What's your instrument? Do you guys sing? Where do you perform?"

"_Doesn't this guy ever stop asking questions?" _

"We perform at the local pubs. We usually play our own songs, which are a mixture of rock and metal and that kind of music. Also, I play the guitar and do the lead singing. We're getting quiet famous lately, it won't take long until I can cancel my job at the music store and start a living with the money I get from the performances." Arthur answered.

It surprised himself how much he talked, normally he would've just ignored the guy and continue eating his hamburger (which was now kind of cold, since he'd spoken so much he totally forgot about his food).

Maybe it was because of the unwavering smile the guy opposite from him had?

"That's so awesome!" Alfred told him, "I plan on becoming a hero once I get enough money by working!"

"A hero?"

"Yeah! A really awesome hero! I would save people and help people! I would make the world a better place!"

Was this guy some kind of grown-up child? How stupid was he exactly? Everyone knew there didn't exist any heroes in this world!

"Ah.." was all Arthur could replay. Both since he'd just put the very last, big piece of hamburger in his mouth so he could barely speak, but also since he suddenly felt how tired he really was.

He really felt like falling asleep right there, but he knew he had to get home.

"Are you okay, Artie?" Alfred asked, looking worried. "You look really tired! Shall I walk with you on your way home? Mattie sure won't mind to clean up by himself tonight!"

Arthur felt embarrassed. No way in hell he'd let a guy, especially this one, walk him home! He wasn't some kind of sissy! He could walk home by himself just fine!

But he didn't say so. He was to tired to properly say so. Also his voice was a bit hoarse after the concert, so it the end he only opened his mouth and closed it again.

"Well Mattie, you okay with it right? This guy really needs some sleep. Where do you live, bro?"

He started calling him 'bro' again. Arthur normally would've said him to not call him like that, but he didn't care right now. All he could care about was how fast he was going to get home and get into his bed to sleep.

He could feel how he was helped to stand up. He was glad he was getting support of that body next to him.

Should he be grateful? No, he remembered, it was that annoying guy!

But still he was happy to be taken care of… He was so tired…

He heard Alfred say goodbye to Matthew and they walked out of the restaurant.

On their way to Arthurs apartment they didn't speak. The other guy finally seemed to have noticed how tired he was.

Alfred dropped him off in front of his home, and after Arthur murmured something that sounded like "Thanks", he left, with a big smile on his face.

Arthur dropped his guitar-bag right there where he stood, and walked up to the couch.

There he fell in a deep sleep, with the last thing that popped into his mind was the warm smile of that stupid wannabe-hero. He grinned.

* * *

_/Author's note/_

_Yeah my very first fanfic, and also my very first story ever, so I know how crappy it is, and I really wish you could help me if some grammar is wrong, some words are miss-spelled or if some sentence just sounds weird. Feel free to comment anything._

_Also please tell me when I messed up the names D:_

_Also I'd love receiving some critique, since it could help me a lot!_

_Of course every comment / review is welcome…_

_English isn't my native language, so please don't be hard on me if you see some mistakes…_

_I know this story was crappy, but I just wanted to try…_

_Also, it doesn't have a mature rating now, since it's only shounen-ai for now, which is like T rated, but maybe in some future chapters it'll have to be rated M, but we'll see if I even get this far…_

_Also I don't know how regularly I will update, since I'm not used to writing this much and also I'm very busy… especially with school…_

_Thank you for reading, and please rate + comment! (and fav if you like ;D)_

_Also I hope you don't mind the lame title of this story . I fail at life.._

_I do not own Hetalia or the characters, those belong to their rightful (awesome) creator, Hidekaz Himaruya!_

_(03/28/11)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hamburgers With Rockin' Tea!**

_Chapter 2_

By HamburgerWithTea

_

* * *

_

He woke up by the light of the sunlight that shone upon his closed eyes.

It took a little time for Arthur to remember where he was and how he got there. The memories began to slowly flood into his mind.

"_Bloody hell,"_ was what Arthur thought, _"I will never eat at the McDonald's again! That git surely was annoying!" _

But then he remembered how the so called 'git' had actually helped him to get home as well, since he had been too tired to even stand properly. He really felt stupid, now he remembered. He must have looked like some sissy that didn't know how to look after himself!

He finally opened his eyes. Slowly, so that the sunlight wouldn't hurt his eyes to much.

"_I really need a nice cup of tea," _he thought.

So, as he thought that, he began to slowly walk towards the water boiler.

Once he poured in the tea, he noticed that he still had his punk bracelets on his arms, and he was lucky they didn't really hurt him, while he was sleeping on the couch.

"_Glad I won't have to work today, since it's a Sunday." _

He turned his head to check the clock that was located on the wall, just to see what time it was.

2:37pm.

"_That's pretty late," _he thought, _"I will have to go practice some new songs with the band at 5." _ Is what he remembered to have promised yesterday.

After he was done drinking his tea, he already felt a lot better. Now all he had to do was take a nice shower and put on some clean clothes, since he was sure he'd smell awful after the really tiresome concert he gave just the other day.

So he went to shower.

At the shower he suddenly remembered the Alfred guy again. He might not have noticed by the night itself, since he was too busy getting food into his stomach, but now he thought about it, the guy sure did have very nice, blue eyes.

"_The kind of eyes that could make you want to stare into them until you drown," _Arthur thought, but quickly erased the thought out of his mind as he thought it was stupid to think that way. And besides, it's not like he'd ever see that guy again!

After he was done showering, he took a towel and put it around his waist.

It felt great to feel all clean again, and once he put on clean clothes he felt like he really wanted to play some songs on his guitar.

He really loved his guitar, he even gave it a name, even tough he didn't tell other people about it, since he thought it was a pretty embarrassing name.

Pixy IV, it was, the name of the guitar that is.

He'd been playing guitar ever since he was able to properly understand what he was playing. It was one of the few things he could actually say he was good at. He felt great to have something he really could do right.

Arthur had his guitar named Pixy after one of his stuffed toys he'd had when he was younger, it'd been some really cute and fluffy unicorn. At that time the unicorn really was an important friend in his life, not because something bad had happened, but he just enjoyed spending time just cuddling the unicorn.

The IV was because the guitar he owned at the moment was his 4th guitar.

If he'd had to make up a name now, he'd probably think up something more awesome, and not a lame name called after some toy he'd had when he was younger, but he'd had such great memories about both the unicorn toy and his first guitar, that he'd decided to stick with the name.

He'd become part of the band at the age of 12 and had improved a lot since then.

People would like his skills more and more, and also the other band members improved very much, so they slowly gained some fans.

They'd started playing just on the street, but right now they were playing in the popular local pubs, and even got invited in some pubs out of town. That really was a great improvement.

Arthur hadn't ever thought about what he'd like to do when he'd be old enough to have a job, but as the band became more and more popular, the thought of becoming a famous performer would pop into his mind more and more often.

And that's why he now, 11 years later, still worked very hard to improve his skills.

So he picked up his guitar and began to play some of the usual songs he'd play to start with, just to have some small warming-up before he'd start playing the difficult solo's and riddles.

He continued to play until he heard the sound of the doorbell ringing.

He put his guitar aside and walked up to the door. As he opened the door, he saw 2 of the other band members stranding there.

"Ready to rock for a bit?" Gilbert, the drummer, asked with his usual smirking face.

His red eyes looked really fierce in combination with his platinum-blond hair. A lot of their girl-fans would say he was sexy and such. And of course, Gilbert being as he was, would agree with them.

The other member, Francis, looked at him with a perverted face that made Arthur annoyed by only seeing it.

This guy also didn't really looked bad, actually girls also liked him a lot, but he was just…

Arthur didn't like Francis that much, since he could be such an arse. Tough, even when it seemed that all they could do was fight, there were times in which they'd become a perfect combination. That mostly happened when performing, since they both were great musicians, Arthur with his guitar and Francis by playing the keyboard, since then they'd work together to make the music sound like the most awesome music on earth. Together they could _really _make the people go crazy.

"Of course I am! Wait here for a bit, I'll go and grab my guitar," Arthur said, and then walked always back to where he'd put his guitar.

As he came back, Gilbert was holding a little bird. Arthur always wondered how the guy get all these birds to love him, but he always seemed to have them flying around him, just like a bunch of stalkerish fan girls.

Arthur shut the door behind him ,and then they were ready to take off.

They'd have to walk for about 15 minutes from Arthur's place to get to a garage they used to practice at.

This garage was owned by the bassist, named Ludwig. Ludwig was Gilbert's little brother, but he was far more mature and took the practice and the band's career a lot more serious then his albino brother did.

As usual, he'd be waiting for them to get there, together with his friend and neighbor Feliciano. That guy was usually very optimistic, a bit too optimistic and idealistic if you asked Arthur, but he'd always help them by supporting them and listening to their songs to improve their music. So he was one of the few people who were allowed to be watching when they practiced.

As soon as they entered the garage, they immediately went to get ready to start playing.

As usual Arthur would play the lead guitar and the solo's, and he would also sing.

Gilbert went to play some little beats on the drums, just the get a bit warmed up before they started to play.

Francis would go stand behind the keyboard, still wearing the slightly perverted smile as he switched on the power of his keyboard.

Ludwig was already standing when they got there, so he just waited. All he did was helping to plug in some of the electronic plugs.

They all checked their instruments, and as soon as they all agreed they were ready to play, they decided to start playing on of their self-made songs.

* * *

_/Author's note/_

_Well then, there we go, they go and play some music._

_Well if you'd like to hear what kind of music I think of to see them playing is Adam and the Ants. _

_I know it's a pretty old band, and they've split up and such, but my mom let me listen to some of their songs, and I actually like it a lot. It's a really special type of music. And I can really imagine Arthur playing it for some reason._

_I won't write real songs for the band, that's because I just can't since I fail at life. _

_I know the story is already getting lamer, and I know I didn't include Alfred in this chapter, and I also know that it was way shorter then the 1__st__ chapter._

_I've got a lot of excuses, but that won't take away the fact that I really failed XD_

_I promise you, it'll get more interesting, but this chapter had to introduce you to the band members._

_Also I hope you like the guys I chose to be members of the band? I though mixing Francis in would be fun, since he can argue with each other, and I think both Gilbert and Ludwig are awesome to be playing in the band. They might be getting more members, but I still have to think about that._

_I also don't think I will be able to upload for the next few days, I'll only have time around Saturday evening to write something new, so please be patient._

_And also, I wanna thank all the people who favourited and who commanted, since that really keeps me motivated! I hope you all look forward to the next chapter, tough it'll take more days to get uploaded and also, I hope this chapter wan't too boring._

_It's mainly this short, since I really wanted to write befor these next 4 days will be too busy, and also it's already 1:30am right here, and I still have my math homework to do, so please be nice on me and bear with this failchapter! T.T_

_Thanks for all your support, even tough the favs are too much to all thank individually, I still wanna thank you by saying this! (even tough I keep saying this xD that's just because I wanna show my gratefulness) _

_Also I will make a better artwork to put at the beginning of the story, but that'll take time, and I don't have time, so it'll have to wait for a while. It's not that important to the story…_

_I do not own Hetalia or the characters, those belong to their rightful (awesome) creator, Hidekaz Himaruya!_

_(03/29/11)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hamburgers with Rockin' Tea!**

_Chapter 3_

By HamburgerWithTea

* * *

_note_

_This note is for the people who've been reading this story ever since it was uploaded;  
_

_You must know that I changed Arthur age to his actual age, after thinking it through. So now he's 23, instead of 18. ;D just so you know_

_In the end, I plan keeping all characters their actual ages, it's a lot easier for me, and also it fits better, in the end._

_Thanks for all you support!_

* * *

"Wake up," a soft voice told him as he tried to get used to the light that shone through the window no that the curtains were shoved aside.

He'd had a nice dream about meeting his favourite superheroes and eating the most delicious hamburgers on the world, but most of all he'd dreamt about the mysterious guy he'd met at his job at the McDonald's a few days ago.

Arthur, was the guy's name (or at least, he remembered it was that name, since he wasn't too good with remembering names).

The night they met, the guy had been really tired and annoyed, but still told him a bit about his life. This had surprised him, since Arthur didn't really seem the kind to talk too much, and especially not about himself. He word this punk-outfit that'd made him look super tough, but of course, Alfred (a real hero, or so he himself thought), could see that Arthur actually was really kind. That was one of these hero-abilities he had (or claimed to have..).

The mysterious Arthur guy had told him about a band he played in and the music store he worked at. His life seemed pretty interesting, tough not really heroic.

Ever since the day he'd talked with the guy about this, he'd had the urge to go visit the local music store to try if he might see a glimpse of Arthur. It had to be that store, where Arthur worked, since there weren't any other music stores around.

But whenever he thought about visiting the store, he got the feeling as if he was stalking Arthur. Of course that wasn't the thing. He was just being caring and wanted to check up on the guy, since he'd really seemed very tired… Still he felt a bit like he was a stalker…

And if he was honest to himself, he'd say he just wished he could keep in contact with the guy. But that sounded too un-heroic, so he ignored that thought.

"Please wake up now, you have to eat your breakfast before it gets old," the soft voice told him again. The voice obviously belonged to his little brother, Matthew.

The word _'breakfast' _made him almost jump out of his bed. He loved to eat , and now he hear that word he suddenly felt hungry.

_"And heroes had to keep strong to keep protecting the world, so there's no way a superhero can skip his breakfast!" _Alfred thought while walking into the living room.

Matthew seemed to have already gotten back to the living room, and was now sitting on the couch, watching some lame drama on the TV. Alfred preferred awesome cartoons about superheroes much more!

As he walked up to the diner table, he saw the local newspaper lay on top of the table. Normally he wouldn't feel bothered to read it, that was more Matthews kind of thing, but as he looked at it, he saw a picture shown in it. And it looked like it was Arthur in the front!

_"No way!" _Alfred thought, as he picked up the newspaper, and looked at the picture.

It sure was Arthur! And there were three more people in the back; one very matur-looking guy, with blond hair and blue eyes it seemed, one albino guy, who grinned a bit selfish, and a guy with long hair, which gave him a somewhat girly look, but still it was obviously a guy.

_'Rockin' Awesome, rocks once again!'_

Alfred looked at the picture more carefully. It seemed like they had just finished performing their songs, and the audience still wanted more. He started to read the text that was written under the picture, tough it was only a small text.

_'Last Saturday the popular local band by the name of _Rockin' Awesome _ performed again at the local pub named _The Queen's Head. _The band seems to get more and more popular, and lately they also start to perform their songs in other cities. The band members are 4 young guys by the names of Francis (keyboard), Ludwig (bass), Gilbert (drums) and Arthur (lead singer/guitar). _

_As shown in the picture above, it seems they can really make the audience go wild. Some fans even say they'll make it to the top, but for now that's still a far-away dream."_

Alfred looked at the article more carefully, and saw the date of the performance written at the bottom of the picture. The same date as the day Arthur walked into the McDonald's. It'd been a wonderful day…

Suddenly his stomach started rumbling again, and so he sat at the table and ate several pieces of bread and ended his breakfast with a nice cup of coffee.

Now he had his breakfast, Alfred felt satisfied.

_"I might should go and visit the music store today…" _he thought, but as soon as he thought so he felt like he thought about something bad, and so he tried to earase his thoughts, and shook his head.

Matthew noticed.

"What's wrong?" Matthew asked, as he looked somewhat concerned to his older brother, "Still sleepy?"

"No I'm fine, just had to clear my mind a bit," Alfred told him, "I'm going out for a walk for now, I'll be back around dinner time." He said while walking towards the door and put on his shoes and jacket.

His bomber jacket. The kind of those you saw all these heroic fighter pilots wear in these action movies about WW1 and WW2. He loved this jacket as soon as he saw it.

After he finished putting on his shoes and jacket, he walked out of the door, leaving Matthew watching his drama series alone.

As he walked down the stairs of their apartment, he still couldn't help but feel the great urge to go an visit the music store. So he decided he'd just do so. Just very quick. Jus a peek to see if Arthur was all right…

And so he did; he walked to the music store. As soon as he got there, he saw Arthur behind the desk, receiving the cash money from a customer.

_"Seems like he's all right, I should go back again," _Alfred thought. But his legs just dragged him onwards to the store, up until he was right in front of it. Without being able to think it through, he entered the shop.

He quickly hid behind some shelves.

_"How stupid and un-heroic of me, I've never acted this weird before!" _Alfred thought, while pretending to try and find a CD he liked, just to keep himself from being noticed.

"May I help you, sir?" he heard from behind his back. It was a somewhat familiar voice.

He turned around and looked straight into the emerald eyes of the guy he was checking up at.

Arthur stood there, right in front of him.

At first he looked at him like he'd do at every customer, but hen all of a sudden he seemed to recognize Alfred, and his eyes went wide.

"Y-You are…" Arthur sputtered.

For some reason it looked really weird to see Arthur acting all confused, even if he wore his shop-uniform… Alfred still had that tough image of a punk-Arthur in his mind.

"Ah, hi, I didn't know you worked here, not at _this_ shop" Alfred said. Of course that was a stupid lie, since this was the only local music store, but maybe it worked?

"Uhhm, well then, may I ask what your searching for?" Arthur asked politely. Alfred didn't expect Arthur to be able to be all polite, since he still was in a rock band after all, and also he hadn't been too nice an polite when they first met.

Maybe it was because he was working?

"Ah not really… I was more... Looking around a bit…" Alfred muttered. "Would you like to hang out after work and get a drink? "

How the hell did that happen? When did he ever thought about asking Arthur out for a drink? Now Arthur must think he's super weird and will try to avoid him and hate him and…

"Well, actually I'm supposed to go practise with the band, we do so almost every day, so uuhm… maybe you'd like to go with me? Not because I want to show off or because I really like to know you or something… It's only because you asked!" Arthur told him.

Alfred felt really happy. He couldn't describe why, but he just felt happy. He seriously expected Arthur to turn his request down.

"Then how late will you finish?" asked Alfred.

"In about an hour… If you're okay with it, would you like to wait here in the store? You may try out some CDs if you like…" Arthur told him.

Alfred nodded and went to look through the shelves full of CDs (this sure was a very well-stored music store!) while Arthur went back to his place behind the desk.

"_I just have to wait one hour," _Alfred thought while humming a little song, _"Just one hour, and then I'll get to know this guy just a little better!" _

* * *

_/Author's note/_

_Well then, after these few days of being busy and alzy, her's finnaly the new chapter. I never really thought I'd love wrinting this much!_

_Well of course I thought about it sometimes, but it never really worked out, especially when I write in dutch (my native language) so I must say im sort of proud and happy this works out._

_I want to thank all of you who faved my story, and check it regualry to read it every time!_

_Also, I hope this chater fixes up a bit after the crappy 2nd chapter I wrote.. thet chapter failed since I was a bit out of time and I had to explain a lot, but now it's all explained, I will be able to write on without too much boring chapters (I hope!)_

_Also I hope you don't mind how I switshed into Alfred's persective? I jus felt like it was meant to be writtin through his persective, this chapter that is…. And I must say im kinda happy how it worked out?_

_Well I hope you don't mind my long note.. oh and don't forget to read the note on top of the story if you've been following this series since the beginning…. I know I failed horribly while writing chapter two._

_Thanks for all your support!_

_Also, feel free to make fanarts if you want to…. Sinc ei fail at drawing guys T.T I tried, but it's not good enough to upload… sicne I wan planning on giving the story a nice icon, but I failed. T.T so sorry_

_I do not own Hetalia or the characters, those belong to their rightful (awesome) creator, Hidekaz Himaruya!_

_(04/04/11)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hamburgers With Rockin' Tea!**

_Chapter 4_

By HamburgerWithTea

* * *

The more time passed, the more nervous Arthur got. What would his friends think about Alfred? Would they mind it if he tagged along? And also, won't Alfred be bored? Since, practise wasn't the most interesting thing to watch at, since the songs always had to be played over and over again. He was sure Alfred would enjoy it much more if he'd go see him when he and the band gave a little concert…

The guy, who he assumed to be American, because of his accent, was still walking around and looked at some CDs. Sometimes he got one out of the shelves to take a look at it, and then put it back again…

"_He must be very bored…" _was what Arthur thought, by watching him from the corner of his eye, since, of course he didn't watch the guy all the time, and watched all his movements, and such… of course not…

Arthur looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall behind him. 4:30pm… he'd be finished in 15 minutes, and then he'd have to grab his guitar from the back of the store and run to the garage where the band always practised.

In normal walking speed it'd take about 30 minutes to get there, but he made the promise to be there at 5, so he had to run. Just like he'd run to catch a meal in the McDonalds that night, a few days ago, where he met Alfred…

"_It's almost time now," _Saw Arthur as he looked at the clock again, _"I'd better start grabbing my stuff together." _

But right as he was planning to go to the back of the store to grab his coat and his guitar, the door of the shop opened. There, in the doorway, stood a Japanese guy.

Arthur recognized the guy, he was a usual customer. Arthur never really caught his name, but he was sure it was a Japanese name (obviously).

As the guy walked further into the store, he said a quick 'hi' and went on with searching through the shelves, as usual.

Alfred looked up from what he was doing and also murmured some small greeting.

"_Bollocks! This might take forever, and that right when I'm about to finish my shift! Also, the one who should start his shift isn't here yet…"_

He waited for a little and then looked at the clock again. Just 10 minutes left! He sure was going to get there late, and he was sure the other guys wouldn't like it if he was late. Also, real gentlemen were never late.

A gentleman he was, yes. He might looked all punk, and he loved to rock out on music whenever he could, but he still had his manners.

Alfred started to act a bit impatient. _Very _impatient.

He started to walk around more and started to annoy Arthur by poking him at his sides whenever he passed the counter.

"_I'm so going to bloody kill this git!" _Arthur thought while glaring at Alfred whenever he got too close in Arthurs opinion. Of course Alfred ignored, or maybe didn't even notice, _"Why did I even ever say ' yes' to him tagging along with me to the practice!" _

As Arthur started to get really pissed off, the door swung open and his co-worker stepped inside, with a very happy smile on his face and a tomato in his right hand.

"Ah, so sorry I'm late, you can go now, I'll start my shift now!" the guy said, "I'll make sure to be on time tomorrow!"

He always said that, but never he could keep his promise. This cheerful guy, knew Arthur, was called Antonio and was always late. Also Arthur assumed he liked tomatoes a lot, since he often saw the guy eat some very secretly while he thought no one was looking.

But Arthur couldn't care less now, he had to hurry, he had just 5 minutes left, he was sure he would get there way too late! The guys really won't like it…

"I'm going to grab my guitar from the back of the shop! You wait here and prepare to take off immediately after I get back here!" Arthur demanded to Alfred.

Alfred just nodded and walked to the doors of the store, as Arthur quickly put his jacket on and grabbed his guitar-bag.

As he got back in the store he said Antonio and the Japanese guy his greetings and hurried towards Alfred.

"Ah! I'm going to be so late! I'm sure the guys will be bothered!" Arthur said as they ran towards the garage.

"Where do we have to go to? What's the place called?" Alfred asked.

"It's at the _Europe lane_, it'll take about 30 minutes to walk, so we really need to hurry!" Arthur answered.

"Hey," Alfred said, "I live nearby, and I've got a motorcycle, so if you don't mind, we might be able to get there by bike?"

Arthur stopped running, and looked at Alfred. If that guy was okay with giving him a ride to his destination, he'd really appreciate it, since running with a guitar-bag on your back isn't the easiest way to get there.

"Really?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah of course, why should I lie? We should be able to get to my house in about 2 minutes."

Without hesitation Arthur agreed on going to Alfred's home. They quickly walked toward the apartment where Alfred apparently lived.

"You live here on you own?" Arthur asked.

"No I live here together with my brother. The guy from the McDonalds, remember?"

"Ah yes I remember, the guy who looked a lot like you, but was really different from personality!"

"Hahaha, we get to hear so often!"

Their conversation ended as they got to the place where the motorcycle was stored. Alfred took the piece of cloth that lays on top of it, away, and revealed a really expensive and big motorcycle.

"_Really something__ Alfred would do, to buy the biggest and most expansive one there is." _Arthur thought as a small grin started to show on his face.

"You like it?" Alfred asked, while watching Arthur grinning.

"Yeah, it's really… you." Arthur replayed, "Bu that doesn't matter, now we first have to hurry and get to the practice! I'm sure we're already late!"

"Well then, put this on," Said Alfred while tossing Arthur a helmet.

"_Glad it's not a weird and show-off helmet!" _he thought while putting it on his head.

"That's my brother's helmet, I'm glad it fits you. This is mine," Alfred told him as he showed his own helmet.

"_Bloody hell! Well it was to be expected…" _Arthur thought while looking at the guy who was holding a helmet with the American flag printed all-over. Now Arthur was sure about Alfred being an American.

Alfred already started the engine of the motorcycle, and Arthur quickly jumped onto the back of the motorcycle.

Only after he did so he though of how close they were sitting, and that he had to held onto the waist of the American to make sure he wouldn't fall off.

He was glad he wore a helmet and Alfred's back faced him, since he'd be embarrassed for the rest of his life if he'd seen him blushing.

"_What a weird day this is," _thought Arthur while putting his arm around Alfred's waist. He felt the motorcycle going faster and faster and completely forgot about the practice as soon as he felt the wind pass him.

He felt really happy today, even tough he didn't know the reason for his sudden happiness.

* * *

_/Author's note/_

_Well small chapter, but I'll probably upload more soon, since I thought this felt like a good ending of a chapter, and lucky four you guys, I don't have as much school as usual the next 5 days or so. So I planned to enjoy my spare time, and also please you guys by writing._

_I'm not sure when the next chapter will get uploaded tough ;D_

_I hope you liked this chapter, even when it's short._

_I keep telling myself I have to write longer chapters, but it seems I can't? well whatever, I juts write what I feel like, I write on impulse, not much has been planned befor I start to write this stuff XD_

_Plz fav and commant if you like, and also if ther's any probs with grammar or spelling, just tell me, then I can fix it._

_Also im looking forward to some fanarts, since some guys said thei'd like to make some for me… ^^awesome_

_Yeah I hope you guys also had a nice day?_

_Oh and yeah, there were some sentences I wasn't sure about, but whatever, sorry if I failed (once again)_

_And I hope you also like Alfred's helmet? :D I'd love to make some art of it, but…. I fail at drawing guys? T.T_

_Byeee!_

_I do not own Hetalia or the characters, those belong to their rightful (awesome) creator, Hidekaz Himaruya!_

_(04/07/11)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hanburgers with Rockin' Tea**

_Chapter 5_

By HamburgerWithTea

* * *

The wind grew stronger as the motorcycle drove faster. Arthur could feel the wind blow at both sides of the motorcycle, but not from the front, because his face was somewhat hidden behind the back of the American.

They drove fast and Arthur was happy that Alfred seemed to be a good driver.

When they stopped at their destination, the garage, Arthur almost felt a bit sad that they were there already. _Almost. _Since, of course, no way he'd really think so… well at least not because it meant he couldn't sit at the back of the motorcycle, so close to Alfred…

"Finally, dude, there you are!" he heard Gilbert's voice yell from the garage as soon as he took off his helmet, "Seriously, we thought you'd never come! You make us all look so unawesome!"

"Stop it, brother, it's normal that people can get a bit late sometimes," said Ludwig to his brother, "From now on, just make sure to be here on time, OK?"

Arthur nodded a 'yes' and quickly walked into the garage.

"Say who's this guy you took with you? Your boyfriend?" Francis teased him, "So that means you _do _have some feelings for normal people, besides your imaginary friends?"

Arthur had totally forgotten about Alfred after he got off the motorcycle. He was somewhat shocked to hear the word _'boyfriend'_.

"No, of course not, you bloody wanker!" He replayed to Francis, a bit flustered, "This is Alfred, I met him at the McDonald's a few days ago, and I bumped into him at my work, so I invited him to take a look at our practise." Arthur explained.

The unbelieving grin Francis gave him after he told that, made his anger rise, but he ignored it since he thought they'd already been wasting enough time at just getting there and talking.

"Hhm, you may sit besides Feliciano," Arthur said to Alfred, while pointing at the somewhat cheap, old and over-used couch that was located at the opposite side of the room from where the instruments stood. Alfred followed his suggestion, and took a seat besides the kind of spacing-out Italian guy.

At first, the band did some checks to see if the instruments worked properly, and to see if the tones were all right. After they did so they started playing a few small riddles to get a bit warmed up.

The instruments already sounded awesome at the warming-up, and so Alfred couldn't wait to see them play _real _songs.

After the warming up was finished, they all discussed about what song they were going to play. Thanks to Feliciano they ended up choosing the newest song they wrote, which they hadn't played in public yet.

Gilbert started with the drums, then the bass guitar, Ludwig, started playing. After that both Francis, and Arthur started playing their instruments. Once the intro was played, they started playing the first chores, and so Arthur started to sing.

Alfred looked at him with blue eyes that were filled with admiration. His eyes simply showed what he thought; _"Arthur sure is good!"_

Arthur was doing quiet alright, in his own opinion, and he concentrated at the music and the text he had to sing, and so they get to the point of the solo in the song without having too much mistakes. His favourite part of every song. The part in which he could finally enjoy playing his guitar to it's out most high pitches and lower sounds.

So as the solo began he started to _fully _concentrate at his guitar, and nothing else around him. He could feel his fingers play the strings of the guitar, he could feel the freedom he only felt when playing the guitar, the sound it gave, the feeling it gave…

Only when he played his guitar he could feel so happy, so content. Unnoticed, a small grin crossed his face, as he noticed how well the solo was going.

Slowly the grin became wider, and as he played Alfred kept staring at him, just like everyone else in the garage.

Once Arthur started playing, there's no one who would be able to ignore him. His movements, the sound of the guitar, his whole aura, it all attracted people. Alfred finally understood what made the band so popular.

Not only the music in the chores and other parts in the music were great, but the solo's played by this amazing guy made it simply…. The best in the world. He was sure of it.

Arthur never noticed how their gazes were all locked on him until the solo ended. As he looked up, he looked right into the blue eyes that looked at him with admiration.

He was stunned by the gaze of these blue eyes, that didn't seem to be able to look away, but his eyes didn't look away either. They just kept staring into each others eyes, and Arthur felt a blush rise from his neck up to his checks and on to the rest of his head.

As soon as he noticed that, he started to get into a bit of a panic, and suddenly he failed at hitting the right notes.

He quickly broke his eye contact with the blue-eyes American who sat opposite of him, and started to stare at his fingers, to make sure they were moving correctly again.

Soon the song ended and it was only then that he noticed how warm he felt, both because of playing the guitar so much, and because of the blush that was still visible on his cheeks.

"That was so amazing and awesome!" Alfred yelled while Feliciano clapped with his hands with a peaceful grin showing on his face.

"Of course we're awesome," Gilbert replayed, "That's why we're called _Rockin' Awesome_!"

"No we were only called like that because a certain someone didn't want to be part of the band if we'd chosen another name!" Ludwig said, "You just knew we needed a drummer, and we couldn't find anyone."

"Yeah, and that's what makes me this awesome!" Gilbert said, as if that was the only truth.

"Anyways, we all played well," Arthur said, while ignoring Gilbert's selfish words, "Even you, bloody frog."

"Oh, but mon petit Arthur, of course I did well! La French know what music is, no way I could fail." A French accent said. Of course it was Francis.

Alfred thought it was kind of amusing to watch these guys talk to each other. They were acting as if they didn't really feel too close to each other, but Alfred was sure they must have a pretty good bond.

"Well then, let's play some more songs, since we're doing so good today," Ludwig said, "you start with the drums, Gil."

And so they started to play another song, this time a song they'd already played pretty often, it sure was considered as one of their best songs.

The more Alfred listened to their song, the more he wanted to stay there. He sure understood why the band was so liked all around the local pubs, their songs were really interesting to listen to.

After they played for about 3 hours already, they all felt way too tired to continue, and also it was around time to have diner. They decided to quit for today.

"So, are we going to grab something to eat together?" Gilbert said, "Since we've got to somewhat celebrate Arthur got this new friend of his and also since we have to celebrate my awesome!"

"Yeah, fine with me," Ludwig replayed.

Francis nodded and said "Oui," and as always, Feliciano agreed immediately.

"You okay with it, right, Alfred?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah sure! I'd like to meet your friends and such! You guys are so awesome!" he got in replay.

"Well then, let's get going!" Gilbert said happily, "What are we going to eat?"

"Pasta, please!" Feliciano suggested, "I know a really good place with delicious pasta and pizza! It's the best food in town!"

"Well then, everyone in for pasta?" Ludwig asked, and all the others agreed.

And so they went to the Italian restaurant Feliciano told them about.

* * *

_/Author's note/_

_IT'S UP! :D_

_I'm so sorry it's uploaded this late! I can explain! ;A;_

_Well in short, I got some days of in the start for the week, but I was all lazy after all these weeks of working for school, so I didn't feel like doing anything._

_Then as soon as I started writing again on Tuesday, a friend of mine got a big problem, so I helped her, and then the day was over befor I knew it._

_Then at Wednesday I never have time to upload stuff, since Wednesdays are the busiest days._

_And then today, I have to go to some kind of performance thingy at school, since my bro's gonna play some awesome piano there, but I don't feel like going since ive got an headache and my bro only has 2 parts of piano he plays. Well my parents were telling me I was being all selfish and lazy and blah blah, so I told them I'd go, but they still were being all pissy . but whatever, I felt like I REALLY had to upload by today, since you guys have been waiting for almost a week, and I know how it sucks to be waiting._

_So that's why this chapter is a bit rushed and why it's a bit short. Yes, the chapters are always short, but today it' s even worse._

_**Also I fail at writing songs and such, so that's why they don't sing anything. IF you guys got any interesting songs you think that fit them, send it, and I'll maybe make them sing it? :D (English songs, please ;D since Arthur sings in English :P)**_

_Oh and__, some sentences might sound a bit weird, sometimes I wasn't sure how to write down what I was thinking of writing… that's the down part of English not being my native language! _

_I'll try uploading asap, but I can't promise anything. There's always stuff suddenly popping up in my life ._

_Thanks for still showing interest, and faving it or leaving comments/reviews! It really keeps me motivated on working_

_And also I want to thank the people who made fanart/are making fanart! That really means a lot to me! I'll put the links in the description._

_Also I made some cute Punk!UK doodle in my notes book at school, so I might scan it and then colour it or whatever on the computer, since I really need a proper story-picture._

_That might take some time tough._

_Well then, take care, and I hope you guys liked this short chapter!_

_I do not own Hetalia or the characters, those belong to their rightful (awesome) creator, Hidekaz Himaruya!_

(04/14/11)


	6. Chapter 6

**Hamburgers With Rockin' Tea!**

_Chapter 6_

By HamburgerWithTea

* * *

"Ve- Delicious!" Feliciano yelled out as soon as he took a bite from his freshly served pasta.

Alfred happily agreed. He just loved all the food he had eaten in his life up till now, and this food was also very delicious.

"You guys are so awesome!" Alfred told his new friends. Well he himself decided on that they were his new friends. "the music all of you make so awesome, and you're just so great!"

Arthur looked at him. He wondered if the American only said so not to hurt their feelings, but as soon as he looked into Alfred's sky-blue eyes his doubt disappeared. The American guy was so honest… and his eyes were so blue…

Suddenly Arthur's attention was claimed by Francis who suddenly asked him "Staring at your boy toy again?" and as soon as he said this, Arthur started to blush a little and got a bit flustered.

"N-no! Of course not! He's not my boyfriend nor my boy toy! We're just normal friends, you bloody wanker!" He yelled angrily at Francis.

The French guy just snickered and continued to eat his pasta while silently murmuring about how much fun it was too see that punkish and cool image the Brit kept up shattered as soon as the conversation came to the subject 'l'amour'.

AS they were done eating their dinner they ordered a desert; tiramisu, which was once again Feliciano's choice since he claimed it was the best Italian desert _ever._

They all got their plate served by some angry Italian cook and waiter who looked suspicially familiar to Feliciano.

"Here's your tiramisu! Fuck, took me so much effort to make it! You better enjoy it, bastards!" He told them.

"Ve- Brother, don't be so rude to my friends! It makes me sad! Oh and ve- It's also bad for the business if customers get treated this way!" Feliciano called out to the other Italian, who seemed to be his brother. "This is my older brother!" He told them all proud, "He owns this restaurant! Don't you like the food? He made it! Ve-"

"Yeah sure whatever, bastards, you better don't compare me to this airheaded little brother of mine. Fuck!" Feliciano's brother told them, "Oh and my name is Romano." He quickly added, as he turned away and walked back to the kitchen to continue making the food for the other guests.

"Ah nice to meet your bother!" Alfred said, oblivious to the Romano's personality, "You also work here, Feliciano?"

"Ve- sometimes I help out my brother, yes! But I don't cook as well as he does! I mostly only cook pasta!" Feliciano answered Alfred's question, "But mostly he doesn't want me to help him out. I always make a mess of everything, he sais"

"Don't take it to harsh, Feliciano! Your brother is just not as awesome as me, so he doesn't understand your talents yet!" Gil told him.

"Bruder, please stop telling people lies about how awesome you are…" Ludwig murmured, just loud enough to let them hear it.

"Aww c'mon Ludi! You know I'm that awesome! You're just a bit jealous!" Gil said, "But I forgive you, since you're my kleine bruder, so that means you're _almost_ as awesome as me!"

Ludwig facepalmed and decided not to replay his brother. It wasn't worth the effort, since the guy would never understand, no matter how many times he told him.

They all smiled content as they finished their plates. The tiramisu was just as delicious as Feliciano had told them.

"So… who's going to pay?" Ludwig asked.

"How about going Dutch?" Arthur suggested.

"Yeah that's a good idea," Ludwig agreed, "So we all have to pay… uuhm…" He said while calculating what each person had to pay.

"Nah I don't have any money on me, lads!" Gilbert said with his face in the usual selfish grin, "You wanna pay for me, Ludi?"

"Seriously, bruder, why can't you look after yourself a bit more? You should just pay it yourself, and I don't care leaving you here until you paid!" Ludwig told him off, "you've asked me to pay your stuff way too many times, I won't get fooled again!"

"Aww, c'mon, you're my one and only very favourite awesome kleine bruder!"

"No, now just pay for it already, and if you can't because you wasted your money on beer again, it's your own fault!"

Gilbert started to sulk, but they al ignored him, since they agreed with what Ludwig told him.

"Well I have to go home now," Alfred interrupted the silence, "I'm sure my brother starts to wonder where I have been all day!"

"Well then I guess I'll take my leave too," Arthur said, "See you tomorrow, lads, what time?"

"How about 7pm tomorrow? I've got a lot of things to take care of tomorrow afternoon, so I'd like to start a bit later and make it an evening-practice. That okay with you guys?" Francis stated.

"Yeah sure," Arthur told him, and the others agreed as well, "See you guys tomorrow then!" Arthur said as a goodbye, and walked out of the restaurant with Alfred, leaving the rest of them behind.

"You want a lift back home?" Alfred asked him. Arthur was somewhat shocked by the question.

"Yeah sure, it takes a lot of time to walk, so it'd be great to be home early for once." Arthur told him after he thought it through for a second.

"Hm we will first have to walk back to the garage tough, I left my motorcycle there when we went out to eat,"

"Yeah fine with me,"

And so they walked in silence to the garage. It felt so nice to be walking together. They both didn't ask any annoying questions, but still they kept each other company. It was great and Arthur was surprised by the fact that the American guy could keep silent this long.

They soon arrived at the garage, since it was located not too far away from the restaurant. Alfred put on his, in Arthur's opinion '_ridiculous', _ helmet and Arthur put on his.

It felt great to sit at the back of the motorcycle, at night, all silent, when all the sounds were the sound of the wind blowing an the motor working, as the motorcycle went faster and faster.

They soon arrived at Arthur's house, and so Alfred dropped him off there. Arthur said a quick "Thank you," and asked him if he might want to drink some late evening tea at his hous, just to be polite, but the American rejected the offer and told him he had to go home. His brother must be wondering where he was.

As Alfred drove away Arthur felt how his mouth slowly began to form a little smile. He wondered when he'd see the bloke again.

* * *

_/Author's note/_

_Well then, the new chapter!_

_Uhg my hand are feeling tired. At some points it was a bit hard to keep on thinking of stuff to write, and it feels like I wrote down a pretty long story, but sadly, no I didn't. _

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter… maybe the end was a little rushed, but I didn't have anything else to say actually so that's why, I promise to make next chapter awesome. A small spoiler; I think of writing in Alfred's perspective again next chapter ;D__ (and make that chapter longer!)_

_As for the songs some of you sent me, I liked all of them. I'm still figuring out when I'm going to use what song, but that'll work out. I'll probably add a song next chapter, but I can't promise anything yet! :D_

_Well thank you all, for the faving and the reviews/commants, I appreciate them, they keep me motivated, so DON'T HESITATE TO WRITE SOMETHING TO ME ABOUT WHAT YOU LIKE (or dislike ;D) ABOUT THE STORY!_

_Oh and remember, English is not my native language ;D so if you see any mistakes please tell me._

_**I still am really interested in if you guys found any songs that fit Arthur and his band. Ofcourse it's a punkish band, so it'll be something as rock, hardrock, punkrock or metal or whatever. **__**Something with awesome lyrics ;D**_

_**I will listen to all the songs you guys send me, so once again, don't hesitate! :D**_

_Well then, bye bye :D hope you keep on supporting me! Chapter 7 will be up asap! :D_

_And damn its so bloody hard to keep them all in character! _

_I do not own Hetalia or the characters, those belong to their rightful (awesome) creator, Hidekaz Himaruya!_

_(04/18/11)_


	7. Chapter 7

_As for FanFiction readers, since I've also got an dA account where I upload this FanFic, I will update on FanFiction later then on dA, since then I can first let a Beta-reader read it… So if you want to read the very newest chapters as soon as they're finished, I recommend you should visit my dA account. You can find in on my Profile Info. ;D_

* * *

**Hamburgers With Rockin' Tea!**

Chapter 7

_By HamburgerWithTea_

* * *

"Where've ya been?" Matthew asked form the couch as Alfred came in.

"Ah, I went for a walk and met some wicked awesome people!" Alfred answered, "We went to eat… Oh and I went to go watch them perform their music! It was great!"

"Okay, I'm glad you had a nice day," Matthew answered with s small grin. He really was glad Alfred found some new friends, this way he didn't have to bother Matthew all the time with how boring everything was and that he wanted him to play video games with him.

Alfred took off his jacket and hung it at one of the hooks that were attached to the wall behind the front door. As he did so, he took his mobile phone out of the pocket of his bomber jacket.

"_I'll have to ask for his phone number next time…" _he thought as he suddenly remembered Arthur, and he put the phone in the pocket of his jeans. He wondered why he wanted Arthur's phone number so much…

But as soon as he glanced at the clock on the wall and noticed the time, he forgot about it. It was time for his favourite cartoon to start, so he quickly walked up to the couch Matthew was sitting on, and grabbed the remote control.

" 'ey!" Matthew called out as the drama he was watching suddenly switched onto a really childish cartoon. He looked left to see Alfred holding the remote while being all focussed on the screen.

"Aww I missed the beginning and the awesome theme song!" Alfred whined as he noticed Matthew was looking at him with a somewhat angry face. Matthew sighed; no way he could continue watching his drama, because whenever Alfred got hold of the remote, he wouldn't let go until there wasn't anything on the TV anymore that interested him, so he just went to the kitchen to grab some snacks.

When Matthew came back from the kitchen, Alfred was still all focused on the TV screen. _"God, Alfred is so childish..."_

"Yeah! Beat him!" Alfred yelled out as the hero and the villain were fighting. It seemed the hero was going to win as he hit the villain. "No! You can't die!" Apparently the hero was now almost killed by the villain… But of course, since this always happened in stories like these, the hero would survive at the very last point of the battle, and beat the villain. But for Alfred it was still very exciting to watch, since he didn't seem to notice that, and still thought the hero could die.

"YES!" Alfred yelled out when the hero, of course, won the battle. Matthew rolled his eyes and you could tell that he wondered if he really was the younger one of the two of them by reading his face.

"Here have some popcorn," was what Alfred suddenly heard from beside him. He looked up and saw that his little brother sitting beside him with a bowl filled with popcorn. He didn't understand how Matthew suddenly held a bowl of popcorn, Alfred thought he went to his room or something.

But this happened more often, especially when Alfred was focused on something, he'd forget about the things around him, but he'd forget the most about his brother. He wondered why it always seemed as if Matthew was invisible and sometimes suddenly popped up to be forgotten right after that.

Alfred took a hand full of popcorn and tried to stuff all of it into his mouth at once so he could go grab another hand of popcorn.

"_Too bad," _ He thought as he put the popcorn in his mouth, _"It's salt…" _Of course he could've expected that, since Matthew would always make salt popcorn, because he didn't like sweet popcorn.

For Alfred it was the opposite. He liked sweet popcorn over salt. But he didn't mind eating salt, because it was still food, so he still continued stuffing his mouth with hands full of popcorn.

Some popcorn fell out of his hands and dropped onto the couch.

"Alfred! Please eat like a human being! It's not like you're starving!" Matthew said to him with an angry, yet soft voice.

Alfred looked at him with his much-used puppy dog eyes, and murmured with a lot of popcorn still in his mouth, "But I was feeling hungry!" (or at least that's what Matthew figured he said, because it was very hard to understand).

"You just came back from diner," Matthew responded, "I'm sure you're not as hungry as you think you are." But even tough he said that, he still let Alfred continue to eat, well, stuff his mouth with popcorn.

"So, who are these new friends you met today?" Matthew asked out of pure curiosity.

"Hhumm.." Alfred murmured as he tried to swallow a huge amount of popcorn, and as he succeeded he answered, "Well, you remember that guy we met at work right? That punk guy?"

Matthew nodded. "Well, he told us about where he worked, right? And well, since I, as a hero, was a bit worried about how he'd be doing now, after I helped him to get home, I went to this CD store he talked about working at," Alfred explained, "That's how we got to talk a bit, and I invited him for lunch, but he said he had to got to some sort of practise for his band, you see? Well he asked if I wanted to go with him, of course I accepted, and that's how I went to see him and his band practising."

Matthew just nodded again. He was still glad his brother had found some new friends.

"And you know what? They're really great! Both as people and band! You should go with us next time!" Alfred said happily, he really wanted to show Matthew how awesome Arthur and the other guys were, "I shall ask Arthur next time."

"Okay, I'd like to see it some day then, since you seem so excited about it," Matthew replayed with a gentle smile on his face.

"You're a great brother!" Alfred said to Matthew, and even before he got his answer of what Matthew thought, he already asked, "Want to play a video game?"

Matthew slowly nodded. Alfred knew Matthew wasn't really into video games too much, but still he seemed to enjoy it sometimes.

"What game?" Matthew asked.

Alfred thought very deeply. He wanted to either play his newly bought race game, or the zombie game he once tried to play, but then didn't continue. Not because he was scared. Not at all, since of course heroes won't ever get scared. It was just that he stayed awake all the night after that to make sure there weren't any zombies secretly attacking while he was sleeping.

But today he preferred to have a good time sleeping, so he decided to play the race game, so Matthew grabbed the new race game and switched the game consol on.

Matthew inserted the disk into the game consol and got back to the couch, where Alfred was still sitting. He handed Alfred the 2nd controller, and Alfred took it from him with great excitement.

It had been a while sine he and Matthew had time to go play a video game together, even tough he loved it so much.

"Beware that the hero never loses!" He told Matthew as he selected the multiplayer game, "Don't be too sad if you lose!"

"Yeah whatever," Matthew told him. He didn't seem too impressed by Alfred's hero-talk. After all these years he was completely used to the behaviour of his older brother.

As soon as the game started Alfred was all focused on the screen again.

He was so focused that he didn't even notice there were already 2 hours passed as Matthew told him he was tired and went to sleep.

Alfred only noticed by then that he was also pretty tired of the exciting but long day, and decided to switch off the video game and went to brush his teeth.

As he stood in front of the mirror, his mind wandered off to remember what he'd experienced today.

"_I should take Arthur out for another ride on my motor cycle," _He thought _"He really seemed to enjoy it…" _Or at least that's what Alfred thought, since he couldn't be sure; the Brit had shown an somewhat un-impressed face, but yet Alfred thought he'd seen something shine in his emerald green eyes…

When he finished brushing his teeth he was ready to hit the hay.. He didn't feel like showering, he was way too tired, he'd do that tomorrow.

As he got into his room he quickly changed into his pyjamas and crawled under the covers. He laid down on his back so he could stare at the ceiling above him. It was covered in glow-in-the-dark stars and several posters of superheroes, so that if he woke up he'd see them. There was a American flag hanging on the wall beside his bed, he just put it there since it was still hard to forget about the country where he was born and raised. The rest of his room was just full of lots of random objects. Of course there were even more superhero posters, but he also owned lots of other superhero-related stuff, such as figures, comics and magazines. He just liked them because it made him think about how he'd be able to save the world if something terrible ever happened to it.

He looked around his room, and his mind slowly wandered off to once again recall the day. It had been a pretty nice day. He wondered when he'd be able to see the band practise again, since he really enjoyed to see them perform. Maybe he should go to one of their concerts once?

Well, whatever, it didn't matter right now. He just wanted to go to sleep.

And so he did. As soon as he closed his eyes he fell asleep.

* * *

A few days had passed since Alfred went to see the band practise and Arthur stared to wonder if he maybe liked to go to another practise sometime.

Right now Arthur was working again, at his job as a cashier in the CD store. Today it was a pretty easy-going day, since a lot of people were on vacation.

It was the first week of a two-week holiday in the middle of may and a lot of people decided it'd be a great opportunity to go visit some other place then their usual town with their families.

The only ones who didn't leave the town were the families who couldn't afford a holiday or college students.

"_I wonder if Alfred went somewhere…" _Arthur thought, but then he remembered Alfred had told him he would be home this holidays because he was in charge of the McDonalds since his boss went on a vacation with his family.

The time passed slowly and Arthur soon became a bit bored. He checked if his hot-headed manager was around, but it seemed that the manager went home already and left the store to Arthur to take care of.

After Arthur made sure his manager really wasn't around, he got away from behind the counter and walked towards the shelves full of CD's. He searched for a CD and then took it out. The CD read _Sex Pistols _and Arthur was sure he'd enjoy it.

He listened to this CD whenever he was bored.

He walked up to one of the CD players where you customers would be able to listen to a CD before they purchased it. He quickly inserted the CD and put on the headphones.

He enjoyed it really much to be working at a store where he'd be able to listen to his favourite songs whenever he was bored and had no work to do.

Arthur slowly started to forget about his surroundings. The music grabbed all his attention and he soon closed his eyes to enjoy the songs even more. He knew exactly why he liked this CD so much; he could really _feel _ the music as it played on and on. He got the same very exciting feeling he got when he played guitar. A feeling as if he'd be able to conquer the whole world and no one could ever beat him or stop him.

The music, the lyrics…

He gave a somewhat manly squeak as he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned around and expected to see the angry face of his manager, but as he looked to the man that grabbed him by his shoulder, all he saw were a brightly smiling face with beautiful sky-blue eyes…

* * *

_/Author's note/_

_PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR BEING LATE WITH UPDATING ;A; I was really busy, and I can assure you I'll stay busy until around the end of May. Balme it all on school, since it's all because I have to study for my final graduation exams. That6's why I gave you guys this extra long chapter! I hope you all accept my apologies…_

_Most subjects won't be too bad, actually they're pretty easy, but for physics and maths, I'm screwed if I don't study. _

_Well, first of all I want to thank all the people who sent me songs. I really enjoyed listening to them, and mostly replayed the people who sent them and gave my opinion. Some people at FanFiction I wasn't able to replay, because they didn't have a FanFiction account or what, but I still want to thank these people as well for sending me songs and giving me some feedback. You're all still welcome to send me songs ^^_

_I also want to thank all people that commented the story, and told me what they thought. Those comments really keep me motivated, so don't hesitate to give me some support (lol XD)_

_And of course, last but not least, I want to thank ~Hells-Lounge (from dA) VERY MUCH because over the past 6 (7?) chaptes she was somewhat my Beta-reader, so she helps me improve very much :D please tell her she's awesome ;D_

_Also I made a little (failing) fanart of Punk!UK … I fail so hard at drawing guys properly ;A;_

_(You can find it at the link down in the description (dA) or at my profile (FF))_

_I don't really have much more to tell… I only wanted to ask you guys if any of you might have a April Fool's day UK papercraft? :D if not, I'm planning to make one, but that'll take a little while cuz I'm VERY BUSY as you can see.._

_I can't promise you guys when the next chapter will be up, so please just keep supporting me, since I really upload faster if I get some support, and I hope you enjoyed your extra long chapter? (you guys deserved for waiting)_

_Bye bye 3_

_I do not own Hetalia or the characters, those belong to their rightful (awesome) creator, Hidekaz Himaruya_

_(04/26/11)_

* * *

Next chapter should be getting beta-read by next Wednesday or Friday, so if you don't want to wait, go to deviantart! :D


	8. Chapter 8

NON-BETA VER

* * *

**Hamburgers with Rockin' Tea**

Chapter 8

_By HamburgerWithTea_

* * *

Blue. Sky-blue.

That were the eyes who looked into Arthur's own, emerald, eyes.

Still in a bit of a shock, he just kept staring at them.

"A-Alfred.." Arthur said, as the American kept staring him in the eyes, with a smile that was even shown in his eyes. Then he suddenly straightened up.

"Yo, Arthur," Alfred said while scratching the back of his head, "Y-You've got no work to do?". He almost looked nervous the way he stood there…

"Stupid git!" Arthur scolded him, "You almost scared me to dead! You know how angry my manager will get if he sees me listening to music or chatting with customers?"

Alfred just stood there with a grin, watching Arthur as a light blush spread across the Brit's face.

"Stop string at me, you wanker!" Arthur now huffed, "Really, are you stupid or what?" Arthur quickly turned around to switch off the CD player. "Why are you here any way?" He asked once he was finished putting the CD back in it's cover.

"Uuhm… well… I was wondering… Maybe we should hang out again? I really would love to go to see you practise again, and meet the others as well, and maybe my brother, you know, Matthew, could come with us next time and…" Alfred rattled on and on.

"_Really, do all Americans talk this much?" _Arthur thought annoyed, _"Can't they just stay on topic? And really, doesn't he know it's forbidden to take food with you in this store?" _ He continued once he saw the hamburger Alfred was holding in his right hand and now took a huge bit from.

"You want a piece?" Alfred asked as he noticed Arthur stare at his hamburger, " It's really delicious, you should try it, not too much tough, the hero needs food to keep his superpowers at their best!" He continued.

"No you git, I don't want to become some fat-ass American like you!" Arthur told Alfred, tough he didn't really think Alfred was fat… Actually he was rather masculine…

"I'm not fat!" Alfred whined, as if he was a little kid, "Then I won't give you anything, you meany!"

Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'd rather have a nice cup of thee then such a piece of grabarage! You know what they put in there? They use old…"

"Then how about going to my place for a cup of tea?" Alfred interrupted him, oblivious as he is, "You can come to my home and then we can go to practise together afterwards!" Alfred smiled.

For a moment Arthur was mind blank. Was he just asked to go drink tea with the most annoying guy on earth? But still he was a bit tempted…

"Well, that's quiet alright then, but I'll first have to finish work…" Arthur said and then looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall, "My shift will finish in about 15 minutes…" Really, he didn't know the time had went so fast by just listening to music!

That reminded him, his manager always got back to the shop around the times the shifts ended to make sure everyone was there on time and no one skipped his or her last few minutes of the shift…

"Bollocks!" Arthur cursed under his breath while quickly walking back to the counter. As he got there, he saw his manager standing there, looking at him with an angry face.

"_No good…"_

"Then where have you been all this time, hu?" He asked, his eyes looked straight at Arthur, it almost seemed like he was using X-ray eyes…

"Uhhm.." Arthur mumbled. He knew he had to come up with some good excuse, but his mind was blank. He had no idea how he could make up a good lie this time…

"He was showing me around and helping me pick a CD," Arthur heard from behind him. He turned around and saw Alfred standing there, holding the CD Arthur forgot to take back from the CD player. "He helped me out a lot!"

"Is that so?" the manager asked, raising one eyebrow in disbelieve.

"Yes! I'm absolutely sure, sir!" Alfred told him, with his thousand watt smile.

"_That stupid git, now I get into even more trouble because my manager now thinks I made a customer say this to save my arse!" _Arthur thought furiously, _"As if that X-ray eyed octopus would ever believe such a stupid lie…" _

"Hhm, well okay, if you're sure…" the manager said, "But next time, I want you to leave a note, Kirkland!"

Arthur quickly nodded.

"_No way, that guy can't be as stupid as to believe that oblivious git, can he?" _

"Well, Kirkland, you shift has ended for today, so you may go home now…" His manager told him. Arthur nodded again and went to the back of the store to grab his guitar (he seemed to always have it with him… Almost like a mobile phone). As he got back, Alfred was grinning while waiting for him.

They told the manager good bye, and left. Once the door of the shop closed Alfred busted into laugh laughter.

"Haha you've got a stupid manager!" Alfred said, "He didn't even notice me pass by him when I went to the part of the story with the CD players!"

Arthur couldn't help but let a small grin show on his face. Alfred did save his arse back there…

"Well, I'm quiet glad he his," Arthur replayed, "Otherwise I may would've lost my job. You never know with that man."

"Well, let's celebrate it! My house, as you know, is not too far away from here. We should be able to make it within 5 minutes by foot… How late starts your practise?"

"Around 8pm, since Gilbert and Francis said they wanted to have some fun before the practise starts. God knows what they're up to…"

"Great. Then we've got about 3 hours! Maybe you want to have diner at my place as well?" Alfred offered. Arthur was somewhat surprised about the hospitality of the American, but he couldn't really resist a free meal… He was kind of short on money lately, since he recently bought some new attributes for his guitar…

"Well then, a gentleman like me can't really resist such an offer…" He told Alfred, "As long as it's no McDonald's food!"

"Don't worry, don't worry, today it's Matthew's turn for cooking! I bet he will make pancakes with maple syrup… He's a real Canadian, you see…"

"Well, everything's better than that rubbish food of the McDonalds," Arthur stated, " And don't forget you promised me a nice cup of tea." He reminded Alfred.

"Haha no, I won't forget." Alfred replayed with, once again, a huge grin.

"_Maybe his face is frozen into a smile" _is what popped into Arthurs mind as he saw the American smiling like that, but then he got interrupted by Alfred's voice again.

"Wohoo we're there! C'mon we have to go to the 7th floor…" He said, as he grabbed Arthur by the sleeve of his jacked. Arthur almost tripped over his own feed by the speed the American dragged him along.

"Let go of me, you bloody wanker!" Arthur huffed, "You're almost ripping my jacket!"

"Don't worry, dude, it's a leather jacket, it won't rip that fast!"

Arthur was once again speechless by the straightforwardness of the American. He kept quiet all the time until they reached the lift, or the _elevator _as how the git would probably call it.

They stepped into the lift and Alfred pressed the button that read _7_, and the lift stared moving.

_THUNK!_

Suddenly there was no movement of the lift anymore.

Arthur looked around. No way they could be on the right floor so fast… And the doors didn't open…

He looked at Alfred with a confused look. Alfred looked at him the same way.

The lamp started to flicker and suddenly it was dark. Dark as the night. Arthur couldn't see anything.

"G-ghosts?" he heard a scared voice say from out of the darkness. It was obviously Alfred's voice…

* * *

_/Author's note/_

_Well then, I'm not sure if I should end the chapter rightnow, but whatever I want to have some cliffhanger XD hohoh I'm so mean to you guys!_

_Okay so late update is late because I was lazy. I've got no other excuse. Blame it on my holidays, cuz whenever I get holidays I'm becoming like Greece XD (sleeeeeeping, being laaaaaaazy…)_

_Well I hope you guys liked this chapter? It's just some average chapter for me… and the life-scene just popped into my mind halfway the chapter? :3 but it's good to make them get a bit more interaction e3e_

_Well, I want to tank for the songs I got, and the fanart! I love you guys ;A; (as always, like is to be found at the bottom af the Author's note (dA) or my profile (FF)…)_

_No songs used yet… I'm not sure when actually? XD I was planning next chapter, but I dunno how long this life-scene will take :3 depends on what you guys expect me to write about what happens there XD (requests are welcome, yough I'm not always sure to make it all happen :3 and maybe some later in the story?)_

_Well then, I end this now, it's probably contain a lot of errors, I know, but I dunno today im just a bit out of it XD I kept writing smilies in the story, instead of writng " … said happily" or " … said while blushing" or whatever XD lol_

_Well then, have fun with the cliffhanger ^^_

_Byebye 3_

_And this Saturday I'll be going to a con, and OMG I'M _SO _GOING TO BUY TOO MUCH (is it possible to buy too much at a con? :3) HETALIA STUFFF! ;A; finnaly 3_

_I do not own Hetalia or the characters, those belong to their rightful (awesome) creator, Hidekaz Himaruya_

_(05-03-11)_


	9. Chapter 9

NON-BETA VER

* * *

**Hamburgers With Rockin' Tea!**

Chapter 9

_By HamburgerWithTea_

* * *

"G-ghosts?"

"Of course it aren't ghosts, you wanker! It's just a power failure!" Arthur said to the scared Alfred.

Suddenly Arthur felt the American's hands touch his arm and face in a desperate attempt to make sure he wasn't alone. Once he got a hold of the Brit's shoulders, he pulled closer.

"W-whuaa!" Arthur yelped while blushing when the American held him close.

"_Why do I blush? Damn it, it's all that git's fault! Doesn't he know anything about a persona space radius?" _He thought while being glad it was pure darkness; that way the American wouldn't be able to see how his face got more and more flushed.

When there was a laud sound, Arthur didn't exactly know where it came from, Alfred pulled him even closer, almost strangling the Brit.

Arthur wobbled under the weight of both his guitar and Alfred and bumped into the wall of the lift with his back. Arthur still couldn't take the weight and so he slid down the wall to sit on the ground. Well they didn't exactly know how long it'd take before they were able to get out of there, so they'd rather take it slow and save up their energy.

"Alfred let go of me, then I can see if I can find the emergency button and ask for help!" Arthur said to the still scared American.

"But are you _sure _there aren't any ghosts?" Alfred asked with a small voice.

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure," Arthur replayed, and slowly Alfred let go of him. It was almost funny to see the guy acting so scared while he was claiming to be a hero and not to be scared of anything.

Arthur put his hands on the wall started to move them to see if he could find any of the buttons.

"Hey, help me out a bit, you sissy" Arthur told Alfred.

"I'm not a sissy! I'm a hero! And even heroes can be a little bit scared!" Alfred said in replay, still sounding a bit terrified, "It's not like you're not scared for anything!"

"At least I don't act like a girl when scared!"

"Neither do I!" Alfred said to him, while starting to help Arthur finding the buttons by moving his hands along the wall, just to show he wasn't a sissy.

Arthur just sighed and continued to search when he suddenly felt how Alfred's hand brushed over his.

"Wha-" he yelped, while, once again, blushing.

"_Arwg! I hate that stupid blush of mine," _He thought while trying to keep his posture, _"I should really do something abou-" _But he was cut off thinking when he felt the buttons.

"Now which one was the emergency button again?" He asked Alfred.

"_Really, those stupid people who designed this lift should have given the buttons not only a print to show what they mean but also something you could feel!"_

"Uuuhm, the lowest at the right, I thought?" Arthur heard Alfred replay close to him, "Let me find it-"

Again their hands brushed. Both Alfred and Arthur quickly pulled their hands away.

"S-sorry 'bout that.." Alfred mumbled in excuse.

" 'S okay…" Arthur, also mumbled, in replay while looking away, even tough that didn't make any sense since both Arthur and Alfred still couldn't see anything.

"Here, let me press it," Alfred said while reaching for the button. He pressed it and then waited for a few seconds.

No response.

He pushed again but still no response. "It doesn't seem to work…" He said.

"Let me try, maybe you're pressing the wrong button," Arthur said and also reached to the buttons. This time Alfred pulled his hand back quick enough to avoid their hands brushing again.

This time Arthur pressed the button, but again no response.

"Let's try your cell phone, Artie!" Alfred said when he noticed the silence.

"Don't call me by any stupid nickname, you call me Arthur! And why my mobile phone?" Arthur huffed.

"Because I sort of forgot to take mine with me…" Alfred admitted, sounding a bit guilty.

"Well mine broke down a few days ago after Gilbert messed with it… The git's still got to have to buy me a new one!"

"Ah.." Alfred murmured when he noticed they couldn't use that way to ask for help either.

"I think we're really struck.." Arthur said.

"Well at least I'm not alone," He heard Alfred mumble. Arthur looked the way where the sound came from.

His hand automatically reached out to the same direction. What the hell was he doing?

"I-it's okay, you don't have to worry…" He heard himself say once he touched something soft. When he tried to feel what he was touching, he noticed the frame of a pair of glasses. Alfred's cheek was so soft…

Then, suddenly, he felt another hand reach out to him. It touched his face as well.

For a long time they just sat there all silent, feeling the heat at each others faces, both wondering what they were doing. They couldn't help it… It just felt nice to know you weren't alone in this pure darkness…

Suddenly they heard the creaking sound of the speaker located under the emergency button.

"Hello? Hello? Is anyone in there?" a woman's voice said.

"Yes!" Both the guys yelled out while letting their hands fall down when they moved up to the speaker, suspecting the microphone being there as well.

"How many are in there?" the voice asked again.

"Two of us," Arthur replayed, "We got onto it on the base floor. We've been struck in here about half an hour. No one is injured or something alike." Arthur said, being straight to the point.

"All right, mechanics are on their way, it seems the backup power system broke down as well as the usual energy. They should have it fixed in about 15 minutes." They heard from the speaker in the wall.

"That should be alright," Arthur replayed.

Then there was silence again. They also didn't hear any more crackling from the speaker, so probably the woman had turned off her microphone. Now they just had to wait.

And so both Arthur and Alfred sat there, waiting silently, both thinking about what they were doing just a minute ago. Both holding each other's cheeks…

Then, when the lift suddenly started moving again, both of them stood up to lean back to the wall again, ready to walk out of the lift. But as soon as the lift doors opened, both of them fell backwards, since it turned out they had been leaning onto the doors of the lift.

Arthur felt how he landed onto something soft and for a minute his mind went blank. When he opened his eyes again after a few seconds, he noticed how two engineers were looking at him weirdly. Then when he looked at to what soft thing he fell upon, he was shocked.

He seemed to lean into the American's chest, almost holding him. That must have looked really suspicious to those engineers…

He started to blush.

"Uuhm, I'm s-sorry," He started to mutter while standing up. He walked to wards the lift while a big blush continued to spread across his face to grab his guitar bag.

When he turned around, Alfred started to get onto his feet as well, and also looked a bit flustered. The he looked to the left once he heard his name.

"Alfred!" someone said while walking to them, "Are you okay? I heard the backup power failed and the elevators were struck…" The guy, who Arthur remembered to be Alfred's brother, started to explain.

"Yes, yes, I'm okay, I'm a hero, of course I can't be scared or something!" Alfred said happily, smiling as his usual self.

Arthur rolled his eyes. '_Not scared' _ he said?

"And of course Arthur was with me, so I wasn't lonely or anything." Alfred continued while sending a wide smile to Arthur.

Matthew turned around to see Arthur standing in front of the lift. He noticed how Arthur still had a small blush on his cheeks, but he also noticed he recognised the guy from that one night at the McDonald's.

"Hello, nice to meet you again," he said while reaching his hand out to Arthur for him to shake. "My name is Matthew, but you probably already know since Alfred told you that time at the McDonald's."

Arthur shook his hand in replay. "Yes, same here, my name's Arthur," he said in replay, even tough he didn't really remember the name of the guy. Also he only remembered him once he saw him again… The guy didn't really stand out.

"Well then, let's go inside and have something to eat, since I just finished making diner. I suppose you guys must be hungry?"

"Yes please," Arthur replayed polity.

"Aww c'mon Artie, don't be so polite, he's only my little brother!" Alfred told him.

"Don't call me Artie, you git! Stick with my proper name which is Arthur!" Arthur said being offended.

"Aww Artie, don't be so mean,"

"I SAID ARTHUR, WANKER!" Arthur yelled at him while Alfred quickly ran to the door of his and Matthew's apartment, and was glad Arthur didn't run too fast with his guitar bag onto his shoulders…

* * *

_/Author's note/_

_First of all; I saw a beautiful rainbow when writing this story once I looked out of the window :D a double rainbow actually :D:D yay_

_And now I'm finished I'm going to eat scones with real English clotted cream and jam, and of course a good cup of tea… just because I've got those :D YAY_

_And I didn't even study today, even tough it's just 1 week until my finals start and I still didn't even try to look at my time schedule. Yes I'm such a hard-working person. But only once the dead line is near :P_

_But then again, the government planned for us to be able to study in our holidays, so no one I know actually started studying. Stupid government :P_

_Om give been so busy this weekend I haven't even been able to play my guitar ;A; Arthur (my guitar :P heh couldn't resist the urge to call him that) must be mad at me… SORRY DEAR GUITAR OF MINE ;A; *hugs guitar* lol_

_Last Saturday I went to a con. Yay now I've got vol 1 and 2 of hetalia, and also got 5euro's free for the biggest anime/manga webshop of Europe, so I'm gonna use that to buy myself some awesome phone strap with uk, Prussia or gilbird, or to buy myself a fmb necklace, or a us + uk t-shirt or…. I DON'T KNOW I JUST WANT ALL OF IT! ;A; (why can't I be a rich person?)_

_But then again, I'm going to look for a part time job after my exams, because then ive got spaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaare time :D lots of it :D wohoo_

_Aww the rainbow is now gone, and the clouds have a somewhat weird colour… but whatever xD you guys don't mind._

_Asdfasdf I hate this bloody hot weather . it's only spring and normally it's about 15 to 17 degrees Celsius here, but this years it's 25 to 28 already! I hate global warming. Seriously I can't stand the heat . I even prefer winter! I never stand the summer, I just lay around trying to move as little as possible and stuff, but if it's already this warm in the spring…. Seriously I'm buying myself a kiddie-pool and put it in my room and just become a fish. I need water!_

_Also I know this crap chapter was crappy and short and ARWGH THE HEAT KILLED MY BRAINZ (it's like a zombie?). I know it's all un realistic and fluff and ARRWWWGHHH I promise you guys it'll have lots and lots of drama later on, but THEY FIRST HAVE TO HAVE A PRETTY CLOSE RELATIONSHIP, RIGHT, BEFORE I CAN START MESS UP THEIR LIVES? :D so be prepared in about 50 chapters the drama will be EPIC. No never mind, it won't take 50 chapters. I don't know how many it will take, ut I promise you guys the drama all of you deserve XD_

_Well I'm going to eat my scone now (hope it'll be eatable /shot)_

_Byebye guysss :D not sure if I am able to give you the next chapter on a Tuesday or before next Tuesday the next week, since then my finals have really started, and those will last 2 weeks. After that I might get back to the regular updated of 2 chapters a week, but I'm not sure yet._

_Also I wanen't too sure about some of the words I used, so if you find any mistakes, please tell me :D COMMENTS AND REVIEUWS ARE ALWAYS APPRECIATED AND REPLAYED (except for anonym replays on FF, since then I don't have any account to replay to..)_

_I do not own Hetalia or the characters, those belong to their rightful (awesome) creator, Hidekaz Himaruya_

_(05/09/11)_

_EDIT: yay the scones were eatable :3 and they didn't give any weird side effects… YET…_


	10. Chapter 10

NON BETA VER!

* * *

**Hamburger with Rockin' Tea!**

Chapter 10

_By HamburgerWithTea_

* * *

They walked into the apartment. _"Really, this place is bigger then it looks from the outside!" _Arthur noted. They walked further into the living room, and Arthur was still gazing around him. This place sure was a lot more spacious and had a lot better furniture compared to his own apartment. He noticed that the apartment was pretty well kept, especially when got a small tour around the house. Except for Alfred's room. It was one, big mess.

When Alfred finished showing his comics and action figures to Arthur and telling him where he'd bought it or whom gave it to him, he started to tell Arthur about how much better America was compared to the UK, in his opinion. _"He's such a big mouth! And he should take off that ridiculous American flag!"_

When they got back in the living room, Arthur noticed Matthew was in the kitchen now, probably serving them tea or coffee. Or soda, for Alfred.

"Hey, don't stay there wanderin' around, dude, just come see this," Alfred called him from the couch, "Look, look! This is my newest video game! It's called _'zombie house'._ Isn't that cool, dude?" Alfred kept rambling.

"Yeah, whatever," Was all Arthur replayed, followed him rolling his eyes, and Alfred pouting.

"Aww c'mon Artie, don't be so un-cute!"

Wait. Did the guy just call him _un-cute_? Maybe that meant he'd normally think of him as… _cute…_

"W-wha-! I've never been cute, you wanker!" Arthur huffed, a blush spread across his face, "A-and besides, it's _'not cute' _instead of un-cute! Speak proper English!" Arthur pointed out, somewhat trying to change the subject as he noticed how the blush kept spreading.

"Ah but now you _are _cute, Artie! Just look at your face! Hahaha it's _so _out of character! I mean with all those punk clothing and stuff…"

"Belt up! I am not cute!" Arthur now felt the urge to walk out of the room, back to his own apartment. _"That stupid git! Letting me blush and all…"_

But just when he wanted to turn around Matthew appeared, holding a try with a cup of tea, coffee and soda on top of it together with a bowl. Arthur couldn't see what was in there.

"Chips!" Alfred yelled form the couch as if he was a little kid.

"_So bloody annoying…"_

"U-uhm, am I interrupting?" Matthew said with a worried face, looking at Arthurs glare and annoyed face.

"No, everything's awesome!" Alfred replayed, ignoring Arthur, "Hurry, Mattie, I want some chips!"

"Chips?" Arthur asked with a confused look, "Who'd want to eat chips in the middle of the day?"

"Huh, Artie, what're ya talkin' about? Really, dude, it's normal…" Alfred said as he grabbed into the bowl, only to take out a hand full of so called _'chips'._

"Wait, but that… Ah I remember," Arthur finally understood, "We call those things _crisps_."

"Well you should know they're also called chips," Alfred told him.

"Belt up, you'd rather learn to speak proper English, especially now you're in the UK!" Arthur said in replay, while also gabbing a few _crisps._

"C'mon Artie, sit here, then we can play this game," Alfred beamed to Arthur with a thousand watt smile, and then turned back to the TV screen to select the options in the game's menu. Apparently he hadn't heard Arthur.

"I don't want to play any of your stupid games!"

"Awww Artie!" Alfred whined, looking at Arthur with his famous puppy-dog eyes… As soon as Arthur saw them, he knew he was screwed…

"Just so you shut up! And don't call me that bloody stupid nickname!" Arthur said as he walked to the couch. For a second Matthew had looked him in the eyes with a face that said _'Sorry, but at least I can have some time for myself, finally'_, but Arthur had barely realised. He didn't really notice the guy…

"Okay, Iggy!" Alfred replayed with a smile, happy he won the argument. He handed Arthur the consol and Arthur accepted it, still having a glare on his face.

"Wanker…" Arthur said under his breath.

About one and a half hours had passed since they started gaming, and Arthur thought he did quiet well, until he saw the final score. _"I'm never going to play against this git anymore! He distracts me with his hyper personality, really I can't concentrate…"_

"Eh, dinner…" Matthew told them, speaking pretty soft. It was a wonder Arthur heard him.

"Hey, Alfred, your brother says dinner is ready," Arthur said while shaking Alfred's arm.

" 'kay be right there," Alfred told him in replay, still focussed on the screen where the game was still was being played at.

"Whatever," Arthur replayed to him, rolling his eyes and walking up to the diner table to go sit on the other side of the table then Matthew sat.

"So, Alfred told me the band you're in is pretty good," Matthew started a conversation.

"_Finally someone who seems to be normal," _Arthur noted.

"Yeah well, people say so? I'm in there for the fun mostly…" He told Matthew.

"Well, Alfred was pretty excited last time… He told me to go with you guys next time…" Matthew continued.

"Really? Well I guess some more company won't hurt…" Arthur mentioned, but then he was interrupted by some really loud and obnoxious American…

"Whoah, so Mattie is coming too today? That'd be so awesome!" Alfred almost yelled. Yes, the guy really seemed pretty excited.

"So how late does the practise start?" Matthew got back to the normal conversation, while shoving a plate with food towards Alfred. He and Arthur had already been eating.

"Hm, around 8pm, so that's in about two hours…" Arthur replayed, trying to ignore the eating-noises Alfred, who was sitting next to him, made.

"Lucky, then we still have some time before we have to leave." Matthew said, "And really, Alfred, learn to eat properly!" he now said to Alfred.

Alfred made some protesting noises, which Arthur figured were meant to be words. It only grossed Arthur out more, and for that, he gave Alfred a push in his side.

"_If the git would've had as much manners as he talked, he'd be a much nice lad to hang around with…" _Arthur thought with a glare on his face when Alfred looked back at him with a putting face.

"Well, it tastes very good," Arthur complimented the food, since it really was, "But don't you guys have any work tonight?" Arthur asked, looking at Matthew, still trying to ignore Alfred.

"Thank you, and no we've got a week off… the boss said we'd been doing very well the last few months and deserved some rest…" Matthew answered, "He's a really nice guy,"

"Ah that's nice. Really I wish I had such a manager… Mine would rather try to make us work extra then giving us a holiday," Arthur replayed with a bitter look on his face, "Well, whatever, the guy's just an arsehole,"

"Guess so," Matthew replayed.

All of a sudden Arthur noticed a plush teddy bear that looked like a polar bear attached to Matthews belt. Just a small one, but not something to go unnoticed (the opposite form the lad who was wearing it, it seemed).

"Say, what's that bear of yours?" Arthur asked out of curiosity.

"It's someth-" Matthew tried to replay, but was interrupted by Alfred, who now had finished his plate even before either Matthew or Arthur did.

"Ah that's kumaji- uuhm… kuram-…. Eeh… Well anyways it's a toy he got from our mom back in the USA when we moved to the UK." Alfred explained, not noticing the somewhat offended face his brother showed, "She bought it in Canada tough, since she lives there. Our parents are divorced, you see?" He kept explaining.

"Ah okay…" Arthur replayed, "So… since when did you live in the UK anyways?"

"Uhm, we moved here about a year ago," Matthew now said, "I felt it was nice to have a new start after finishing our school…"

"Really? That's interesting. I've never been outside the UK yet…" Arthur replayed, "We didn't really have enough money to do so…"

"Ah that's sad to hea-" Matthew tried to replay, but once again was interrupted.

"Ah man, really Iggy, ya should come 'nd take a look at our home back there!" Alfred said, "Too bad we don't have any time nor money to go there now… Really it's great there! It's nice with lot's of space 'round the farm we used to live in and the city is just wicked!" He rattled on, seemingly happy about the fact he had finally the chance to talk about his place of birth.

"Ah, really…" Arthur said, somewhat wondering what other countries would look like. He'd met so many people from so many different cultures and countries in his life, yet he didn't ever travel to any of these countries.

The family he grew up in was never really rich. They had enough money to give them a proper living, with enough food and cloths and stuff, but nothing to spare for a holiday somewhere to another country. He'd only been to some camping sides within the UK.

"Oh and did I tell ya yet about the guns? Really dude it's awesome, you can own a gun there and stuff and…" Alfred kept on telling him. Once the guy began talking, he could never stop.

"_Prevent him from talking, as much as possible," _Arthur made a note to himself, while listening half to the conversation.

The time passes as they all shared some information about their life before they'd met each other. Arthur thought it was kind of interesting since most of the friends he'd had in his life until now were people he either knew really well or couldn't be bothered to get to know better.

"Say, it's about half an hour before the practise starts, we might better be going now," Matthew noticed, "Oh but how are we going to get there? Alfred told me it was pretty far away by foot…"

"Ah don't worry Mattie, we'll use the motorcycles, just like last time, right Artie?" Alfred said.

"But what about a helmet?" Arthur replayed, ignoring the nickname since he thought the American would also ignore it then, "Since last time I got Matthews helmet, but since he's going with us…"

"Ah don't worry, I think I've got a spare one, somewhere…" Alfred murmured as he walked away to look inside a box in his room that was filled with old stuff. "Ah there ya go! Here take this," He said while handing Arthur a helmet.

It was obviously an old helmet, just plain black, but covered with scratch marks (_"Really, what had the git done to get a helmet in this shape?"_) and the soft padding at the inside of the helmet getting lose, but for now it'll do.

"Ah brings back memories," Alfred said, looking somewhat melancholic, "But I wont tell ya today, we don't have time to do so. Grab yer guitar and we can go,"

Arthur went off to go grab his guitar, and Matthew already went to grab the motorcycles (there appeared to be two, tough Matthew's motorcycle was much less outstanding).

Alfred and Arthur walked out of the apartment, Alfred closing the door behind him and putting the key in his jeans pocket. Then they walked to the motorcycles, and Matthew was already waiting.

"C'mon, hop on Artie," Alfred said, and Arthur remembered the last time this happened… A small blush crept on his face by doing so.

He say down on the motorcycle and grabbed Alfred's coat.

"Really, Iggy, ya need to buy your own helmet if you want to have these lifts more often!" Alfred said to him turning around, with an obvious smile on his face, even tough only his eyes were visible thanks to the helmet.

Then they drove off.

"_So…he expects me to drive with him to the practise more often…" _Arthur noted, holding onto Alfred while smiling gently as he felt the wind once again blow through his cloths.

* * *

_/Author's notes/_

_Ah really guys, this was a hard chapter to write, with all the conversations going on… next chapter there will be a song, since then they'll be at the practise (FIANNYL XD sorry for the wait guys)_

_Really I expected to never finish this chapter, but I did, it took me a total of 6 hours, which is just incredibly long, really, but now it's finishes and I can upload it :P sorry for any mistakes, I was a bit rushed today_

_Also I tried some American accent for Alfred, and yeah it fails, and it will be better in the other fanfic, but DMAN ALL THESE THINGS WILL BE FIXED AFTER MY FINALS I promise, forgive me until then! (and if I forget, just tell me, xD tell me to get my lazy ass to work and fix the fanfic xD)_

_And well, I cant promise you all it'll be out next Tuesday, since my 2 weeks finals have officially started (they officially end on may 27__th__, but for me it's 26__th__ 3), and in the holidays ive been too busy with searching USUK stuff all around the internet, so I didn't study… and it's about my graduation so….. well :P _

_Hahaha I think all things will go well though :P only maths and physics can kill me…._

_Well, wish me luck, I hope I can write another chapter before next Tuesday, but please understand if I don't have it finished on time!_

_Oh and also, if you're interested, I started another fanfic. Warning; it's a lot more drama, less fluff :P so only for those who want it :P haha_

_Aah guys im dead tired now, and my hands hurt, so im gonna stop writing… I still have to check my spelling ;A; my eyes burn after staring at my computer screen for too long ;A;_

_Byebye!_

_Oh and on FF I got a notice at the other story about how I often write "tough" instead of "though" and OMG IM SO LAME FOR DOING SO ;A; I'm so bloody stupid! I know it, I know the difference, and yet I made the mistake over and over again ;A; please forgive me, I will try to fix it with all chapters, but NOT NOW, once again cuz of the finals… after the finals are over, I've got practically 10weeks of holidays more then other kids, so I'll have a total of around 18 weeks, so I WILL FIX IT WHEN THAT TIME COMES but for now…. I'm gonna upload this and sleep ;A; XD (I shouldn't have watched these yaoi vids yesterday evening around 4am when I had to wake up at 7…) XD_

_Oh and im so gratefull! Strawberry27Angel drew me ANOTHER fanart! You can find the link as the 2__nd__ link written after the 1__st__ one (FF: Profile!) :D_

_I do not own Hetalia or the characters, those belong to their rightful (awesome) creator, Hidekaz Himaruya_

_(05/17/11)_

_EDIT: yay let's celebrate the 10__th__ chapter by LETTING ME PASS THESE BLOODY EXAMS WITHOUT TOO MUCH EFFORT ;A; (plz guys XD LET IT HAPPEN *prays to Britannia Angel*)_


	11. Chapter 11

NON BETA VER

* * *

**Hamburgers With Rockin' Tea!**

Chapter 11

_By HamburgerWithTea_

* * *

_Just like with the other fanfic, before I start I'll tell you guys, I've fixed some words I miss-spelled in the other chapters, but haven't been able to upload the correct versions yet. Please wait for it :D_

_Also, I use French in this chapter. I probably failed, I tried to use easy sentences, but dfjskbfhdsbj my grade for French when I dropped it was 3 out of 10, which is like… worst of my class :D So if you find any mistakes, tell me! 3  
_

_Translations can be found at the bottom of the story, before the Author's Note!_

_Enjoy! _

_[1]"…_

_Rejected...since day one  
My name is...bastard son  
I've been damned...so many times I've lost count!_

…"

Arthur sang with all his might, while once again playing his beloved guitar. He liked this song and was very happy with how he wrote it a few weeks ago. Lucky for him, the fellow band members liked the song just as much.

"…

_I'm sick and I'm twisted  
I'm broken you can't fix it  
Don't make me, cause I'll do it  
Red button and we'll all go_

…"

Oh how he loved singing these lyrics.

He looked over at the sofa, where Alfred was sitting again, looking very impressed. At his left there sat Matthew, with the same look of amazedness. It made them look alike a lot more. And of course there was Feliciano, spacing out as usual.

"…

_Into the river below  
Into the river below_

…"

Arthur somewhat screamed as he noticed the song was almost ended. _"Too bad," _He thought, while playing the last part of the song.

Once finished the band let out a content sigh. They were all happy at how the song worked out, especially when they looked at their small audience and saw the amazed faces.

While Arthur was still catching his breath a bit after all the singing, Gilbert walked over to Matthew, who was holding a small chicklet.

"Ah thanks man, for taking care of the awesome Gilbird," he told the Canadian, "Damn I'm sure he'd have died without me saving him from that cat. And look, he really likes the awesome me; it follows me around!" he said as he put the chicklet on the ground and it started following him.

"Ah, no problem," Matthew replied softly.

"Allez, c'est un petit poussin," Francis noticed, "W'ere did you get it, Gilbert?"

"Speak English, you frogface," Arthur scuffed under his breath, only to not be heard since Gilbert replied to the question he got asked.

"Ah I found it alongside the road on my way here," he said with his usual German accent, "It was sitting there, piyo-ing to the awesome me. He must have noticed my awesomeness, since he kept following me when I walked on, so I decided to take it with me," he now explained.

"Bruder, you shouldn't have taken it with you, it's a free animal, it's supposed to stay in the wild," Ludwig told him, ignoring Feliciano, who was telling him how cool he looked when playing the bass, for a bit.

Gilbert didn't even listen to Ludwig, since he was hugging the small chick now. Arthur was looking at him with an uninterested face until…

"Het Artie, that was totally wicked!" Alfred beamed in his ear while swinging his arm around Arthur's shoulder. Arthur, somewhat overwhelmed, replied by pushing him away and trying to get freed from the one-armed hug. It didn't work out though.

"Get off me, you git! Stop harassing me!" he now tried to make Alfred back off by pushing even harder and making sure the American would notice he didn't like it by scolding at him.

"Hon hon, il t'aime! See, guys," a French accent said from behind the keyboard and all of a sudden all eyes were locked on the happy American and now flustered Brit.

"Huh, what did he say?" Alfred asked, still grinning and holding Arthur's shoulder, "Dude, ya should speak American!"

"It's bloody English, you twat, there _is _no so called 'American' language!" Arthur pointed out, "And it doesn't matter what he sais… he only talks rubbish." He continued, now glaring at everyone that was staring at them. Soon they all lost interest, and continued doing what they had done before.

Feliciano was still talking with Ludwig, while Gilbert was petting his newest friend.

"Ah, tu t'appelles comment?" Francis asked Matthew, who was just standing and looking at the instruments.

"Je suis Matthew, Mathieu en français," Matthew replied. Francis gave him a pretty shocked face.

"Tu parles français?" he asked with a voice filled with amazement, "Mais tu parles bien l'anglais! Es-tu Canadien?"

"Oui." Matthew replied, glad he could finally could talk in French. It's been a while since he had spoken it for the last time.

"Hey, talk in English, man, little Gilbird here gets all confused!" Gilbert said from the other side of the garage. Ludwig only rolled his eyes.

"Say, how about we do another song?" Arthur suddenly mentioned, trying to make the subject change into something he cared about, "We could practice this other new song of ours…"

"Oui oui, t'at is a good idea," Francis told him, "Since tomorrow we already 'ave to perform it…"

"Ah really there's going to be a performance tomorrow?" Alfred interrupted, all excited, "Why didn't you tell me this, Artie?"

"_Oh great, now he wants to come and watch…" _Arthur thought.

"Uhm, I somewhat forgot to mention it, I think," Arthur mumbled.

"You didn't tell your lover?" Francis teased him, knowing it'd annoy the Brit if he got distracted by Alfred tomorrow, "Well t'en, Alfred, you're welcome to watch!" He now invited Alfred, "Et toi aussi, Mathieu," he gave a small wink to the Canadian. This shocked Matthew, who was quickly turning away his head.

Ludwig gave a small cough to draw attention and said, "We were going to do just one other song, right?"

"Oh yes, of course! Let's get ready," Arthur replied, walking up to his guitar and putting it around his neck, "Uuhm ,the song's called 'Seven Nation Army'," he told the small audience, that was once again sitting at the sofa.

And then they started to play, Ludwig first, playing some awesome bass line. Soon after that Gilbert followed with his drums, and Francis added some small sounds to the song. Then Arthur started singing.

_[2]"…_

_I'm gonna fight 'em all  
A nation army couldn't hold me back  
They're gonna rip it off  
Taking their time right behind my back_

_..."_

Oh, once he started singing and playing the guitar, he couldn't help but being fully concentrated on the song. Nothing bothered him anymore, he was free. Free of annoying people, free of worries, free of everything, really.

"…

_Don't want to hear about it  
Every single one's got a story to tell  
Everyone knows about it  
From the Queen of England to the hounds of hell_

…"

How he loved these lyrics, how he enjoyed singing them, while playing the simple, yet so awesome song. So wonderfully distracting from the hard and tough life…

He looked up to see the amazed faces of the people watching. A small grin showed on his face while he continued playing, still fully content with the way things went at the moment.

Then he suddenly met the blue eyes, staring right into his own emerald ones. _"So captivating…" _Was all he could think, while he kept staring into the blue eyes, and they kept staring back. It was as if neither of them could break the stare and look away. They were caught by each others eyes…

"…

_All the words are gonna bleed from me  
And I will sing no more  
And the stains coming from my blood  
Tell me go back home_

…"

And then the song ended. The seconds seemed like minutes before Alfred broke off the stare, to look at the other band members and how they were all relaxing about having finished the song without any mistakes. Arthur only noticed he was staring until Alfred did so, and soon he felt a small blush cross his face. His cocksure grin changed into a flustered and shocked expression.

"Y-you did awesome, dude!" Alfred managed to say when he walked up to the Brit, who had turned around to unplug his guitar, still having a light blush on his cheeks.

"Ah uhm, thank you," Arthur mumbled, "S-so, are you going to watch the performance tomorrow? It's not too important, really, and it's just very un professional and…"

"Of course I am!" Alfred said, beaming his all-famous thousand watt smile, "I'm not gonna let my favourite hardcore British man perform on his own now I finally got invited!"

"_Hardcore British man? Seriously, what is this prick thinking, making up such a stupid name and all…"_

"Don't call me that!" Arthur huffed, glaring at Alfred, "We always play in the local pub, and it starts around 10pm and mostly it ends very late…"

"Ah damn that sucks, then I'll have to ask for a day off from work…" Alfred said with a sad face.

"T-then don't come! You shouldn't let this ruin your work and…" Arthur felt a slight amount of disappointment appear in his stomach. _"And here I thought he could finally…"_

"Nah it's okay, I didn't feel like working tomorrow anyway, so I'll just say I'm sick or something, it'll be okay,"

"Say, we're gonna quit for today, you better hurry outside before we lock you up in there!" Gilbert told them, while walking up to the door of the garage. He was still holding his chick.

"Comin'!" Alfred yelled back, waiting for Arthur to pick up his guitar bag, and then walk back to the door together.

They walked outside and all went their separate ways, on to their home. Alfred and Matthew had already left on the motorcycle because Arthur told them he still needed to take care of something. Not like he really did, he just didn't want to bother them…

"_So this git is going to watch us perform tomorrow," _Arthur thought as he walked home, feeling a bit happy about it all. Today had been a good day.

Suddenly he felt his mobile vibrate in his pocket. _"Which stupid wanker would call this late at night?" _ he thought, _"Probably that frogface…"_ But when he opened the message he saw it was from Alfred.

* * *

**From:** Alfred F. Jones

**To:** Arthur Kirkland

**Subject:** -

_Hey, Artie, lookin 4ward to 2morrow! _

_Goodnight!_

_-A_

* * *

Arthur looked at it with a small smile on his face… _"Tomorrow I'm going to show you what I'm best at, " _he thought, _"You better be ready!"_

* * *

**Songs used;**

[1] River Below by Billy Talent

[2] Seven Nation Army by The White Stripes

(look them up, they're awesome… The 2nd one helped me stay motivated to write this chapter :D)

And I know I said "bass line" as the beginning of this song, even though it's a guitar actually, but it's just that I had to let all characters play their instruments :P

**Translation of French words;**

_Allez, c'est un petit poussin_ = Oi, it's a small chick.

_il t'aime! = _He loves you

_Ah, tu t'appelles comment? = _(How're you called?) What's your name?

_Je suis Matthew, Mathieu en français = _(I am…) My name is Matthew, Mathieu in French.

_Tu parles français! = _You speak French!

_Mais tu parles bien l'Anglais! =_ But you speak English so well!

_Es-tu Canadien? =_ Are you Canadian/Are you from Canada?

_Et toi aussi, Mathieu_ = And you too, Mathieu (Matthew)

* * *

_/Author's note/_

_Yes it's been two weeks. Blame school. But now my finals are over, wohoo!_

_Uhg I hope I did well… I probably did? :D I mostly do, so whatever._

_Well this one is updated just in time, since for the rest of Tuesday (it's almost 1am here) I'll be visiting some Indonesian market… my mom kind of asked me to come along?_

_I hope you guys didn't mind the wait. Form now on I'll try to get back to the regular 1ch a week scedual… I do so because I, myself, hate waiting for new chapters, so I can understand you other fangirls hating to wait for them XD hahaha but fatser then once a week wont be happening, sorry guys XD_

_Also, thanks for the new fanart by Meerkat484 on dA! Can be found at the bottom of authors note(dA) or profile (FF)! :D_

_Hhm this chapter wasn't too interesting, but the next chapter will be! :D I'm looking forward to the next chapter, since it'll be the first step to the more dramatic stuff and less fluff… I know it all goes slow and all, but… I'm just the kind of writer who can't let these things happen faster, I like to have their relationship build slowly but make it very strong._

_I am planning on having some great improvement into their relationship soon, but I can't promise anything._

_I hope I didn't fail too bad at French :P Jalie96 on FF promised me she woul help me with French, if I needed, but for now I feel like it's pretty easy sentences, so I tried on my own. If you find any mistakes, tell me :D_

_Also, same for the text message,,, I don't know any English text-message-language XD I only know the Dutch one, but of course that wont help me here :P any mistakes or suggestions? Tell me! :D_

_Also, theres a VERY IMPORTANT QUESTION FOR YOU GUYS;_

_Well, I love to have pairings aside from USUK, but then we have Matthew, and we all know there's lots of PruCan and Franada fangirls out there, so I ask you guys, WHICH PAIRING DO YOU PREFER? :D_

_It wont show up too much for now, but late on in the story it will make some difference? :D_

_You can vote by sending replays, comments or PMs (notes on dA) and I'll keep track of the votes. Please DO vote, since it helps me out a lot!_

_Thank you for listening to my rambling, and really guys, look up the songs I used! :D they're awesome! (that's for the people who all sent me songs to use, I don't really remember who I got all suggestions from, but I want to thank you all!)_

_I do not own Hetalia or the characters, those belong to their rightful (awesome) creator, Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Also I do not own any of the songs used in this chapter!_

_(05/31/11)_

_P.s. The "hardcore british man" line is something I got form talking too much with xXTracesofDreamXx :D she came up with it 3_

_And the chicklet part with Prussia… well… a few days ago my dad found a ducklet that was grabbed by a cat, and we took it in to take care of it, then we put it with his mum and all, but it waggled not fast enough to keep track of them and then we decided we'd take care if it. It's called Scone, I insisted sicne it looks just like a burnt scone, and jkdfnfbds its so cute! I follows me around all the time and I am allowed to take care of this… the awesome me feels so much like Gilbo /shot I should start acting like him xD haha whatever XD he says PIYO PIYO to you all :D wohoo_

_EDIT: thank you all for helping me pointing out my mistakes and especially Jalie96 from FF for being my French-beta from now on :D it should all be fixed, if there's a small thing i forgot, TELL ME :D_


	12. Chapter 12

NON-BETA VER!

* * *

**Hamburgers with Rockin' Tea!**

Chapter 12

_By HamburgerWithTea_

* * *

_Long chapter is long, beware xD_

* * *

Nervous, he was, while drinking his newly-served tea. Nervous about tonight. Only about the performance, of course, since no way in hell he'd be nervous about what Alfred thought. No way, that'd be too embarrassing for him, with his pride.

He stood up from the cheap sofa he was sitting on and walked to the small stereo in the corner of the room. It was a pretty old one, the speakers sometimes didn't work too well, but it worked well enough to hear music.

He didn't really own much, and his flat was also kind of cheap, not like Alfred and Matthew's at al.

It's always been like this, his family never really owned much, but it was fine. They had enough to live and go to school. Too bad the only thing they didn't have enough money for was university. Arthur had gotten pretty good grades, even if he said so himself, but there was no money for college or university. He now lived far away from his family, but he didn't really mind that. He'd never been on really good terms with his brother, and his parents never really paid them any attention. It seemed he was more likely raised by his oldest brother.

He called them, once in a while, but just around holidays and celebrations. He usually only talked with them about how the things were going in each other's life. Nothing special really.

As he stood before the stereo he started to look for a CD which he liked. He didn't really have much to do today, since he was free from work and the performance was only around evening.

He still had to buy some new groceries though. It'd be okay, today, he could spend some money since tonight he'll get some extra payment from the usual fans. Maybe he should ask the band about sending a demo to a record industry once…

Once he put in a CD he liked (it was from _The Clash_, he didn't bother to look at the title though) he walked back at his stove to pour himself another cup of tea. After that he'd go shop his stuff and wait more…

Tonight was going to be special…

* * *

Alfred walked around in the apartment, not knowing what to do. He'd just called his boss to tell him he was 'sick'. A fever, he'd said, trying to make his voice sound tired. He wasn't quite sure if the boss had believed him, but he'd say "okay" and that was all that mattered.

Matthew was on day-shift today. He'd told Alfred it wasn't smart of him to play sick just to go see a performance, but aside from that he did nothing to stop Alfred. It wasn't his problem.

But now he'd finished all the jobs that had to be done, he was kind of restless. He didn't know what to do or where to go. He planned on playing some games or go surfing the internet, but in the end he couldn't keep his mind fixed on the things he did. It always wandered off to some, now well known, emerald green eyes with the most beautiful shimmering in them Alfred has ever seen.

In the end he just settled down by making himself a hamburger, make some coffee and sit on the couch, just watching random dramas on the TV.

He just sat there looking at the TV and switching from to a different channel if he didn't like the shows. That was until he started to wonder what time it was and he looked up to the clock that was hanging on the wall. _7pm._

He should start making diner soon, so that he could eat with Matthew when he came back from his shift. Maybe he should make some pancakes? Matthew loved those, he was sure his brother would forgive him for skipping work if he got some nice, well baked pancakes from him.

He got off the couch and walked to the kitchen to grab the ingredients. Those were almost always around, since Matthew was the one to buy the groceries most of the time, and he liked to make pancakes often.

The baking went pretty well, and Matthew was pretty pleased when he entered the apartment and met with the fragrance of newly baked pancakes.

"Hey, Mattie, how was yer work today?" Alfred asked with a loud voice from the kitchen, still finishing the last pancakes he was baking.

"Nah nothing special really. The boss was somewhat worried about your _fever _though…" Matthew replied, somewhat sarcastically, "So how was your day, lazy brother of mine."

"Hey I'm not lazy, I've got a good reason for skipping work for one day! And my day was boring, nothing to do and all," Alfred said, a bit of a low voice, since he could care less, "But tonight's gonna be awesome! "He now continued with a much brighter voice.

"Yeah, whatever, what time are you going there anyways?" Matthew asked him.

"Hhm, I just wanna go there around 9pm or something, Arthur said it would start around 10pm, but I wanna be there earlier." Alfred responded, "Ya should come as well, Mattie, it'll be awesome!"

"Uhm , I think I cancel for today, I am pretty tired after working a full day. Say hi from me though," Matthew told him.

After that they continued to talk about random, unimportant stuff, until it was time to go for Alfred. He took out his beloved motorcycle and stopped right before the pub. He was a bit late, about fifteen minutes, but it should be alright.

He looked around to see if he could find any vehicles that he thought were from one of the band members (such as the car Gilbert seemed to own, since he drove away from practise in it last time).

He didn't search too long though, since his mind was noticing something else; the nice and happy sounds form within the pub, making him feel even more excited about tonight.

He entered the pub without any hesitation, and the first thing he saw was that there were already a pretty big amount of people sitting at tables and the bar. The barman, he saw, was a long man with his hair all combed upwards and a small scar on his forehead. He was busy cleaning the bar, while handing people their ordered drinks (mostly beer) and talking to some regular customers, it seemed.

Alfred looked around to find Arthur and the others, and found them sitting in the back of the pub, besides the stage. He waved at them and walked up to them, while still looking around the pub. It was a nice pub, defiantly one that's liked a lot by the local citizens (mostly teenagers and young adults, all dressed somewhat different from the normal cloths you'd expect from people), and on the stage the instruments were already ready to start playing. He saw Arthur's guitar, decorated with the UK flag (of course, what else did you expect from Arthur) and then looked back at it's owner.

There he saw two green eyes staring back in his blue eyes. Completely captivated he was by them, but he quickly started to break the stare and check out the rest of Arthur's clothing.

_Hot. Sexy. Captivating._

That was all Alfred could think as he saw the Brit sitting in the corner of a couch, one foot on the table showing off a thick, black leather boot, decorated with silver studs, matching his jacket. Also he wore several bracelets with studs, and some hardcore necklaces. His motor gloves without the top part of the fingers made it outfit even better. Arthur wore a plain dark green shirt under it all, a bit ripped, and the pants… oh the pants were nice… they were blood-red covered wit a green pattern in the colour of Arthurs eyes that reminded him of the kilts they wore in Scotland (_Burberry_ it was called?), but yet this was much more sexy. The pants were so nice, and tight and… They looked so perfect on Arthur's slender body.

Alfred looked back at his face, to notice Arthur wore more extravagant earrings and piercings than usually, and then looked back at his eyes… _Was that eyeliner he saw around the Briton's eyes? Oh that sure was sexy…_

"Finally, you're here. Damn, Alfred, can you even tell the bloody time?" Arthur said with a sarcastic voice, "Here, come sit with us, there's some beer left." He continued.

"Y-yeah sure," Alfred said, still a bit stunned by Arthurs awesome appearance, "Y-you look kinda nice in those cloths and all…" Alfred mumbled.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you over the music," Arthur replied, raising his voice a bit. Since yes, the music was kind of overwhelming, especially combined with the voices of all people in the pub.

"Uuhm, I just said you looked nice tonight!" Alfred said again, a bit louder this time. He looked up at Arthur to see the Englishman have a light blush on his cheeks. Was it from the compliment Alfred gave him or from him being somewhat drunk. _"Or maybe it was just the light…"_

"T-thank you," Arthur said, gazing to the table in front of him to grab one of the small bottles and cans of beer and shoving it to Alfred, "Those are free from the guy who runs the pub, he said we make this pub more popular…" Arthur kind of mumbled, but Alfred was still able to hear him.

"Hey, it's almost 10pm!" Gilbert yelled from the other side of the table. Alfred only noticed him just then, he had been too captivated with Arthur, "So let's get on stage, don't you think, eyebrows!"

Arthur's corner of his eye twitched as he glared at the German guy that just mocked him. "Don't call me eyebrows, I've got a proper name, you wanker!" he said, but Gilbert was already focussed on Alfred.

"Say, where's that little brother of yours? Did he not come? That's too bad, really, I'd love to show him our performance tonight…" Gilbert said with a somewhat sad face.

"Nah he couldn't come along, he was tired and all, he had day shift…" Alfred replied, remembering Matthews words.

"Say, lets get on stage then, you were the one who was all excited just a few seconds ago," Arthur interrupted, already standing up from the couch he was sitting in and walking up to Ludwig and Francis who where at the bar, talking to the bartender. Feliciano didn't seem to be around…

As soon as they got up the stage, the people in the pub began to show their happiness by yelling and standing from their seats to walk up to the stage.

"Heya! Are you ready?" Gilbert yelled in the microphone before Arthur could get him to go sit at his place to play the drums, "You better be, since tonight I'm going to be awesome again!"

"Go sit down already, wanker!" Arthur told Gilbert silently, but still the microphone picked up the sound so the whole pub heard it.

Gilbert walked up to the drums and got ready to play them while Arthur grabbed his guitar, and adjusted the microphone to the right height. The other two were waiting for them to get ready.

"1 and 2, 1 2 3 4," Arthur counted softly before they started their song.

The whole pub was quiet, all listening to what was coming, as Arthur started to sing.

[1]_"…_

_No matter which way you go  
No matter which way you stay_

…"

The pub started to sing along, it seemed they performed this more often… Alfred just stared with amazement, wondering why it was attracting everyone's attention to just see then play…

"…

_I was walking with a ghost  
I said please, please don't insist_

…"

The song didn't really contain much lyrics, but just the sound of it, the voice, _Arthur's voice_… it all fitted so well…

Soon they had played several songs, and got a break to just start singing more songs afterwards. They kept singing and the audience kept liking them more and more.

After several more songs the performance was ended, and all band members walked off the stage to be greeted by fans. Both the ones who went there every week and the new ones.

Alfred walked up to Arthur and complimented him and the rest of the band of how 'awesome' they were. Soon afterwards the crowd started to spread again, making some space for Alfred to stay hanging around Arthur without being pushed away by fans.

"Hey, dude, you were awesome!" Alfred told him with a big smile on his face.

"You already told me that several times now, Alfred," Arthur shrugged it off. It was then that a man with somewhat wavy brown hair, glasses, a somewhat distracting mole and a kind of sophisticated look tapped Arthur on his shoulder. The guy was pretty serious looking and was somewhat out of place in the crowd, filled with outgoing adolescents.

"Hello, my name is Roderich Edelstein," The guy told him, "I'm here in representation of a record company that is scouting new talent, and hereby I ask you and your band if you would be interested in one of our contracts," the man continued, getting straight to the point.

Arthur only stared at him is disbelief. It was almost humours to see the mostly up-tight Brit act amazed.

"W-what?" Arthur managed to reply. Alfred wondered if the Brit has ever been this overwhelmed before in his life…

"As I said, I'd like to give the band a contract with our company. Of course we have to set up some rules regarding copyright and all, but I'm sure you guys can make it far." Roderich repeated, still looking like a young landlord while waiting for Arthur's reply.

"Wa-… bu-… Yes, of course we'd like it…" Arthur finally replied, still being overwhelmed, though he started to become his usual self, "We'll have to talk it out with the other band members though…" He continued.

"Ah that's okay we can do so another time, since tonight it's already too late," Roderich told him, "So, here's my business cart, call me if you're interested. My secretary will be picking up the phone, but just make an appointment with her. Well, see you," The guy now started to walk away, leaving behind a still amazed Arthur.

"_Wow, did that just happen? Did Artie get an offer for a contract? For real?" _Rushed through Alfred's mind as he stared back at Arthur, who was now staring at the business card in his hands.

"Wow, man, that's just… Wicked!" Alfred told the Brit. As Arthur looked up Alfred could clearly see the happy sparkled in the emerald eyes.

"Yeah…" Arthur replied while he started to walk away to the other band members.

Soon the pub started to become more lively with all the alcohol that had been served. Arthur included…

"I like unicorns, dun you like them too?" Arthur said with a slurred voice to Alfred while leaning against him with a half-full glass of beer still in his hand, "Dun you? They're so nice 'nd sparkly," Arthur continued, petting in air as if there was a real unicorn standing there.

"H-hey, dude, calm down, I think you drank enough for this evening already…" Alfred tried to get the Brit to put down his glass. He sure hadn't expected the guy wouldn't be able to hold his liquor.

Then Arthur turned to him, with a small blush and dazed eyes from the alcohol. "Nah your eyes are more sparkly then the unicorn though," he continued, now gazing up at the American, still leaning at his side. Alfred blushed, not sure how to handle the drunk that seemed to be attached to him. It was so cute…

Instead of paying too much mind to the Brit who made him feel nervous, he decided to look around the pub. Most of the people there were already drunk, and he had to admit he himself was a bit tipsy as well, but it was only now that he noticed how the pub was slowly starting to empty, as he still sat there with the Englishman at his side.

Gilbert was having a drinking contest with some other guys, Ludwig was talking to the bartender and Francis was hitting on everyone he came across. They all looked really happy, which was to expected seeing as they now almost got a contract with a record company.

"Hey, dun look at those naff wankers," Arthur got his attention again by grabbing Alfred's shirt with his now free hand (he put down the glass) and started tugging it, "Dun look at them, they're shit. I'll be better…" When Arthur said the last few words of his talk, he turned away his head and said it somewhat softer… _ "So cute…" _Alfred thought in amazement, still overwhelmed by the suddenly clingy Brit.

_Liquor made wonders happen…_

"Ah, dude, I'm sure ya won't say so when yer sober, we better drop ya off by ya home," Alfred said, not knowing what else to do. And thus he stood up from the couch, letting Arthur lean on one of his shoulders, and dragged him along to outside, not even bothering to say goodbye to the others.

When outside, he noticed he didn't have a choice but to drag the guy to his house by foot, since it'd be too dangerous to take the motorcycle since the Brit wasn't sober, and he wasn't fully awake as well. He'd pick up the motorcycle tomorrow, it was stored pretty well, not really easy to steal…

And thus he started to walk to Arthurs home, the other guy still clinging to him to save his balance.

It took a little while to get to Arthur's home, but they were lucky the apartment wasn't on the whole other end of the city. Alfred managed to get Arthur and him walk up the stairs (this apartment didn't seem to have an elevator) and searched for the number of Arthur's house. He soon found the right door and was now standing before it, still pulling the Brit up with an arm he had slung around Arthur's waits to keep him from falling.

_The keys._ He needed the keys.

He looked around for a moment, hoping there was a spare key visible or anything alike, but soon realised there wasn't. _He had to grab the key out of Arthur's pocket…_

He'd seen the Brit take out his walled before, and there were several keys attached to it, so he figured it had to be one of those. He quickly glanced around to see no sign of anyone being awake, and then grabbed the keys as quick as possible…

He succeeded and now held the keys in his left hand, still holding Arthur around his waist. He tried several keys, but he finally found the right one and opened the door. He switched the light on, laid Arthur on the couch in the middle of the small room, and glanced around for a bit.

The apartment was much less expensive as his and Matthews, that was obvious, yet it has this really visible Arthur-feel to it. He stayed looking around for a bit until he was distracted from an moan of frustration coming from the couch.

Walking up to the couch, he could see how Arthur was trying to get his coat and accessories off. One leather boot was already on the ground, and the guy looked rather _cute _trying to strip down his cloths to go to sleep.

"Here, let me help you," Alfred offered. It was funny to see the Brit struggling with the cloths, but he felt a bit like he needed help, and who better then a hero could help him?

Soon Arthur only wore his shirt, trousers and socks. Alfred was busy picking up his cloths to put them away so Arthur didn't have to do so when he woke up the next morning; the guy'd probably have a major headache.

But just when he wanted to walk away, he could feel someone grab his arm, dragging him down to the couch.

"Dun leave meh," Arthur mumbled, almost impossible for Alfred to hear, "Dun leave me, it's cold," Arthur now tried to crawl to him and hug him around his neck.

"H-hey, lets not do this Artie, I'm sure you'll regret it…" Alfred tried to protest against the clingy Englishman, but was cut of when he felt how tight the guy was hugging him. He seemed pretty desperate to keep Alfred around…

"Dun leave me, you won' leave me right, you're nice right?" Arthur continued, "You're nice right? Please stay here…"

Alfred could feel his heart racing and a blush creep upon his cheeks. It was weird to see mostly uptight Arthur act all scared and lonely. _"It's a bit cute actually…" _Alfred noticed himself thinking, quickly trying to shake these thoughts out of his mind. He was crazy…

"Just go to sleep, Artie, I'll stay here, 'kay?" Alfred tried to calm the other blonde down, and for a second it seemed to work.

Then he felt soft lips being pressed onto his own. For a second he was shocked, but soon he leaned in and kissed back rather excited…

His mind was in trance. All he could think of, all he could feel where those soft, luring lips on his own. The warmth of these lips spread through his body and caused him to lean into the kiss even more…

Soon he could feel a tongue slip into his mouth, and he was surprised. He didn't knew the guy could kiss this well…

He opened his mouth and let the tongue slip in, allowing it to make the kiss even more intense. _"I've never kissed this awesome in my life…" _he thought while continuing leaning in and it seemed as if both of them were trying to devour each other.

Alfred could feel Arthur's heartbeat as his hands crawled up the Brit's back, touching him as much as possible…

It took him a while to get his mind back to work. By the time it did he suddenly noticed…

_Just what was he doing?_

He quickly pulled away, and the moment he did so he could feel Arthur fall asleep and lean to his chest.

_What did he just do?_

This couldn't be happening for real, right? He was just drunk, that's all, he'll wake up soon and then notice it's a dream…

He quickly put Arthur back on the couch, careful not to wake him, and started to back away. _This couldn't be true…This wasn't happening…_

He walked to the door, grabbed his coat, and walked back to his home, his head still thinking about what just happened…

_It had been Arthur starting the kiss right? And Arthur was drunk, so there was no real meaning behind it all, right? _

Yet, then why did he…

…_Kiss back?_

* * *

Songs used;

[1] Walking With A Ghost – White Stripes.

(it's a cover they made, but whatever…)

* * *

_/Author's note/_

_Omg people this is the longest chapter I ever wrote and YAY they got a record contract (almost…) and and and… WHAT DID JUST HAPPEN? :D_

_Ooh ive been looking forward to writing this chapter, that's why it's up so soon, from now on more of these kind of scenes will happen, except that they will probably be put into smaller chapters. This chapter was about twice as long as the usual ones…_

_Well uuhm yeah why did I chose Roderich? That's because, I don't remember by who, but I was asked if he'd appear, and I was still thinking of who could be a guy frm a record company, and yeah, Roderich is interested in music and all… whatever xD his secretary is Hungary of course ;D _

_The bartender was NETHERLANDS wohoo I had to let him show up, right? Yeah he will show up later when the band gained some more popularity, since yeah ive got something awesome in mind…/shot_

_Uhm yeah another white stripes song, even though it's a cover, cuz I was listening to it, and I wanted to keep it short and not take the time to get a fitting song. The chapter was already superlong and I was lazy, I wanted to write the ending scene, so whatever XD_

_Yeha uuhm I fail at love-scenes. I'm a n00b of n00bs and I didn't have ANY experience beyond reading fanfictions. Yea im that lonely, and I don't even mind :P herpderp_

_I hope you guys enjoyed? :D _

_I hope I didn't forget anything… ._

_Ohyeah… about the votes for PruCan or Franada, you guys can still vote :3 I don't know when the final pairing will be announced, but keep on voting! (yeah just 1 vote per person, please, but I guess you guys already figured that :3)_

_P.s.. I was grinning so much writing down the kissing part… e u e_

_Have fun and look forward to the next chapter!_

_I do not own Hetalia or the characters, those belong to their rightful (awesome) creator, Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Also I do not own any of the songs nor brand-names used in this chapter!_

_(06/05/11)_


	13. Chapter 13

**Haburgers With Rockin' Tea!**

Chapter 13

_By HamburgerWithTea_

* * *

SMALL NOTE: if it's written _in italic _ and has " and " written before and after it, it's something the characters think, as you might have noticed by now, but if it's written _in italic _and have "—[text]" written, it means it's something said through the phone! I couldn't think of anything else, so if you guys have a better idea of how to see the difference when reading the story, please tell me! :D

Have fun reading (though it's a short chapter ;A; )

* * *

Arthur woke up, only to notice he was lying pretty uncomfortably on the sofa. He slowly opened his eyes, making sure not to let the light fall into his eyes too quick or bright. He'd drank quite a bit last night and could tell out of experience he'd better take it slow.

Once Arthur was used to the light he began to look around him, seeing most of his cloths lying in a bunch aside from the sofa. He was pretty sure he didn't do so himself; he'd drank quite often and never even once he took the time to change cloths or put them away once when he got home.

Slowly Arthur started to get up and decided to have a cup of tea. He didn't really feel hungry; he actually felt rather nauseous… side-effects from the alcohol, he assumed.

But as soon as he tried to stand up, he felt more nauseous and decided he'd better make a run for the bathroom. After that he felt better, yet still nauseous and had no appetite. He looked into the mirror only to look back into his own emerald eyes, surrounded by the now kind of wiped out _guy_liner. He'd wore it because it looked good on stage, and it made his eyes stand out even more. After he washed his face to make sure he didn't look too horrible he walked up to the water boiler and put in the water, then switched it on.

It was only by then that he realized his mobile was vibrating in his pocket. Letting the water be, still waiting for it to boil, he took out his mobile phone to see who messaged him.

"…_Alfred," _He mentioned to himself, almost mumbling, and a light blush became visible on his cheeks. He was rather happy to know he was alone at the moment.

He'd dreamt a rather unusual and kind of weird dream yesterday. _"Probably due to the alcohol," _he convinced himself. Yet he'd never before had this weird types of dreams, and it seen rather real.

"_Maybe I should ask Alfred about it directly," _he wondered for a second, only to ignore that very same thought almost immediately; that'd be _way _too embarrassing to his pride. Instead of fussing about it any longer he decided to read the message, try to see if there maybe were small hints about his dream maybe not being a dream…

"_But what if it wasn't a dream?" _rushed through his head, his cheeks blushing a bit darker, kind of unsure about the consequences.

Finally he actually looked at his newly received text message, which read;

* * *

**From:** Alfred F. Jones

**To:** Arthur Kirkland

**Subject:** -

Hey, Iggy, u OK? Srry leavin u so soon ystrday. Wanna meet up 2day at 6?

Bye- Al

* * *

"_What a lousy spelling, as to be expected from him, bloody wanker!" _was the first thing Arthur notice, but once he finally figured out what the American had texted him he felt his blush, that was somewhat forgotten, rise again.

"_So Alfred was here last night…" _Arthur thought, but also figured it still could've been a dream.

Without noticing he automatically called back Alfred's number, though still somewhat uncertain about his 'dream'.

"_- Iggy!" _Arthur could hear in a cheerful sound, blasting in his ear, wondering just why the git had picked such a weird and embarrassing nickname for him. He had to admit he even preferred 'Artie' over this one.

"Don't shout into my ear, you wanker! I could've been deaf! And your grammar is horrible, not to forget that I don't want you to call me by the ridiculous name ever again!" Arthur huffed, shortly forgetting why he even called the American boy.

But Arthur figured Alfred hadn't really listened to him, ad he heard loud eating and slurping noises.

"Just what the bloody hell are you doing?" Arthur asked the boy on the other side of the phone, while sitting down with his newly boiled water which he had poured into a rather large mug since he was convinced you could never have too much tea. He grabbed a teabag, and put it into the mug, somewhat enjoying the sight of how the flavour and colour of the tea spread through the water.

"_- Ah, I'm at McD's right now! Gotta work ya know, even on Sundays, part of working at a restaurant I think! But I'm on break now, so I'm having lunch, ya called at a good time!" _The happy voice continued to say, still talking loud enough for Arthur to move his mobile away from his ear a bit, _"- S-so what about what I texted you then?" _Alfred continued, trying to keep the conversation alive since Arthur was silent, his rubbing his temples as he felt the other side-effect of a hangover come up; a headache.

For a second, even though Arthur was kind of distracted by his upcoming headache, he thought the boy sounded somewhat nervous. _"That was probably just my imagination…" _

"Yes about six o'clock…" Arthur started talking, " It's not going to happen, I got a horrible headache," He felt kind of sad to turn the boy's invite down, but really, his hangover was killing him.

"_- Ah I can understand," _The mostly happy and bubbly voice suddenly sounds kind of sad and disappointed, which made Arthur feel even worse, _" - Ah but, hey, Iggy! I've got an awesome plan!" _

"Don't call me by that daft nickname of yours! Do it again and I will let you choke on your hamburgers, wanker!" Arthur replied, feeling less guilty now, "So what's this so called 'awesome' idea of yours?"

"_- You'll see later today, gotta go now, bye Arthur! Remember six o'clock!" _the boy said quickly before the beeping sound you hear when someone hang up on you was heard, leaving Arthur rather overwhelmed.

"_Six o'clock, right?" _he remembered while looking at the clock on his mobile; 3pm. He'd slept quite a lot, once again in his life being happy it was Sunday.

Arthur decided that he'd better get himself some painkillers from the cabinet in the bathroom and have some shut-eye until six then, kind of curious about the American git was planning. And thus, when he laid down on the sofa again, his mind drifted off into a daze, while listening to the rain ticking on the window, though it seemed distant.

"_I didn't notice it was raining…" _Arthur thought and then fell in a rather peaceful asleep.

* * *

He woke up for the second time today, but this time by the doorbell ringing.

"_Bloody hell, why so loud?" _Arthur asked himself as he slowly lifted form the sofa, his head still throbbing, and walking to the door. He opened it and was somewhat surprised by what he saw, since he had somewhat forgotten the lad said he had to be ready at six.

"Uhm, h-hi," The American said while looking down a bit at the smaller blonde. He seemed somewhat shocked by the glare Arthur beamed at him, even though the glare soon vanished and got replaced by s cute, light blush on his cheeks.

Arthur was kind of embarrassed about his angry appearance just now, since it seemed the American had gone all out of his way to visit Arthur; right now he was soaking wet while holding a bag of McDonald's and another bag, of which Arthur couldn't guess what was in it, holding under his, seemingly waterproof, bomber jacket.

"Come on in," Arthur now said, trying to act as nice as possible, even though his headache was still pretty bad. _"I just hope he won't act like his usually annoying self," _Arthur thought, even though he knew it was almost impossible his wishes would be granted.

The American walked in and Arthur shut the door behind him, then turned around to see Alfred walk up to the sofa drop the bags on the small table on front of the sofa.

Arthur walked to his room for a bit, only to get a towel for the lad to dry himself off. When he came back Alfred had hung his jacket at the hooks behind the door, just walking back to the sofa.

Before either of them noticed they could feel their bodies bump into each other. Nothing really bad happened, except for Arthur blushing and Alfred looking away, trying to avoid the shorter blonde's eyes. The stood there for a while, but then decided it never happened and both sat down on the sofa, each on the other side.

"Here, I grabbed a towel for you," Arthur said to Alfred as he offered him the black towel.

"Ah, thanks!" Alfred said to him, smiling. Even though the guy was smiling Arthur could see the boy was kind of nervous. But instead of making a fuss about it, he decided to let it slide, it probably was non his business anyways.

"Ah yes, I brought ya some food!" Alfred now said, while grabbing the McDonald's bag, taking out enough food for the both of them, including a happy meal. They just shared their food, though Alfred claimed the toy from the happy meal (Arthur didn't even want it anyways); It was a small and cheap portable game, kind of like 'space invaders' it seemed.

"Don't be so childish!" Arthur had said, but he thought it was kind of funny to see the American fuss about how he got killed while he was almost at the end of the level.

They had 'quite a jolly time', as Arthur would call it, that was until Alfred turned to him and looked at Arthur with serious eyes, full of questions.

"W-what is it?" Arthur asked, becoming a bit nervous by the suddenly serious face of the boy. He'd never seen this kind of expression on the guy's face before.

"Uhm, well, yesterday…" Alfred began, but fell silent afterwards.

"What about yesterday?" Arthur asked in reply, hoping it would get the American to continue talking, since the word 'yesterday' made some pictures of his dream (_"it had to be a dream right?"_) popped into his head, and for a second he felt a small tinkling in his lips, as if they had just remembered the _kiss_ that had appeared in the dream.

"Nah, nothing really, I kinda forgot," Alfred replied, trying to change the subject. Arthur could see the guy was hiding something from him, since the guy scratched the back of his head. He always did so when he was nervous, it seemed.

"B-but I got something for ya!" Alfred continued, grabbing into the other, smaller bag. As he took out his hand, Arthur could see a package being held in the American's hand, "Uhm I hope ya don't think it's too girly ' nd stuff, but I kinda liked it, it made me think of ya, 'cause it kinda fit yer guitar 'nd all, 'nd well…" he started rambling while giving Arthur the package.

Arthur quietly accepted it, not really listening to what the boy was saying to him, and looked at the paper that was wrapped around it. It was quite plain, really. Just gray with a small coating of metallic shine over it, which made it look a bit like silver.

He slowly unwrapped the present and looked at it in amazement; in his hands were a pair of star-shaped earrings, decorated with the UK flag. Also there was a small unicorn plushie in the wrap. For a moment he felt like hugging the American and thank him for the wonderful present, but he decided not to.

"Uhm, yeah it's kinda like, well, I bought them 'cause I figured they'd look good in yer ears 'nd all, but well the women at the desk kinda thought I was buying it for a girl, so she included the free unicorn plushie in it 'nd all. I told her not to but well, it just kinda happened and all, and I couldn't exactly unwrap it before I gave it to ya 'nd all, so if ya don't like it ya ca-," Alfred was suddenly cut off by the look on the Brit's face.

It was a look full of amazement, gratefulness, but overall happiness. It made the American blonde blush a bit to see that his present made Arthur so happy. He looked into Arthurs eyes and couldn't help but just stare, fully captivated by them.

Arthur seemed to be just as captivated by the sky-blue eyes and soon he moved a bit closer; just to take a better look at them of course. He could feel the American getting closer to him as well, and suddenly it was back again; the tinkling sensation on his lips.

_The same as he had felt last night…_

* * *

_/Author's Note/_

_Okay people, that took a lot of time for me, and I practically wrote myself asleep? XD sorry that its like, 3 hours too late to say I've uploaded it on the usual Tuesday. I was busy/lazy/whatever XD though I did see an awesome documentary about some beautiful house on BBC :3 /shot_

_Okay so… I want even planning on letting them kiss yet? XD it just happened… I am not sure if I can write smut in the further chapters though; ive never ever ever done so before, but whatever, everyone has to experience writing it for the first time :P don't worry though, it wont be next chapter… I'm too stubborn about it being realistic XD_

_Yeah, so, a small thingy to look forward to to you readers; im currently working on a oneshot ;D it's USUK ofc, but asides from that I wont spoil :P (though I fail at keeping my mouth shut XD)_

_Thanks for all reviews, commants, favs, alerts, whatever. I will make this short, and thus it's about time I say goodbye? I still have to beta it a bit an then upload… and my dad already told me to go sleep :P damn xD _

_And im very very grateful to my spellingchecker 3 XD_

_Also, before I forget, the votes for the Canada pairings are still open. I don't know how much or when they will show up but whatever XD_

_Well just to give you a small update, the current votes are;_

_Prucan: 15_

_Franada: 3_

_(damn huge difference XD)_

_And just some awesome sideinfo; finally I managed to eat pasta, hamburgers and tea all at the same meal :D too bad there wasn't kartoffel salat (SP? It's german for potato salad xD)_

_And tomorrow I will know my final results for my graduation thingy…I cant say im really nervous, but well, I just hope it works out well…_

_Byee! 3_

_I do not own Hetalia or the characters, those belong to their rightful (awesome) creator, Hidekaz Himaruya_

_(06/15/11)_

oh and it's exactly 1 year and 8 days ago my hetalia obsession started :D my longest obsession ever, and still going strong XD /shot_  
_


	14. Chapter 14

NON-BETA VER!

* * *

**Hamburgers with Rockin' Tea!**

Chapter 14

_By HamburgerWithTea_

* * *

_It was written while listening to the Robot Unicorn Song. That's probably why it's so…yeah…weird? XD_

* * *

Arthur felt how slowly, but surely, Alfred's lips connected with his.

"_This can't be happening," _he tried to assure himself, but soon totally forgot about it when he could feel Alfred trying to take control by nibbling softly on Arthur's bottom lip. The smaller blonde soon opened his mouth and let their kiss become even more passionate.

Arthur could feel the heat rise to his cheeks, making a red blush as they continued kissing, both forgetting about everything but one other.

The first soft and insecure kiss was now becoming a passionate one filled with emotions and desire. The Brit grabbed the American's hair in order to make it impossible for the other blonde to pull away, while in return Alfred grabbed the other firmly around the waist, slowly working his hands up his back and pushing his shirt up. He didn't even notice he did so himself.

They still were kissing passionate as several seconds passed, neither of them wanting to think properly about what they were doing, but instead just enjoying the good feeling it gave to kiss each other.

And a good feeling it was.

They both tried to be as close as possible, and Arthur even went as far as to swing his legs around Alfred in order to do so.

By that time Alfred had already undone Arthur's shirt and threw it aside them, leaving it be until they were finished. _Even though they didn't ever want to stop._

Arthur, in return, slowly zipped open the zipper of Alfred's sweater, making sure not to break the kiss and to touch the other's torso as much as possible in the progress.

Arthur could feel the tenseness of the strong muscles from the other guy. He could feel them move as he and Alfred kept kissing, no that Arthur was put onto his back by Alfred, only giving a small moment of breathing before they continued their kiss.

Arthur had never experienced something like this before. He didn't know about Alfred, but he turned out to be a rather sloppy, yet good kisser. It was _captivating _to see the other boy's eyes shimmer from emotion whenever they quickly opened their eyes, to then shut them again to concentrate purely on the kiss.

Arthur kept touching the other's body, thinking it was the very best feeling he'd ever got, while Alfred continued to strip Arthur down with a passion he'd never experienced before.

Soon Arthur's trousers were down halfway, showing off the white, perfectly white, skin of his tights. It was then that Arthur's mind snapped back to reality and he quickly tried to sit up, not knowing what to think.

"_D-did I just…" _he thought in a quick panic, looking over at the blue-eyed blonde that was sitting opposite from him with a shocked and somewhat insecure expression.

"A-Artie?" Alfred asked, not sure what to do.

Arthur just stared at him, while an even brighter blush spread across his face. He was sure this had the be the very biggest blush he'd ever had.

He looked back at his shirt on the ground and his half-stripped state. Suddenly embarrassment took over and soon he tried to pull up his trousers. _"Lucky I still had my underwear on…"_

Alfred, though, still didn't know what to do and just sat on the sofa, staring at Arthur as the Brit collected his shirt from the floor and pulled it on again, with much for to be quicker.

Once Arthur put on his shirt again he looked back at the American. _"This can't be real, right? It can't!" _ he assured himself, but deep down he knew he was making himself think lies.

"Hey, Arthur," Alfred said again trying to get the Brit to speak again. He wasn't used to Arthur being so quiet and shocked. He reached out to grab the other's shoulder, but the smaller blonde turned around, letting his back face Alfred.

"S-so," He began mumbling, almost impossible to hear, but still Alfred get what he was saying, "T-that what I dreamt, wasn't r-really a dream, right?" Arthur asked, and Alfred could see his bright red ears poking out from between his hair.

"No," Alfred replied, not knowing what else to say but the truth, "B-but if ya wanna forget 'nd stuff ya can, I mean we can, like, pretend it never ever happened 'nd all 'nd then it'll be over 'nd no hard feelings 'nd stuff," He started rambling, not sure about what Arthur was thinking and being afraid of having offended or scared the other.

Arthur just turned around, not too much though, still trying to hide his blush –which didn't work out-. He stared Alfred in the eyes for a bit and then the American felt silent. Both stared in each other's eyes, slowly noticing the truth about what just happened.

Neither of them did know what to say, that was until Alfred decided to change the subject; no matter how sudden or awkward it was, it was better then the silence that was there now.

"S-so how 'bout watchin' some movie or something," Alfred tried a convincing smile, but still you could read from his face even he noticed it was an awkward situation.

It took a little time before Arthur answered his suggestion but then quickly nodded. They both sat down after Alfred grabbed some random comedy movie from a rack near the TV. He was kind of surprised about the Brit watching and even owning comedy movies.

While the film started playing both of them sat on the sofa, both of them on the other side of the sofa in order not to bring up the close moment they had experienced just before. As the comedy went on, suddenly Arthur spoke up;

"So," He said, eyes still focussed on the screen, "W-what should we do now?"

He didn't have to explain the question; Alfred understood him. He might be obnoxious, oblivious and seem a bit stupid, but there were a few moments in his life at which he knew how to be serious.

Alfred switched off the movie, since non of them actually was watching it. It was just a mere distraction from reality for a bit.

"W-well," Alfred also started to blush a bit, though not as much as Arthur was, "W-we could, ya know… like, uhm, b-be together and all?" He wasn't sure of how Arthur would react, and he was kind of scared about what the consequences might would be if Arthur wouldn't like his suggestion.

Arthur just kept staring at the, now black, screen of the TV, but his blush grew a bit more red (it'd been fading a bit the last few minutes). Alfred moved closer, once again, going slow though to make sure Arthur wouldn't get angry at him.

As soon as he was close enough to Arthur he just kept staring at his eyes, trying to make eye contact. The smaller blonde began to feel a bit uneasy and turned his head a bit, only to be once again captivated by the beautiful sky-blue eyes…

He had to admit he might had a little crush on the lad.

They stared a bit longer, non of them knowing the answer of the question about becoming a couple or not, but instead moved closer once again.

Alfred kissed Arthur with a bit of hesitation at first, but soon it became a deeper kiss. Not as passionate as their other one though.

Alfred kept kissing the Brit, who was now starting to kiss back after he came out of his daze, and the American slowly put his weight onto Arthur, once again pushing him down at the couch. Though this time they didn't go as fast as the first time.

This time it was gentle, soft and overall sweet. Not rough, passionate and overwhelming.

Arthur could feel how his back was slowly pushed back into the sofa behind him and how the taller guy's body started to lie on top of him.

The kiss continued to be gentle and slow, making sure to enjoy the moment instead of being head over heels. After a small final kiss Alfred gave, he let himself drop half off the Brit and then snuggled a bit closer to the other blonde, almost as if trying to radiate his love for the guy rather then talking in words.

Arthur was a bit surprised by the sudden stop of the kissing, but he felt rather content with the American laying at his side. He didn't need anything else, he was happy now. He just wished they could stay like this forever.

"_Maybe it's just a _tiny_ bit more then a crush," _he thought but soon he convinced himself that was ridiculous.

After all, _he couldn't be really 'in love' for the first time in his life, now could he?_

* * *

After that even Alfred and Arthur decided to better shut up about their relationship for now, and just go on with their lives.

A two weeks passed and it was filled with sweet text messages and passionate kisses.

By now, Arthur and the band had a contract with the record company, and they'd be recording some of their songs soon. Everything seemed perfect in life.

Arthur awoke by a ray of sunlight falling into his eyes. Life seemed so much brighter lately.

He looked up at the clock that was located on the small table besides his bed, and noticed it was already nine in the morning. Normally he'd had woken up already since he had to go to work, but ever since the band signed a contract he didn't have to anymore.

Arthur's job at the CD store would soon come to an end, since he didn't need to work there. Instead he focussed on practising with the band and getting things in order with the record company.

Arthur looked besides the clock only to see the small unicorn plushie he received from Alfred roughly two weeks ago. He stared at it for a while, remembering the nice, yet somewhat embarrassing, memories.

"_I should buy him something in return," _

He'd thought so before he even noticed himself. The present wouldn't be able to be too expensive, since he was a bit short on money this month, but he figured he should give something anyways after all the stuff Alfred had done for him. He only now figured out how nice Alfred had really been to him over the past few months he knew him.

Arthur decided he'd better get out of bed and take a nice shower in morning, so he could search for a nice present the rest of the day. Tonight there would be no practice, so he'd just call Alfred over and then handle over his present, hoping he was able to find something.

Also, he needed to let his guitar have a small checkups today. Lately it seemed one of the pickups* worked poorly. And thus, after he showered and dressed, he put his guitar back in it's bag (he's left it out after he played it last night) and made sure he took his wallet, keys and ID with him.

Once he was sure he had everything he walked out into the sunlight. The bright sunlight that now, ever since two weeks ago, seemed so much more joyful.

"_Let's see what I can find" _he thought, and walked off towards the bus stop, deciding it was for the best to shop in the nearby city. After all they had a bigger assortment…

* * *

_/Author's note/_

_* in case you don't know what a pickup is, it's those bars with small metal round thingies on electric guitars that 'pick up' the vibrations the string is giving off when you play them. xD fail explanation_

_Yes short chapter… but I dunno it just felt right to end it here? xD in the end it worked out completely different from what I had in my head for over the past week._

_Sooooooooooooo anyone think this needs mature warnings? Im not sure… it will get more smutty, even though I noticed my epic fail while writing._

_You should have seen me grinning and derping while writing that stuff… damn it finally shows through how much of a loner-stupid-wannabe-fangirl-with-no-experiecne I am ._

_And yes the last part was crap, but I had to write SOMETHING in order to fill it . FML today I fail horribly_

_So did you guys already read my new story? There's only one chapter uploaded yet, but whatever XD dud it got like 110 favs on dA within 9 hours, and really, that's my record. I heard it even made it to the front page O_O I'm still in a bit of a shock. _

_Thank you guys for all your epic support!_

_Uuhm yes, prucan and franada, these are the votes up to now…_

_Prucan: 18_

_Franada: 6_

_(yes, votes are still open, but no, I don't think there will be made any difference anymore XD sorry to the franada fangirls.)_

_I plan on letting the Canada-pairing appear soon :D but yet again, I can never tell, since I always write different stuff then that's in my mind . IFL_

_Well then. Now I'll continue playing Robot Unicorn Attack. I swear it's a game invented for Iggy._

_Byeee 3 I will make the next chapter better ;A; I just fail at life._

_And thanks for the awesome reviews and comments, they are STILL WELCOME, THEY KEEP ME WRITING ;D instead of procrastinating XD herpderp_

_I do not own Hetalia or the characters, those belong to their rightful (awesome) creator, Hidekaz Himaruya_

_(06/21/11)_


	15. Chapter 15

NON-BETA VER

* * *

**Hamburger With Rockin' Tea!**

Chapter 15

_By HamburgerWithTea_

* * *

Arthur was now walking through the mall, still not sure what to buy for Alfred.

He'd passed several toy-shops and sweets-shops but he didn't find anything that he thought would really appeal to Alfred, no matter how childish the lad was, or he wouldn't be able to afford it.

By this time, Arthur actually became desperate. After he'd dropped his guitar at his favourite instrument store –he'd be able to pick it up tomorrow-, he'd been walking around for three hours at least. And even though the city was big enough to have a lot of different items, he still wasn't able on finding the perfect gift.

He'd never been good at finding gifts, but mostly some flowers would do, or some money. Maybe even some average gift. But for Alfred he felt like he had to buy something _special._ The guy had also bought him some rather expensive and especially very precious gifts. And thus he wanted something just as worthy to give in return.

But that turned out to be more difficult then he'd expected.

Arthur now continued to walk along the mall, which started to become more empty now the top-visitor hours were over. He'd got just a small street left where he might be able to get a gift; it was this or nothing.

And that's why he now walked along a small shop filled with nicely decorated pies and all sorts of other delicious food such as beautifully decorated muffins, appealing donuts and a plate filled with scones that looked too delicious to be real.

Without himself noticing, Arthur now walked inside the store. He was greeted by a very stiff woman behind the counter. He greeted her in return by giving her a small nod.

The woman didn't seem to be pleased Arthur walked into the store.

"_Probably because of my looks,"_ Arthur figured while trying to ignore the suspicious glare the woman gave him. No matter how good and nice the shop looked on the outside, it seems the people that worked here weren't the most hospitable, as was emphasized as another person –a male, and looking at his head probably the man who baked all this- came from behind the door that said 'employees only' and also glared him down.

Still pretending as if he didn't notice, Arthur continued to look at the pies and thought he might should buy one for Alfred. It might wasn't a present that you could hang onto but he was sure the American would be rather happy to see a colourful and beautifully decorated pie on his plate. While thinking carefully about what Alfred would like the best he now gave a small glimpse to the prices.

"_What the-..! that's the most bloody expensive pie I've ever seen!" _and thus Arthur continued looking at other pies, but in the end it seemed all of them were high-priced. No way he'd be able to afford them, no matter how much he'd like to do so.

Without saying goodbye to the unfriendly employees Arthur now walked out of the shop again. Too bad, he still didn't have anything to give to Alfred. That as until an idea popped into his mind;

"_What if…" _Arthur thought while standing still in the middle of the road, only focussing on his thoughts, _"What if I bake my own pie? I'm rather skilled at baking pastries, even though I say so myself. And I could add some scones and small muffins as an extra. I'm sure he'd like it…"_

And as he kept thinking of what to make, he now walked toward the supermarket. He would make sure to buy all ingredients he needed, and make every part of it himself. He didn't need any of these horrible just-add-water packages, he'd rather make everything himself. He'd show Alfred what he would do for him, even though of course he wouldn't admit it.

After he bought a small cooking book –he needed one anyway- he now started gathering eggs, milk and several other ingredients needed to make muffins, a pie and scones. It might seem like a lot of ingredients and a lot of kick-knacks, but he was sure Alfred would be able to eat it. _"That git eats anything and everything,"_

As he now paid his newly collected supplies, he noticed that it was still cheaper then the pies he could've bought at the shop. _"Take that, greedy bastards!" _he thought with a evil grin. That grin soon faded into a gentle smile though, after he felt great for doing these special things for Alfred, _his boyfriend._

Arthur didn't like to admit Alfred was his boyfriend, it was still a bit hard to accept that he'd fallen for such an idiotic git, but truth be told, he'd felt happier then ever. Alfred was still as annoying as ever, but lately Arthur noticed his sweet side more often.

The lad had this weird type of charm about him. For some reason, no matter how annoying, obnoxious, oblivious and loud he was, he was perfect. At least he was in Arthur's eyes. Arthur hadn't told anyone about them yet, and he'd made Alfred swear he'd also not tell anyone, not even his brother, in order to keep up his though image. For some reason it was rather important for him at the moment, especially since they were now starting to develop their popularity.

Once he reached his flat he was glad to be home. It felt a bit empty to be there though without his most precious property; his guitar. Yet it was kind of relaxing to be home and don't have annoying, selfish people staring at him as if he were a monster.

"Stupid people don't know about expressing your beliefs and all," he mumbled under his breath while packing out all the ingredients for the food he was going to make.

When done setting all supplies on top of the table Arthur stood there for s second, looking ready to work hard and make something delicious. He proudly looked around and smiled competitive upon seeing it all. He then slowly moving his hand up to his ear and touched one of the earrings he'd gotten from Alfred and put in his right ear. He also brushed his hand along one of the newly pierced earrings; this one had been pierces about a week ago, since Arthur felt like he should pierce a hole especially for Alfred's earring. He still wasn't able to put it in though, since it'd take a few weeks to heal before he could take out the original earring and replace it by one of Alfred's, but it had been worth it.

He was kind of used to the piercing now, he'd let his ears get pierced several times. Right now he has four in his left ear –three in his flesh only and on in the upper part of his ear- and five on the left, including the new one. Two of them were pierced in his flesh and two others were pierced along his upper ear. The fifth one was pierced in the middle of the side of his ear.

He didn't have a reason to do so, except that he'd liked these piercings ever since he got into playing his guitar. He felt like it suited the image, his image.

At first his parents had been shocked, and lately they completely ignored him. His brothers and little brother barely kept in contact with him, but now he'd got a record contract he'd show them all what he was made of. They shouldn't have judged him on appearance and believes even though they weren't as high-class as they hoped they were.

For a long time they'd tried to keep him from this all, and let him get a proper job and a nice wife to marry, have kids and live in a happy family just like his brothers, but he'd been stubborn and eventually it ruined the relationship with his parents.

He'd miss them sometimes, but Arthur couldn't say he really felt like he'd made a bad decision; at least he chose what he wanted to be, not what others wanted him to be. It has been hard but in the end he did it, and now he's got this contract he would make sure to show his family that even without all these so called 'proper' jobs you can become well-known.

Arthur then suddenly snapped back to reality, noticing that he'd been standing there for a good several minutes before he noticed again that he'd have to start baking now, if he'd want to have this all finished by tonight at ten.

Alfred would get back late tonight but he'd make sure to pay Arthur a visit, he'd promised.

Arthur now started reading the recipe, and started to add the first few parts of the recipe, such as lour and egg. But soon he figured he thought some of the ingredients seemed to be like it wasn't enough, or it was too much, so he adjusted it himself a bit. After all, he was a real British gentleman, and so he was sure he'd be able to make the scones just as they were supposed to be, even though he wasn't a cook.

After he finished making the dough it was time to put the weirdly shaped pieces god-knows-what into the oven. And thus Arthur put them in, since he thought it wasn't necessary to pre-heat it; he could also just higher the temperature.

After a day of hard work the food had eventually all been in the oven, and Arthur looked at what he'd created;

Not all shapes were very recognisable and some parts were rather black, but that happens to every cook right? So he was convinced he could be rather proud of himself.

Also he'd added some decoration. Arthur decided to decorate them with the logos of superheroes, since Alfred seemed to like those so much. The Batman and Ironman ones didn't go too well, and the Spiderman one ended up being more like a mess of red and black all smudged all over the cake, so at some points it'd gone a bit wrong but overall Arthur seemed to be rather the artist today… at least the superman logo was recognisable…

Arthur decided he'd better put them in his fridge for now, and let Alfred be the first to taste the well-baked, delicious food.

After he'd finished doing so he gave a quick glance to the clock at the wall. It was around eight now, so it'd take about two hours before Alfred would arrive, and thus Arthur decided he'd better have a small meal. Working so hard had made him hungry, and also he still had to clean the mess. Cooking was fun, but it always seemed to turn out into a small battlefield of food.

In the end Arthur ate a quick meal consisting of some minipizza's.

When done he decided he should watch the telly for a bit until Alfred would arrive, and thus he switched the TV on. The time seemed to pass quicker after he did so and soon he heard the doorbell ring.

With a sudden jolt of happiness Arthur switched off the TV and walked towards the door to open it, only to be greeted by a small kiss on his cheek. As he looked up, he stared right back into the beautiful eyes he loved so much.

"Hey," Alfred said, smiling widely.

"Hello," Arthur said in return, a bit stunned by the cute kiss on his cheek. He then let Alfred in and walked towards the fridge to grab the food as Alfred sat down on the sofa.

"Uuhm," Arthur started, "I-it's not like I did it for you, it was just because I wanted to do something this afternoon and thus I made these," He now held out the small plate of food.

Alfred looked at it with a look filled with amazement, a small smile, and a somewhat, almost unnoticeable, scared feeling in it by looking upon the rather weird objects, that seemed to be food.

"So, what is it?" He asked innocently at Arthur.

Arthur felt a small blush rise, "It's scones and some other pastries. Just try it already, git!"

Alfred then grabbed a 'scone' without saying anything else and put it in his mouth…

* * *

_/Author's Note/_

_Hohoh how much fun Arthur made him food :3 I got this idea cuz I made scones last time XD people seemed to like it, but it only worked out cuz I only had to add water + my mom helped me with the oven… yes im as horrible as iggy in the kitchen._

_Okay people so important stuff; from July 4__th__ to around 16__th__ I'll be in France and I don't know how regular I'll be uploading. I will try my best to keep writing, and I figured something out on making it happen, but there's no guarantee I can upload before I get home, mostly because I have to use my parent's computer. But then again, that why we have things called as online-storage XD muhahaha_

_I am lucky having internet =3= part of the awesome thing of staying at my aunt's 2__nd__ house :3 and ive even got a pool! 3 omg yay ive been looking forward to it_

_Sooooo yes nothing much happened in this chapter, you found out a small thing about Arthur's past… I don't even know myself how it's all in his past, but whatever this is the main reason he's so alone :P lol_

_I've been to a lot of parties last few days XD and I found out that I don't really get drunk fast xD yay for me_

_Well also there's this awesome guy friend of mine, who figured out about yaoi, and then my bff and I started spamming him with USUK pictures and right now he's also reading one of the fanfics I recommended XD hahah he's not gay but he's awesome though :D he is planning to upload one of his own stories tomorrow, so I might put on a small link to support him xD he's a good friend of mine :3_

_Well so now you know all stuff fyou need to know… I hope I can upload stuff but I cant promise anything. An new chapter of It's Called Love should be up soon, atleast ive got it in my head, the start, but now I still have to write. As for AhTL I am not sure yet, got a bit of an author's block for it . sorry_

_I was planning to add some prucan in this chapter, or at least Alfred noticing how they get along more (yes its not written down but omg I focus on USUK and its from their POV so theyd think and talk about it an all…) but in the end it didn't fit in properly, sorry!_

_Byeee! 3 thanks for all nice reviews and comments, maybe next chapter will contain a bit smut? Who knows… I don't XD_

_I do not own Hetalia or the characters, those belong to their rightful (awesome) creator, Hidekaz Himaruya_

_(06/27/11)_


	16. Chapter 16

nonbeta

* * *

**Hamburger With Rockin' Tea!**

Chapter 16

_By HamburgerWithTea_

* * *

_Yeah, might better warn you, rating's going up slowly but surely… it's not really smutty yet, but that's only because I was out of time XD lol_

* * *

_Alfred then grabbed a 'scone' without saying anything else and put it in his mouth…_

As soon as he –tried to- chew the first bit, his expression and motions froze.

"And? Is it nice?" Arthur asked him in anticipation, not noticing how the other seemed to have his skin turn into a weird shade of white instead of the usual tanned tone of his, "…Alfred?"

Without saying a thing, Alfred suddenly started to cough very loudly as if he were choking on the 'scone'.

"Alfred! Hey, Alfred, you okay?" Arthur asked in a bit of a panic.

"Y-Yeah," Alfred said in between more coughs, "I-it's okay," he coughed again, but it started to become less.

"Uuhm, so… How did it taste?" Arthur asked, really curious.

Alfred coughed a bit more before he straightened his back again and looked Arthur in the eye.

"Uhm, how should I put this," he wondered while scratching the back of his head, "It was kinda… _Different_ from the usual food I eat,"

"So… you liked it?"

"Uhm… it's not my type of food, I think," Alfred tried to keep Arthur happy. After all, he'd worked so hard to give Alfred a present, it'd be somewhat mean to tell him his food sucks. He'd better tell him another time.

"You want some more? There's a lot!" Arthur held a plate filled with even more burnt and un-recognisable food in front of Alfred's face. The American turned his head away at the smell coming from it. He'd never expected it to be possible for food to _not _taste delicious.

"Uhm, no dude, I already ate at work," instead of his usual appetite Alfred now decided he'd better skip this offer. He didn't want to choke again.

"Ah that's too bad, I'll put them in a bag for you so you can take it with you," Arthur said as he walked off.

Alfred was just glad he didn't have to eat more of it. It might not be nice, but he would better just dump the food in the trash bin on his way home.

He coughed again, still having a bit of scone making him choke.

"You sure you're fine?" Arthur asked as he walked back holding a bag in his hand, probably filled with the 'food'.

"Yeah, sure it's okay, I'm American! 'nd a hero even," he smiled.

"Whatever, stupid git," Arthur murmured as he sat down next to Alfred, even though having a small grin on his face.

He was still a bit nervous even though they were a couple now. He'd never really experienced a lot of _serious _relationships before and was still rather inexperienced.

He didn't tell Alfred though; it'd be too embarrassing.

"Y-you want to listen to some music?" Arthur said to break the silence that was now hanging in the air.

"Yeah, sure,"

"Anything you'd like?"

"Nah, I don't care, put in whatever ya like,"

And thus Arthur decided to just press the 'play' button, not really remembering what was the last music he heard.

It turned out to be the demo-CD he got from the record company after a few test recordings. He was told to listen to it at home a few times to hear what he might wanted to change, and thus he'd done so.

"Wow, it's the band isn't it?" Alfred asked, even though it was obvious.

"Yes, it is," Arthur replied simply, as he sat down next to Alfred again.

They were both rather happy that Arthur lived alone. This way they at least had some privacy, since Matthew wouldn't be around.

Talking about Matthew, Arthur remembered he seemed to hang around Francis and Gilbert a lot lately. You wouldn't expect the rather shy lad to hang around these obnoxious guys, but it seemed he was okay with them. Especially with Gilbert.

Matthew had gotten rather a liking for all the little birds Gilbert took care of.

Arthur snapped back to reality as he could feel a warm hand be put on his back.

He felt the urge to turn to Alfred and look at the boy's face, but he figured it'd might break the moment ,and thus decided to stare to the small table in front of them instead.

As he continued to pretend he didn't notice, except for him acting rather nervous, he could feel how the American started to sit closer to him and actually wrapped one arm around his as he gently kissed Arthur's left cheek with his soft lips.

This time Arthur couldn't stand not turning around anymore, so he now faced the American. Again, he met these eyes, hidden behind the small frames of his glasses, but before he could observe them more, he could feel the same soft lips pressing against his own, and closed his eyes.

It took a little time to catch up with the darker-blonde's fast pace, but they soon started to kiss more passionate. The gentle and soft kisses became rough and captivating.

Arthur could feel Alfred lick his bottom lip in order to let the Brit open his mouth, which Arthur did. He could feel the younger's tongue slip in and starting to feel around in his mouth, touching his teeth and own tongue.

In reply Arthur now pushed his own tongue into Alfred's mouth and started doing the same as he felt the American, once again, grab his back and shoulders and started massaging around as they both fell down onto the couch, Alfred on top.

They broke apart for a bit to grasp for some oxygen before continuing to kiss passionately. They bodies warmed up and they soon started to want each other more and more.

Arthur clung onto Alfred, by clenching his legs around Alfred's waist and grabbing the dark-blonde boy's hair.

Alfred just continued to work his hands upwards to make Arthur's shirt go up. Soon he even managed to pull it off while, once again, taking a quick breath, and tossed it on the ground, now it revealed Arthur's nicely shaped, pale body.

Alfred started to kiss the Brit's collarbones and worked his way down slowly, wanting to have the moment last a bit longer.

Arthur let his legs let go from Alfred and but them besides them, knees still bent.

He tugged at each other's shirt, and Alfred quickly paused his kissing as he straightened his back and undid himself from his shirt, throwing it onto the ground near Arthur's. once done so, he continued kissing the Brit's left side as if he never paused doing so.

Alfred started to tug at the other's black trousers, trying to open the zipper and undress him even more.

He successfully did so and now tugged them down, and soon after that continued to kiss the Brit's stomach as Arthur now meddled around with the American's jeans, also zipping them open.

Then, Arthur stopped as he felt a sensation of pleasure go trough his body when the American toughed a sensitive place around his groin.

Arthur could hear himself make a small moan, trying to not make it sound too lustful.

Alfred continued to touch near that area, Arthur enjoying the feeling it gave.

That was until Arthur's phone rang.

Both of the blondes looked up in surprise, to then have their shocked face turn into an annoyed one, and a bit sad. It was pure to be expected that right at _this _moment someone would call and disturb them.

Arthur looked at his mobile to see who was calling at this hour. It turned out ot be the record company.

"Hello, this is Arthur speaking," he started.

Alfred was still waiting for him to hang up and continue, but Arthur stood up and walker away to some small table, grabbed a paper and pen and started writing something down.

"…Yes… Yes… okay," Arthur murmured to the person on the other side of the phone as he continued writing something down.

After two more minutes he ended the conversation with a "Thank you, see you tomorrow," and hung up.

He turned around to face Alfred, a bit of a blush on his cheeks because of his almost naked appearance.

"Uhm, I've got to go to the recording studio tomorrow, the band aswell," he explained, "You better go home for tonight, I have to get a good night's sleep,"

He started to grab his cloths from the floor, trying to look as casual as possible even though he was still ashamed.

"Aww, but Artie, I wanna stay! Please let me stay!" Alfred whined, using his puppy dog eyes.

Arthur knew he couldn't say no, and thus he agreed, hoping he was able to get at least _some _sleep before the sun would rise.

"But I don't want you to do any weird stuff while I try to sleep, is that clear?"

"Yeah, dude, of course, what did ya think anyways?" Alfred said to him with a grin, also collecting his cloths.

Once done cleaning up the cloths, trying to pretend this never happened, Arthur walked off to his bedroom but was stopped by Alfred as the American wrapped his arms around the Brit's shoulders and silently whispered;

"Let's sleep together," at a volume almost too silent to hear. Loud enough though to let the smaller blonde's blush come back once again, but still he let him get dragged back to the sofa, both of them forgetting about the scones and pastries that needed to be kept cold to stay 'eatable'.

_It'd been a nice evening after all._

* * *

_/Author's Note/_

_Lucky bastards! I finished this RIGHT before I go on holiday! And two chapters in two days is pretty much, I can tell you. It might look like it's a small chapter, but it's a pain in the arse to write. The most bothersome is putting in long sentences instead on smilies XD_

_Im tired and ive still gotta pack, so sorry for any mistakes. Sorry about the failing half-smut scene, I was a bit out of time._

_I don't know if I'll be able to upload, I'll try to, but I can't promise anything._

_Thanks for reading :D and lol prucan still didn't appear, but next chapter will include the band, so maybe prucan? :D look forward to it!_

_Byee! 3_

_I do not own Hetalia or the characters, those belong to their rightful (awesome) creator, Hidekaz Himaruya_

_(07/05/11)_


	17. Chapter 17

nonbeta

* * *

**Hamburgers With Rockin' Tea!**

Chapter 17

_By HamburgerWithTea_

* * *

Sleeping with Alfred wasn't exactly what Arthur would call comfortable; The lad would toss and turn all night and kept waking him up. And by the time he finally fell asleep, it was almost time to wake up.

The only problem; Arthur had forgotten to switch on the alarm on his clock, and therefore he was now running late.

Alfred was now busy dressing, while Arthur was already pouring himself his usual cup of English Breakfast tea, and almost burning his tongue while trying to drink it soon after the boiled water was poured into a cup.

With no time left for a proper breakfast, he and Alfred now grabbed their jackets, Arthur quickly grabbing his guitar bag as well, and ran out of the apartment, down the stairs.

They'd have to hurry to catch the last bus, since there were just five more minutes left until it would arrive, and the walk would usually take at least fifteen minutes to reach.

They ran at full speed, almost stumbling over their own feet, as they came from behind the corner, seeing the bus still waiting at it's stop. Lucky for them, the bus driver had seen them coming since they ran up from the front side of the bus, and therefore they managed to jump in just in time.

With a sigh of relive, Arthur dropped down in a seat next to the window, somewhere in the back of the bus. Alfred soon sat next to him, still half asleep from waking up so soon. He'd never been a morning person.

"Good grief," Arthur managed to say, still trying to catch his breath, "That's quite a run for in the morning,"

Alfred just nodded, now trying to find his wallet in his pockets and see how much money he has in order to buy himself a sandwich as soon as possible.

They arrived at the bus stop near the record company's recording studios about half an hour later, still a bit stressed about being there in time, since the traffic had been kind of struck at times.

As soon as they stopped they both jumped from their chairs and ran to the front of the bus to get out, giving a quick greeting to the bus driver before actually hopping off, and then continued running the last two minutes-walk towards the studios.

As they finally saw the building, they got a bit of hope again, but they were still sure they had to ran faster. Non of them spoke, in order to save their concentration and energy focussed on running and making sure to go the right way.

As hey entered, Arthur figured they'd better ask for directions at the counter, instead of running off in the big building, not knowing where to go.

"Sorry, miss, do you might know where we're supposed to go for the demo-recording of one of the newly contracted bands?" He asked the girl behind the counter with a polite voice, though still trying to catch his breath after running.

"Sure, what is the band's name, sir?" she asked him, giving a small, customer-friendly smile.

Arthur shrugged a bit at remembering the name of the band; it had to be made sure he wasn't the one to invent it. He'd never ever had thought up such a ridiculous name, but there was Gilbert who did, and the others just agreed, because they needed him as drummer, as he were really good. And thus, him demanding they should chose this name or he wouldn't be in the band –just like the stubborn, childish twat he was- they decided they didn't really have much choice.

"…Rockin' Awesome…" Arthur murmured under his breath, almost impossible to hear.

"Sure, that'll be the fifth floor, studio six," the girl answered, "You can recognise the room by the huge number 'six' on the front, should be easy to find,"

"Thank you," Arthur said, nodding, to the girl as he was already turning around to run to the lift again, dragging after with him. The git had been standing there, looking at the small menu card hanging on the wall near the cafeteria.

Arthur now pushed the button of the lift, in order for it to get to them, while Alfred was still half turned around in order to try and see the prices on the menu form this distance.

Soon the lift arrived in front of him, and with Arthur lifting his guitar bag higher onto his shoulder once again, they no stepped off into the lift, quickly pushing the buttons of the right floor and the closing sign in order for the lift to depart sooner.

But as the doors started to close, they could see the recognisable white hair and red eyes from Gilbert running up to them, shouting something.

"Hey, wait! Wait!" He now stretched his arm out in order for them to recognise him, "Wait, I said, don't leave the awesome me behind! I'm too awesome to be late or walk the stairs!"

Arthur was still staring at the albino man, surprised at who he saw behind him, but Alfred hadn't seen it yet, and therefore wasn't staring. Instead, he now pushed the button of the lift that should open up the doors again.

With a sigh of relief and trying to catch his breath, the German stepped into the lift. Soon after him, almost unnoticed, Alfred now saw blonde hair and violet eyes. He stared for a minute, not sure what to think, until he spoke up;

"Wa- Mattie?" he asked in disbelief, staring into the eyes of his little brother.

Those violet eyes stared back at him with a shocked look in them, small blush forming on his cheeks and a moment of silence started, where there wasn't even the huffing and puffing of someone trying to catch their breath.

They all just stood still, the two newly arrived boys with a bit of shock, and the other two with confusion.

"H-hey, Al," Matthew finally broke the silence, smiling a soft smile, still a bit nervous.

Alfred stared at him a bit longer, then continued, pretending there was nothing weird happening.

"Y-yo Mattie, where did ya come from?"

"Uhm, I've come to see the band record, since Gil here invited me over, and all…" he trailed off.

Arthur was standing silently against the wall, but was watching every detail of the situation; it seemed like the Canadian boy was somewhat nervous, and he wondered since when he had stared calling the albino 'Gil' instead of his full name.

Bu before anyone could ask any questions at themselves or the others, the lift stopped and a small sound of a bell could be heard. Sooner then they expected to be possible, all of them got ready to run off to the 6th studio, which seemed to be at the end of the hall.

With a lot of noise and stumbling, they pushed open the door of the studio. As they all got their balance back again, they started to look around.

The room was filled with the usual amount of buttons and switches, several headphones lying around, rather high-tech electronic recording items and a small door leading to and isolated room with glass on one side, at which there was a small, red lamp attached above.

It looked like the usual studios look in films and series, except that this was _the real deal._

They al stared around a bit in amazement, until they could hear a small couch, trying to get attention, from the chair close to all the switches and buttons.

Straitening up, they looked towards where the sound came from, and not being surprised when they saw they manager sitting there.

In the end, it had turned out Roderich would be their manager, and his secretary Elisabeta would help him if he was busy. They were both nice people, and Arthur liked the fact they were taking care of the band, though sometimes he could find Elisabeta a bit… Weird, as he had find her taking secret pictures of him and Alfred some times. Almost as if she knew…

"Nice to see you are finally here," Roderich now said, a bit of annoyance in his voice, "Seems, we're all complete now."

And he was right; Francis and Ludwig –as usual accompanied by Feliciano- were already in the isolated room, testing their instruments and playing a few notes in order to warm-up a bit.

"Alright, let's not waste any more time," Roderich's voice cut in again, "You two better start installing your instruments and warm up for as bit, since we'll be starting recording in fifteen minutes,"

After he'd said so, he now walked off in order to get the last few items he'd need, leaving them to get ready by themselves.

"Wow, this is _so _cool!" Alfred exclaimed, already walking up to all the buttons and switches, in order to try them out.

Arthur, though, had already expected this kind of behaviour and quickly pulled the other's bomber jacket.

"Don't you dare to touch anything without permission!" he said, and Alfred turned around with his usual sad puppy-dog eyes. But unfortunately for him, Arthur was prepared this one time, and didn't fall for the trick. Instead he kept glaring at the American and thus Alfred gave up, and sat onto one of the extra chairs, still pouting.

By now Feliciano and Matthew also went to sit in the extra chairs –lucky for them there seemed to be just enough for them, and both Roderich and Elisabeta, to sit- while Arthur and Gilbert made their way to the recording room, getting ready to play a few songs to warm up.

The last fifteen minutes passed quickly, as they were all concentrated or amazed.

Roderich had arrived again a few minutes before they would start, holding a few CD's they'd recorder earlier, and going through them in order to see what song to sing, and what they could still improve.

It seemed overall, there were not much mistakes, and this should be one of their last demo-recordings before they would start the _real thing._

"All right then, let's stop faffing around and start recording," Arthur said in a bit of impatience. He'd hurried up to get here on time, and he didn't want to waste the effort.

They all agreed and soon they started to play the first few notes.

Soon Arthur could feel the music get to him, catching his mind and captivating his thoughts. Once again, he was fully concentrated on playing his guitar, and the lyrics flew effortlessly over his lips. It was as if it all happened naturally.

_[1]"…_

_Yah-hee, icky thump  
Who'd-a thunk?  
Sittin' drunk  
On a wagon to Mexico_

Her hair, what a chump  
And my head  
Got a bump  
When I hit it on the radio

_…" _

He sang, fully feeling the music now.

Soon after the lyrics he started playing a guitar solo; it might was a rather easy solo but it did what it needed to do; it captivated you, and gave you the urge to do everything it needed in order to be able to play it yourself. Fortunately for Arthur, he _could _actually play it. And Gilbert's drums added on to that effect.

He ended his guitar solo with a rough, low note of his guitar, silencing it soon after in order to let the keyboard solo start; Francis' part.

These were the times at which the French would actually show what he was useful for, in Arthur's opinion. It were those times that he admired the Frenchman's skills and felt it was a right choice to let him being part of the band.

Soon the keyboard solo had ended and they continued to play the usual parts of the music, and lyrics started to be sung again.

_"…_

_Icky thump, with the lump  
In my throat  
Grab my coat  
And now it's reckon  
I was ready to go_

_…"_

The band was still playing at their best, the bass Ludwig was playing also sounded stunning.

Arthur now started singing his favourite part. It might be the easiest, just singing 'la la la', but it was just what the song needed in order give just that little extra energy.

Soon Francis played another short keyboard solo, and too soon the song would come to an end, leaving the boys standing there, looking content.

Arthur sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, getting his attention back to the real world. And as soon as he looked up, he noticed he failed; from his thoughts filled with almost white-coloured concentration, he now drowned into a beautiful sky-blue of which he, after all the times he'd seen it now, he still could not save himself from it. He now knew for sure, and while a blush very light spread on his cheeks he acknowledged to himself;

_He was in love. Madly in love._

* * *

_Song used;_

_[1] Icky Thumb – The white Stripes_

* * *

_/Author's Note/_

_Lol finally its here, sorry for the wait. Tuesday I was lazy, Wednesday I was busy, and today, on Thursday I have been procrastinating a lot, but finished just in time._

_Lololol im in France and omfg I WENT TO THIS SOP, AND FOUND US AND UK SHIRTS, SOCKS, SCARFS, EVERYTHIGN. And thus I bought, with the money I got for graduating 8D SEE THAT'S WHY WE LEARN SO MUCH FROM THE INTERNET, KIDS XD /shot_

_And most of all, I found,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, US UNDERPANTS. Fuck yes people, ive been DYING to find some, and now iev got them, still need the UK ones, but im half way!_

_Also today is national day for French people celebrating French revolution orz? Lol I know cuz im still in France, and there's fireworks and all :D wohoo_

_Yeahhh I didn't really pay too much mind in thinking up what song to use, sinc ei figured white stripes are liked, and I was busy/lazy/running late. Sorry_

_I think I can be kind of proud of myself; publishing at least 3 chapters, maybe even more if I have time, for my fanfictions within one week WHILE BEING ON HOLIDAY. Lol xD_

_I really enjoy my time here, but ill be glad being back home again, since then I can actually SAVE all yaoi pictures I found, instead of sending them to y mow mailbox._

_I want to thank people who reviewed, faved, alerted, whatever, and uuhm, might sound greedy, but please, REVIEWS PEOPLE. Reviews are what keeps me going! _

_Also YAY PRUCAN HAS APPEARED, not much yet, but next chapter will be, since there will be more recording, I THINK XD_

_Sorry for the franada fangirls, but prucan won by FAR. I don't know the exact votes, since I'm not at my own computer, but it did, believe me._

_Well, overall, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had fun writing and yay, lets wait for the next one :D_

_Byeee!_

_I do not own Hetalia or the characters, those belong to their rightful (awesome) creator, Hidekaz Himaruya!_

_Also I do not own the song._

_(07/14/11)_


	18. Chapter 18

nonbeta

* * *

**Hamburgers with Rockin' Tea!**

Chapter 18

_By HamburgerWithTea_

* * *

"Well done," Roderich said from behind the panel with switches, "You can take a break now, in fifteen minutes I'll see you guys are back. I don't want any of you to be late,"

Arthur sighed. It was nice to have a break after they've been playing music non-stop for over one hour. And it seemed Alfred was happy with it too.

"Man, how annoying, I wasn't even allowed to bring a burger in there, I've been starvin' for more then an hour!" he claimed, stretching his arms out as he and Arthur were making their way down the stairs and towards the small restaurant near the entrance.

"Well, you still seem rather lively to me," Arthur said with sarcasm, though he still found it funny to hear Alfred overreact. But of course he wouldn't tell that to the American git.

"I saw them sell some pretty wicked burgers 'nd stuff," Alfred continued, ignoring Arthur, "All ncie 'nd big, im so gonna buy one," and with that he walked towards the menu they've seen hanging on the wall earlier.

He was still thinking about which burger to chose with a soda when Arthur arrived at his side.

"Do ya think I should take the one with the double hamburger or the one with the extra cheese?" he asked. Arthur just rolled his eyes.

"Pick whatever you want, it's not something I can chose for you," he started walking to the counter, ordering for a ham-cheese toast, ignoring Alfred as he yelled out a pouting "Artieeee!".

It took a while before Alfred had decided but eventually he seemed to have picked the double-burger one. He quickly ran over towards where Arthur was sitting near the window.

"Artie, Artie, look at this, it's some new taste for milkshakes; it's bubble gum flavour or somethin'," he started off, not even fully sitting down before talking. Arthur just nodded while taking a bite from his own toast, after all he was rather hungry after not eating breakfast and performing.

The recording has gone well, and Arthur was happy to know this would be their last demo. After this they would decide which song they would make a clip for so they could introduce it to the radio stations and TV. Arthur was somewhat nervous about the reaction of the bigger public; after all they had already gotten some fans at the local towns and such, but this would be shown in the _country_ and maybe even _other countries._ He just wished it would go well…

"Man, your performance just then was totally wicked," Alfred said to him as he saw Arthur's expression change into a bit of a worried face, "I cant wait 'till it'll be shown in public, I would be able to tell people about ya 'nd all,"

"Yes, I also can't wait," Arthur said, taking a small sip from his still very hot tea, "Nice that Matthew came along with Gilbert," Arthur changed subject.

Alfred nodded and then spoke up, "Yeah they've been getting along a lot, I saw him skip by in our apartment a few times," he said, looking at his milkshake before starting to take a sip, "Wow this milkshake is like so awesome! It really does taste like bubble gum!"

Again the subject was changed, but this also shook Arthur awake about them having a time limit, and with waiting for their orders, they had already wasted some time. Therefore he now checked the time by grabbing his mobile.

"_Four minutes left…"_

"We should get going," Arthur said, grabbing Alfred by his collar to drag him with him. With a little bit of protest against the sudden movement, Alfred eventually walked with Arthur, back to recording room six. As they walked down the hall and into the room it turned out they were first to arrive. Francis arrived not so long after together with Feliciano and Ludwig.

"Where is Gilbert?" Roderich asked them as it was already five minutes past the time they should have been back, "I swear I'm going to kill that idiot," he said with his usual German accent.

But just as he finished saying that, both Gilbert and Matthew entered the door. They seemed to have ran –again- to get there on time. But they still didn't.

"The awesome me has arrived!" Gilbert announced, Roderich could only glare at them before he started to tell them off.

"How could you be so stupid to be late, when I especially told you to be here on time! I've got a very busy schedule and it's hard to fit you guys in, so you better show some respect and get here on time,"

Matthew muttered a quick and silent 'sorry' but he wasn't heard as Gilbert started talking again.

"Man, calm down, why are you so uptight? C'mon have some fun, will ya? It's not the fault of me I can't be here in such a fucked up small amount of time!"

"I don't care if it's a small amount of time in your opinion, the rest of it were able to make it!"

"Well the awesome me wasn't so it's impossible,"

"Why the hell would your so called 'awesome' have anything to do with this, just get in the recording studio, will you?"

"Jus just don't have anything to say!"

"I do have but I am mature enough to not argue with someone stupid as you any longer!"

"I'm not fucking stupid I'm awes-"

"Gilbert!" the mostly quiet Canadian suddenly spoke up, "We're really sorry, Roderich, for causing trouble. Now get going, Gil, and stop wasting any more time!"

Everyone seemed to be struck staring at the Canadian. For some reason it seemed so out of character for the him to speak up, yet he successfully made Gilbert shut up.

"Uhm, okay," Gilbert said, totally stunned by Matthew.

Without too much other problems the band started walking into the recording part, while everyone else sat down in the room.

"Okay, I want you to look at the pieces of paper in front of you. It shows the text and the music of the song we're going to sing next. Tell us if you're ready and we can start off," Roderich told them by speaking into a microphone at the table full of switches.

They all gave a quick glance to the papers in front of them, looking through them for a bit to recall everything, and then gave nods towards where the other's were standing behind the glass to show they are ready.

"Everyone ready? Okay, recording has started, I leave it to you to count and start playing," Roderich continued after they were all ready to go.

The band started off with tapping into the rhythm of the music and soon Gilbert started drumming. The grin on his face showed he felt awesome… and yes, it did sound awesome.

But Arthur could not care for long, since soon he also started playing. He easily hit the notes on his guitar and just as Ludwig started hitting the strings of the bass and francis started to add the last parts of music that were needed using the extra guitar –yes he could play guitar, though only rather simple parts-, Arthur began to sing.

_[1]"…_

_Woohoo!_

_Woohoo!_

_Woohoo!_

_Woohoo_

…"

When Arthur stared to sing, he hit the multi-FX with his feet making the guitar give off a louder sound, but as he stopped singing the chorus but just continued with the verse, he switched it back, making the guitar stand out. It was captivating, really.

"…

_I got my head checked,_

_By a Jumbo Jet,_

_It wasn't easy,_

_But nothing is,_

_No…_

…"

The full chorus was started this time. This is what Arthur loved the most, this song would make him feel free, and therefore he sang on the best he could.

"…

_Woohoo!_

_Well I feel heavy metal!_

_Woohoo!_

_And I'm pins and I'm needles,_

_Woohoo!_

_Well I lie and I'm easy,_

_All of the time and I'm never sure why,_

_Please I need you,_

_Pleased to meet ya_

…"

Soon, too soon, the song ended. Everyone just kept staring.

It wasn't the first time they'd heard it, since before the break they also sang it a few times as a warp-up, but this time Arthur had given it his all and it just sounded… marvellous.

"Well done," Roderich spoke up after a few more seconds, "We're done for today, please come back to here now. Leave your instruments, you can get them later,"

And thus all of them started to walk out the recording part and into the other side of the room, where the rest had been waiting.

"Artie! Ya were so awesome, ya rock!" Alfred almost wanted to give Arthur some type of hug, but the Brit quickly stopped him. He didn't want others to be suspicious, he'd tell them when he felt ready.

"Hey, why praise him only, I'm more awesome!" Gilbert's voice rose from where he was now walking out of the recording part, "All of you should praise me more!"

"Stop it, you're not awesome, you're just an annoying prick," Roderich said, but was ignored by Gilbert as Matthew spoke up.

"Yes, you did well, Gil," he said, walking up to the German boy, "Don't make such a fuss,"

Surprisingly Gilbert actually seemed to listen to the Canadian and shut up.

"Allé, mon cher, why don't praise me too, then?" Francis butted in. He almost seemed jealous.

"Fuck off, French pervert! He only praises awesome people," Gilbert said before Matthew could speak up, "Stop stalking him," Gilbert almost seemed protective about Matthew now, ignoring how the boy tried to let him stop picking a fight.

"Stop it already, you two," Ludwig now said loudly, grabbing everyone's attention, "Roderich wants to say something,"

And he was right. It seemed the aristocratic looking man really did try to say something.

"Well, now I finally have the attention…" he started, "Who of you actually writes the songs?"

"Well it differs, sometimes we write it together and sometimes it's just one of us," Francis replied.

"Hm, well then. Who writes the lyrics?" he looked around the group waiting for someone to speak up.

"I do," Arthur said, turning around from Alfred to face Roderich, "Why?"

"Well, Elisabeta here came up with a nice idea for you," he turned around towards the Hungarian girl who was almost forgotten she was here. Quickly she stood up and walked towards a spot next to Roderich.

"Well, I've been thinking, and since overall the best-scoring songs are love songs, I decided it'd be nice to have you write a love song!" she explained.

The group just stared at her if she were mad.

"But… We already sang several love songs, so what's the point?" Gilbert said eventually.

"Well, maybe it's a nice idea to write something very… straight to the point," she replied, "So Arthur, I now give you the job to write a song about love in a week. Next week we will practise the song in the studio and we will decide which song is the best for a video clip and debut as introduction to your new fame!" she exclaimed happily.

Arthur wasn't happy with this. Definitely not. But he didn't say anything. It'd be better to keep they record company befriended, or they would never get famous.

Therefore, after they got through the few last details of the 'job' with Elisabeta, Arthur now left the room. Only Alfred was waiting, as the rest already went home.

"Bloody hell," Arthur said grumpy, "I'm never going to finish a song like that in such a small time! Why did they pick me?"

"'Cuz you rock, dude," Alfred said trying to cheer him up, "Don't be so depressed 'nd stuff,"

"Well it's not as easy as it looks!" Arthur started to get pissed. He hose his guitar bag higher onto his shoulder and started walking towards the lift. Alfred joined him.

"she said love song right?" he asked.

"Yes, she said love song, you aren't deaf, are you?" Arthur said sarcastically. But before he could continue saying anything more, Alfred bent down to whisper in his ear.

"Write it for me, babe,"

Arthur could feel his face heat all the way up to his ears and Alfred gave out a small snicker.

But then it struck Arthur. _Maybe he actually should write it for Alfred?_

* * *

[1] Song 2 - Blur

* * *

_/Author's Note/_

_I hate this chapter so much :/_

_I had it all in my head one and a half week ago, but I didn't write cuz I wrote about my other fanfic, but hjdbgjhbjhgbfdhj I TOTALLY SCREWED THIS UP, OKAY?_

_Well the song is awesome, so yay, but DID ANYONE ELSE NOTICE IT'S A DAMN FILLER? XD I'm as mean as to use it for a filler. But hbgjhbdj I hope next week will be better? Uhg ._

_OH BUT GUYS LOOK UP THE SONG. I swear when I first saw the clip and shit, I was talking with Katie (read her fanfics, I will put link to her dA profile later cuz I agreed on shameless advertising since she deserves it) and I was like "this guy…. Is iggyish :/" and well guess what? Band is English :3 herpderpherpherpderp it was meant to be._

_Well I kept procrastination, half way chapter I had massive writers block, but you know who helped me out? IT WAS KATIE!_

_Katie is from the UK but I swear she's got some Alfred heroicness in her blood, even though its not official xD._

_Well she helps me out A LOT always whenever I need her and she's like the best person to talk to and stuff and has followed my fanfics since the beginning SO. Since she is really trying very hard at writing fanfics, please check her page out. It's xXTracesofDreamXx on dA :D_

_**AND A SMALL THINGY FOR YOU ALL; WHAT WOULD ALFRED THINK UP AS NICKNAMES FOR ARTIE?**_

_**Basically this means you go commenting and ill see which I use and don't use BE CREATIVE 8D**_

_Well I think that was all, except for me having to continue with ICL and there should be a new chapter of this next week :/ wohoo? (yes song is struck in my head)_

_Byee! :D_

_I do not own Hetalia or the characters, those belong to their rightful (awesome) creator, Hidekaz Himaruya!_

_Also I do not own the song._

_(07/26/11)_

_Oh yay today it's been like since 1581 that we Dutch have freedom from Spain 8D then again, most Dutch don't even know. XD_


	19. Chapter 19

nonbeta

* * *

I. AM. ALIVE.

I'M SO VERY VERY SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! I can explain, but I'll do in the AN at the bottom, so you can start reading!

Oh and don't forget to add me on my new tumblr account in order to stay somewhat more updated about my progress in fics now school is very time-consuming. [ .YOUKNOW ]

THANKS SO MUCH FOR STILL READING THIS!

* * *

**Hamburgers with Rockin' Tea!**

Chapter 19

_By HamburgerWithTea_

* * *

"_Damnit__!" _Arthur thought while walking along shops, hands in his pockets, _"Fuck my life, how the hell can I write a song in just one week? A love song even!"_

It was now a somewhat sunny Tuesday morning and as other people walked around rather happy considering it usually wasn't as sunny around this time of the year, Arthur glared at the pavement where he was walking on.

He'd been thinking about this ever since the request he got a few days ago, but he still hadn't come up with a song.

He did wrote a few sentences, but eventually he didn't liked them and scrapped them. He'd already done so over twenty times, while mostly it'd take just about eight times to get the lyrics perfect.

And then there were the occasional calls from Alfred, who was all but curious about the progress. The git really expected the song would be dedicated to him.

Of course Arthur was planning on doing so, after all Alfred would be the best inspiration for it all, but after the first few calls it'd become very annoying, demotivational even.

It had been hard for Arthur at first, but he eventually decided to ignore some calls. Unfortunately this had made Alfred worry and check up on him, making him waste the rest of his Sunday afternoon by listening to Alfred's talk about superheroes such as _Megamind_ who he claimed was first evil but then turned heroic and 'totally kicked ass!' and how they should watch it together…

Of course he'd found it quite adorable to watch Alfred being so worked up about them, even though he'd never say it out loud; after all the look on his face was like that of a kid that's gotten a new toy; bright and happy, almost illuminating. But even then, he really _did_ have to work on this project, and it wasn't going as easy as he'd expected at first.

Counting Tuesday, he had about four days left to write something, and he didn't even want to know what the consequences could be if he were not to be able to finish it on time. And that besides the fact that his pride told him to never go over the deadline; after all he was somewhat of a gentleman, despite his looks.

After walking for about thirty minutes, just thinking, he now realized he had gotten back to his flat, still not gained any inspiration.

He sighted and continued to walk towards his flat, walking the usual boring, concrete stairs, and standing in front of his door to take out his keys.

He then noticed the small note that was left on the door. He stopped looking for his keys for a moment to read the note;

_hey artie!_

_i went looking for u in my break, busy with work you know, to chat and all, but u weren't home. Plz text me orz, wanna catch up on ur progress._

_-Hero_

An eye twitching at the horrible spelling, Arthur still found himself showing a small smile.

Sure, he it had been somewhat peaceful over the past time Alfred hadn't really bothered him –seems he'd been busy with work- but it felt good to see he went to check up on him and took the time to write him a small note.

Normally Alfred would've sent a text, Arthur guessed, but it seems he figured Arthur would ignore his texts.

The Brit just hoped the American hadn't taken it as an offence or thought it was to tell him he didn't like him anymore. But considering all the trouble Alfred had went through in order to get here in his lunch break, he'd probably be too naïve to think so.

Ripping the note off the door, Arthur now entered his flat. He decided he'd better make himself a good cup of tea, and then start working on the lyrics again. Maybe, if lucky, the stroll had given him a bit more inspiration…

* * *

_Embarrassing__. _

Out right _embarrassing_the lyrics were.

By now it was Friday, and thus the time to show the band and the studio what lyrics he'd come up with. And yes, he eventually did write a song, the band's even practised it, but still it was embarrassing.

Arthur hadn't been able to show anyone the lyrics yet, not even the band members, so for now they only knew the music without vocal. Arthur had managed to do so by claiming 'he was sill busy working on the bloody thing', but eventually the time had come to show them all what he'd come up with.

And he wasn't happy about it.

The lyrics were fine, if they had been a song he didn't have to sing he'd been kind of okay with it, and the sound was pretty nice too, but it felt just so… awkward to sing it. Especially considering Alfred would be there in the same room, listening to him singing about his love for the American.

Just down right embarrassing.

He grabbed together his last few notes and picked up his guitar –they had some at the studio, but he still preferred his own beloved Pixy IV- and putting his wallet in his pocket. After all, it contained all necessary items such as money, ID card, studio pass, etcetera.

Before closing the door he quickly scanned across the room to be sure, but he figured he really had taken everything with him. He then slammed the door close, maybe a bit too rough to his liking, and walked quickly down the stairs.

He wasn't running late or anything, but he just preferred to be at the bus stop a bit too early so he could pick out a nice seat in the bus. Lucky it wasn't rush hour.

Despite not wanting to show everyone the lyrics of the song, he still looked forward to seeing Alfred again. The twat had begged him if he could 'please, please, pleeeeeaaaase' come watch the recording and listen to Arthurs song.

He had been pretty busy with work, it seemed he might get a more profitable job soon –after all he was smart, but he just hadn't found another job at that time-, so over the past week he'd not been able to go to any of the band's practises and eventually he and Arthur hadn't been able to talk to each other over this time with anything else than their phones.

Arthur actually had no idea if Matthew would come alone as well, considering Alfred had somewhat mentioned he seemed to hang around with the albino git lately, but for the moment he didn't care.

He saw his bus approaching from the corner of the street, and he stood up, grabbing all his belongings back together again an got ready to get in.

Despite his hopes, the bus was still crowded. He figured one of the other buses might had been cancelled or anything alike.

With a sigh of frustration he made his way towards the door, waiting a small distance away from the bus in order to avoid a door smacking him.

The bus chauffeur looked at him for a moment. The guy seemed suspicious of his appearance and was probably thinking whether he'd let the punk in his bus or not. Arthur decided to ignore his hesitation and just walk in, showing the guy that looks don't have to show personality. Since really, the world was too much focussed on stereotypes these days.

He simply paid for his ticket and the chauffeur seemed surprised for a bit, his fake smile not fully covering his doubt. Arthur couldn't help but glare at him right before turning to his side to walk into the bus.

Some others were staring, also fooled by his appearance, while he walked to the back, trying to find a last seat. Unfortunately the bus really was crowded, and therefore there were no seats left.

He let out an annoyed sigh.

_This_was why he hated public transport; one, people would not act social and they'd even stare at him like he was some bloody sod from the streets. And two, he'd always end up standing considering the buses ran late and the people weren't ones to off their seat to someone. Not even when they were carrying a shitload of stuff, and _especially_when they looked different from the rest.

But Arthur had decided long ago that he'd treat them the way they did. He didn't like looking for fights, but when it got to one, he knew how to deal with it.

The whole ride towards the studio Arthur had been standing, and he was actually happy to be able to move his legs again as soon as he stepped out of the vehicle.

He checked his phone –he'd preferred his watch but it'd ran out of battery- to know what time it was, and figured he'd have at least thirty more minutes before he was supposed to show up, and a whole hour before they would even start.

Drinking tea and getting himself a small sandwich wouldn't hurt; after all his breakfast hadn't been too great, considering he accidentally made his toast burn. Of course it still tasted nice enough to eat, despite it's pitch black look, but he hadn't been able to taste the cheese properly.

After he grabbed his plate with two sandwiches and his cup filled with boiled water –he would add the teabag later-, he sat down at a table in the corner. This way he wouldn't be spotted too easy but would be able to look over most of the cafeteria and the entrance. Maybe, if Alfred were arrive a bit early, they could chat some before the recording.

Finding himself a newspaper on the table –probably left by the last visitor- he decided it wouldn't hurt to read some of it. And thus, within a few minutes Arthur was occupied with reading the news while sipping his still too hot tea, and spilling small crumbles of bread on the paper.

That was until he thought he recognised an annoying voice.

He looked up from the newspaper, towards the entrance. It seemed his ears worked perfectly, since by now the red-eyed German –or should he say self-proclaimed Prussian?- had entered the building.

At first Arthur didn't notice, but suddenly it struck him; Matthew was with him!

For a moment he thought he saw them holding hands, but he quickly shook his head after he saw Gilbert pet his new ducklet –who seemed to grow faster than Arthur had expected- with his one hand, while holding it on his other. Only to put it on his shoulder after that.

The blonde Canadian next to him seemed amused by what the albino told the ducklet, considering he was now smiling, even making small giggles.

Despite looking almost exactly like Alfred, his smiles were way more gentle. Where Alfred would almost beam light and would make you filled with energy, Matthew's smile would make you feel comfortable and peaceful. It was funny to see that twins could be so different.

Speaking of the devil, right at that moment Alfred decided to storm into the building, holding a milkshake. He seemed happy to see Matthew, but looked somewhat suspicious of Gilbert. Arthur decided he'd figure out sooner or later.

Alfred grabbed his mobile out of his pocket, and pressed some buttons. Not long after that Arthur could feel his own mobile vibrate in his pocket. He didn't like putting it out of silent mode, considering it rather disrespectful to the people around him.

He quickly grabbed it and pressed the green button, as he almost immediately heard Alfred beam a loud 'Artie!' from both the phone and the git's location near the entrance.

"_-Hey, Artie, where are ya? Arrived yet?"_

Arthur could feel a small warmth grow in me by hearing his voice, despite his persistent use of the awful nickname.

"I'm in the cafeteria, you git. I can see you. But don't you dare coming over before apologising about the nickname!" Arthur replied, silently not to annoy people around him, but still loud enough to make Alfred look startled for a bit.

"_-Yeah whatever."_ Was the only response Arthur got, before Alfred put his mobile back in his pocket, said something to Matthew and Gilbert, and then left towards the small fence which marked the cafeteria apart from the rest of the hall.

After he quickly scanned over the place, he seemed to have found Arthur and made his way towards my table. The Brit could practically see the other blonde's happiness beam from him the closer he got.

"Artie! So glad to see ya again!"

It seemed he hadn't heard Arthur's last rant about the nickname, but the smaller blonde decided to let it pass, way too glad to see him again.

Instead he said something else;

"It's prohibited to drink a milkshake other than the cafeteria's in this area!"

It wasn't the best thing to say, since he knew Alfred didn't care much about it and a lot of people seemed to smuggle in some of their own sandwiches and the like into the place, but still he felt like giving him a bit of a scolding. He deserved it.

"Wow, dude, calm down! We're gonna go upstairs now anyways, I mean, look at the time." He said, "Just fifteen minutes left or somethin'."

Arthur checked his own phone and was shocked to realise the American actually was right! With a quick movement he picked up his dishes, put them on a small trolley with more dishes, and walked out of the cafeteria. He'd left the paper, considering the buyer might want it back later. Besides, it's not gentlemanly to just grab whatever you find.

They walked up the stairs in quite some pace. Arthur figured they might be on time, but considering they still had to settle everything down before the recording could actually start, they better made a bit of hurry.

He was grateful Alfred had decided to hold his bag, so he, himself only had to swing his guitar bag around me.

Once arriving, it seemed most others had arrived too without Arthur noticing them ever enter the front door. Everyone except for Francis, who was probably still trying to flirt with the lady at the desk or something.

"Glad to see you're here, Arthur!" Elisabeta beamed from the left side of the room. The room was almost identical to the last room, only some furniture was different. "May I have the lyrics?" she asked.

For a moment he just stood there, fully aware of how red his face was already turning before she even saw the document with the text. He really felt like he wanted to run out of the room right here, right now, but he knew that if he would, he'd waste his chance on a future in the musical industry.

With a bit of hesitation and the feeling as if he wasn't moving on his own, he put down his guitar, took his bag which Alfred was holding out for him, and almost in slow motion he started pulling out the sheets filled with notes, tabs, chords and… _lyrics__._

He handed them over, face red, and she almost immediately began to read.

She kept silent, which actually made Arthur even more nervous, but he could see her eyes lighting up at reading the words in front of her, on the paper. She seemed to like it, and Arthur knew he was doomed; he had to sing it now, for real.

It took her a few more moments to finish the full text, by then Francis has also entered the room, confused at why the Brit's face looked like one of his red roses, but eventually Elisabeta spoke up;

"Well, well… Let's see how it will sound when you sing it then, shall we?"

* * *

_/Author's Note/_

_I AM A HORRIBLE AUTHOR._

_How the heck did I manage to keep you guys waiting SO DAMN LONG? ;A;_

_I've got a major guilt feeling! But well, I can somewhat explain…_

_First I was occupied by ICL. After it ended, I was kind of braindead so I procrastinated. Then, when school stared, I had a lot of inspiration, but unfortunately school didn't agree with it and made me work on my homework like 'till 2am. But hey, it DID pay off, considering I'm almost top of the class now, soon increasing :3_

_This is the very first time in my life I bother to make my homework even when it's not checked, and I also study XD I think it's because I got accepted into higher level education._

_So yeah, I'll keep this AN short, but just for the fanfiction readers I've got something awesome to tell which I can't skip; _

_This year we can chose a destination in Europe to travel to for 5 days with school. Two years ago I chose London, but school totally ruined it for me, so I got lucky this year; we can chose ESN, European school network, which means I get to check out a database, find someone in either Poland, Finland, Germany, Italy, Portugal or Hungary that suits my intrests, then get to talk with them on facebook, and get to plan my own trip down to one of these countries together with my BFF! Without school! OHYEAH 8D I didn't even hesitate to chose it!_

_So yeah basically that was it, just so you know, and uuhm I'm writing a autumn fic, which will be about 3 to 7 chapters long. Don't know when I will upload the first chapter, but fanart is already up on dA, though still unfinished._

_I hope this constant headache gets over soon, so I will be able to write more… _

_Byee~!_

_I do not own Hetalia or the characters, those belong to their rightful (awesome) creator, Hidekaz Himaruya!_

_Also I do not own the song._

_(07/26/11)_

_p.s. still have to reply so many, many messages ;A;_

_[edit: Fixed the part where I accidentally started to write in I-pov. Thanks for noticing!]  
_


	20. Chapter 20

nonbeta

* * *

**Hamburgers With Rockin' Tea!**

Chapter 20

_By HamburgerWithTea_

* * *

So yes, my speech as I promised telling you guys why I was away for so long. Well I hope it won't be too long;

Do you also have these moments at which you feel worth nothing, like everything you do fails and that you don't deserve anything or any compliments, and most of all don't believe any positive thing any more? Well, that's what's been happening to me over the past weeks. More than usual that is.

I got into this sulk mode, I don't know why, but I really felt like whatever I wrote was bullshit. It's starting to clear up now, mostly because of holidays having started, but still I'm a bit un-happy about myself for no reason.

Don't bother telling me I'm awesome or anything, since I _do_ appreciate it, but that's not wherefore I wrote this. I just wrote this to tell you guys about why I wasn't here for such a long time and that I want to thank every single one of you for staying with me all this time and for giving me all this support. You guys got me out of this sulk, okay? Thank you, have a wonderful Christmas, I hope you are willing to see this chapter as a Christmas present!

Long awaited song is here!

* * *

_[1]"…I believe in a thing called love,_

_Just listen to the rhythm of m heart…"_

Purely embarrassing.

The lyrics, the high pitched parts… Arthur started to question himself how he could've ever even written this. But he figured it was probably the lack of sleep and overdose of tea. There was no other reason.

"…_Touching you~_

_Touching me~…"_

Oh great, the very uttermost embarrassing part of the whole song. He didn't even dare to look up at Alfred, as he was sure the man would misunderstand and think it was written for him. Which, of course, it was, but the git shouldn't know; it'd only make his ego worse.

Arthur got a hard time concentrating on the notes on the guitar as he could feel the blush spread on his face. Lucky he had practised pretty hard, so he was able to keep up with playing by auto-pilot.

He could feel the strings of his guitar make small dents in the well-trained fingers on his left hand, while the right continued to hit the strings and make a breathtaking guitar solo. Just for a moment there Arthur lost himself in the enjoyment of playing his guitar, but he soon got dragged back to reality as the song finished with the screaming sound of his guitar.

When finished playing he just stood there, not daring to look up, pretending he was checking his guitar. If he could, he would've sank through the floor right at this moment.

"Wow," he could hear Elisabeta say, "That was…Intense." As Arthur looked up he could _swear _he saw a glimmer of enjoyment and a bit of sinister thoughts in her eyes.

Arthur didn't know what to say. Some part of him wanted to hear what the others thought about it, especially Alfred, but on the other hand he just wanted to flee the room and give up on ever writing a song again. But he knew he'd better chose the first option, and so he did.

"Uhm," Arthur started, "Was it good enough?" he really didn't know what to expect from the others. Maybe he'd gone overboard? Maybe he'd messed up with the lyrics? Maybe he just really failed and should just stop this whole bollocks and go back to his job as a cashier for the CD shop.

"It was awesome, dude!" He could hear Alfred beam from the other side of the recording room, but within a mere second he was surrounded by warmth and a familiar fragrance of musk, leather and a bit of sweat. Before Arthur realised he was getting hugged by Alfred.

He could feel how his arms started to go up to Alfred's back to return the hug, but before he succeed he realised their company. With a quick movement Arthur shove Alfred away.

"D-don't do that! You know I don't like all of this touchy-feely of yours," Arthur said, turning his eyes away a bit to avoid looking at the sad puppy dog-eyes Alfred was probably making right now.

Alfred seemed to listen to him and let him go, but Arthur could already hear small snickering from their audience. Yet it seemed they didn't feel like saying anything more, which only made Arthur angrier since now he wouldn't be able to protest against their suspicions.

"All right then, wrap it up," Roderich's voice suddenly said to break the awkward silence, "You did well, Arthur, and so did the others. We're done for today so make sure to clean up the room and then you're done." And with that he walked out of the room.

It didn't take long for the other people in the room to decide they wanted to go home as soon as possible, spending their time with fun stuff, since all they had to do now was for Elisabeta to call them and tell them about the progress of the recordings. With that was meant that they would now make the recorded tape into a single and send it to the company that'd make the video clip with it. After that, all they had to do was wait for it to get aired.

And therefore, they wait.

It was soon after they were done cleaning that Arthur and Alfred stood outside, guitar swung over the Britton's shoulder, staring blankly in the distance. They didn't really know what to do for the time being. Lucky for them, Alfred got an idea.

"Say, Artie, how 'bout we go to my place and play some games?" He suggested, "Like, Guitar Hero or somethin'?" he continued as he saw Arthur look at him with doubt.

The smaller blond too a little time to think, but then he decided. "Sure, I will, but promise me to give me a good cup of tea, I'm dying for one." And with Alfred agreeing to that they started going to Alfred's home.

It took about half an hour to get there, due to traffic jams and buses running late, but eventually they were able to get there. It still looked the same, though it might be a bit more messy. Arthur figured most of the mess was Alfred's and that last time he'd visited, Matthew had probably cleaned up recently. With a disgusted look on his face, Arthur moved an obviously worn, sweat-smelling shirt from the couch and threw it to Alfred, hoping the American would get the hint of cleaning up. But he didn't, Arthur figured, as the American just dropped the shirt on the ground where he stood, grinning happily.

Alfred was about to immediately start the game and hand Arthur one of the two guitars, but Arthur remembered him of his promise; first a cup of tea, _then_they'd see about playing games.

"You sure you can do it without making a mess?" Arthur informed, highly doubting the American's experience with boiling water considering the boy mostly used a coffee machine for his daily shot of caffeine.

"Yap, I'm sure, don't worry." Alfred replied, but Arthur still listened to every movement in the kitchen, as he was now sitting on the couch in the living room. He'd not slept too well last night, and he was noticing how it started taking effect now.

He closed his eyes to calm his mind for a bit, remembering all events of the day so far. It was around 5 at noon right now, Arthur figured, so he still had a long night to go, especially considering he was in the presence of the American male, also know as his boyfriend.

That statement remembered him of his insecurity about the song. Was it really as good as they told him it was? Did Alfred really mean it when he'd said it was 'awesome' and hugged him? And what did the others think about Alfred hugging him in public? Sure, they weren't homophobic and Arthur wasn't too insecure about being gay himself, but still it was too early in their relationship to announce it officially just yet.

Arthur preferred to look how things would go for about one or two months, making sure all first-weeks tension of being together has settled down before telling others about them, just in case anything went wrong. It'd be a bother to tell people they broke up just a week after them having congratulated him with his new-found partner.

Arthur wasn't hoping for it to happen, but still he was cautious; he'd never been good at keeping serious relationships.

A small, quick peck on his cheek made him open his eyes as if he were hit with lightning. He watched towards the direction the kiss came from and met with the most beautiful face he could think of; Alfred smiling his even-brighter-than-usual smile of pure happiness and love. Arthur envied him a bit for being able to show that much energy and love with just a smile, where Arthur himself would have trouble making even the smallest grin.

"Ye tea's ready, ma'am," the American said cheekily. It took a small moment for Arthur to realise what Alfred had said, but as soon as he did he felt like hitting the guy. And so he did, on the head, receiving a sad-puppy look from the other.

"Why did ye do that?" Alfred said with a pout, rubbing the part Arthur had hit him, "I just said I made ye tea."

"It's not that you said you made me tea, it's the _way_ you said it," Arthur explained, not even sorry for hitting the American, "I'm not female, and you know that bloody well!"

"But it was a joke, Artie," Alfred said, and despite Arthur's inner protests the puppy-eyes started to have effect on him. He decided to just glare at the other blonde as angry as he could, knowing he'd lose as soon as Alfred and he were to continue their small argument.

It remained silent for a couple more minutes, but finally Arthur decided to break the silence by picking up his tea and giving a small cough.

"So, uhm," he started talking, "W-what did you think of the song?" Arthur had a feeling he'd said it a tad bit too fast to sound casual, but he hoped Alfred would not notice. For once his oblivious personality could be of use.

"Why are you asking, I already told you it was _epic_!" he got in reply. "Don't go all sulky 'nd stuff now, you've gotta believe in yerself. You're wonderful, Artie!" Alfred continued.

Arthur didn't know why, but for some reason these words seemed to have even more effect on him than the usual sweet words Alfred said to him. He'd often complimented the Briton, happy over almost everything the smaller blonde did or said, but this time it seemed as if Alfred was speaking from the very deepest part of his heart and it made Arthur feel even warmer than usual inside.

If he weren't fully in love before, he was now.

"Thank you," he murmured silently under his breath, putting his cup back on the table and letting his tired body slump forward towards the other's chest. Just for a few minutes he wished they could stay like this, filling each other with love.

Lucky for Arthur, the other thought the same and so they ended up snuggling one other. It was calm and relaxing, just letting the time pass as they filled each other with warm, loving feelings. A few small pecks were exchanged too.

Arthur didn't mind watching the time anymore, but after a while he suddenly spoke up.

"I'm sorry." He said. He could feel how the American male stopped rubbing the Britons back for a bit as he stiffened up.

"Sorry for what? There's nothin' to be sorry 'bout, babe," Arthur was a bit surprised over the new nick name, not sure if he liked it or thought it was too 'American' or 'famine'. Not to mention it was cheesy, but he figured that was just how Alfred was after watching all these horrid American movies of his.

"I'm sorry for shoving you away back there," Arthur said, as he looked Alfred in the eye with strong determination and honesty showing on his face. He'd wanted to say this ever since he'd made the move. "Please don't misunderstand it, I love you." And with that he felt his cheeks go warm again, but he decided not to look away for he was a strong, honest man. He just hoped he didn't look like a tomato.

Alfred stared at him for a few seconds, Arthur figured he might doubted whether this was a joke or Arthur was actually being serious, and then started laughing. His laugh sounded free and cheerful, not caring about the amount of volume it produced.

"Aw, Artie, don't look at me like that. Ye didn't to nothin' wrong, I understand," he said, ruffling the Briton's hair. For some reason it calmed Arthur down a bit, and he felt a small grin tug at his lips, making the corners of the move up a bit. Alfred really was the sweetest boyfriend he could wish for.

The tension between them that Arthur had felt ever since he'd stopped singing soon cleared up and after he drank his tea, which was barely warm anymore by now, Alfred quickly drag him towards the game equipment.

Arthur had no idea what kind of gaming system Alfred used, and he'd given up at the third sentence when Alfred explained how all his digital stuff worked. Alfred really seemed to be good with this kind of thing, while it was one of the few things Arthur only knew the basics of. It was funny how two opposites could fit so well together.

After Alfred was done explaining useless facts about his devices, he handed over one of the guitars to Arthur. The Briton had seen it on the telly some times, and he figured it'd probably be easy, especially since he was used to playing the guitar. He figured the buttons wouldn't be much of a difference from a real guitar, like the one that was now standing against the wall of Alfred's hallway right under his jacket.

But, despite him being certain it was easy, it ended up being 'bloody difficult' as the buttons _did_ make a difference. It hurt the smaller blond's pride a bit to see Alfred win over him with his expert level, while Arthur was failing at easy.

Alfred, in return, just laughed triumphantically at hitting almost every note and it only made Arthur feel worse. But he refused to give up just yet.

They played several more songs, Arthur failing more and more as he got more and more frustrated. At one point he decided to quit. Not giving up, as he told Alfred, just taking a break and continue another time. But Alfred was stubborn and wouldn't let him.

"No, Artie, wait," He said, and grabbed the Briton's wrist as he was trying to pull off the guitar over his head, "Lemme teach ye," Alfred proposed and before Arthur got a second to react, Alfred was already holding both of his hands, pressing Arthur close to him so they were standing back-to-front.

Arthur wanted to wiggle free, but a small kiss in his bare neck made him stop and flush with colour. _Damnit, again the American had power over him__._ And it killed his pride.

But he also noticed that he actually liked the warm feeling of Alfred's body. He could feel the muscles the boy had, despite him eating fast food way to often to keep it healthy, and slowly he leaned in to the feeling, hoping the other wouldn't notice too soon. It'd be totally embarrassing for no reason at all.

Alfred started pressing a few buttons, still holding Arthur's hands at their place, and soon it seemed as if Arthur was hitting all the notes.

Alfred seemed to enjoy himself this way; having both his boyfriend and one of his favourite games at once. Could a man wish for anything else?

It was already fully dark outside by the time both of them got too tired and bored by it that they quit, deciding they should either make a meal or order something. After a bit of discussion they decided on the latter and Alfred chose to order pizza.

The pizza arrived not too long after that, and Arthur decided a small glass of wine couldn't hurt to drink with it. He wasn't planning on getting drunk though.

And so they ended up on the couch, two pizza boxes in front of them of which they both ate, the telly showing the news –Arthur had insisted they'd watch the news-, and both of them sitting closely.

Arthur would mostly try to avoid social contact as much as possible, but with Alfred it was different. When outside, in the public, it was still a bit awkward for Arthur, but when in private he could feel fully at ease with the American at his side. Maybe even more relaxed than if he were to sit by himself, reading a book.

Alfred seemed to always be surprised as Arthur showed him his softer side, used to the more punk-side of the male. He himself hadn't seen too much delinquent acts of the Briton yet, but Francis and Gilbert had been kind enough to share some of their experiences and past of the band with him when he'd met them once while shopping groceries. Alfred still doubted if all stories were true, but he was too scared of what Arthur would do if he found out what he'd heard. Either way Arthur would most likely hit him for talking behind his back, and he'd probably make up some cruel plan which would end up badly for both the albino and the Frenchman.

After the news ended Alfred zapped around a bit to eventually end up with some lame super hero movie, as to be expected, that was already in the middle of the story. It didn't interest Arthur even one bit, but he decided he had to bear with it, considering he was first to chose what to watch. He wasn't in for any arguments after this long and tiresome day.

He could feel how his mind slowly nodded off, sometimes shocking awake hoping Alfred didn't see him doze off, but the other male was too focussed on the screen of the telly it seemed. But despite his efforts Arthur eventually failed in keeping his eyes open any longer and he fell in a silent sleep, slowly relaxing his body as he slumped to the side, leaning on Alfred. The American gave a small, content grin when he noticed.

* * *

Arthur woke up with cramps in his neck and back. He and Alfred had somehow fallen asleep in a pretty uncomfortable position of half laying down and half sitting.

Arthur was half way laying over Alfred as the American snored the morning away, not caring about anything in the world. Arthur realised the telly was still on the channel with the superhero movie, and found it was a kids channel. He found the remote on top of Alfred's tummy.

A small chuckle escaped his lips as he reached for it, turned off the T.V. and stretched his back to make the cramps go away a bit. Once he did so he looked down at his boyfriend sleeping peacefully, sometimes giving a loud snore in between his constant, content breathing. He decided it wouldn't hurt to lie back down again, pretending time wasn't there and didn't pass, as he let the content feeling of utter happiness fill his body.

It were a rough three hours later that he was waken up by Alfred sitting up and by doing so, shaking Arthur awake. They looked at each other with sleepy, puffy eyes as Alfred yawned widely and stretched himself. Arthur just looked at him.

At how he looked even stronger as he stretched his muscles and how he looked just marvellous. He didn't look like all these puffy bodybuilders with fake muscles, he looked just strong and a bit goofy as if his mind was too young for such a grown up body.

It was the first time Arthur actually had the chance and time to look at his boyfriend properly, and he didn't even mind it when Alfred caught him staring. The American reacted by casually trying to show off even more of his muscles, which made Arthur even warmer inside. It felt wonderful to see how Alfred actually cared about his opinion and about him thinking the American looked good.

Only then Arthur caught himself grinning childishly at the male in front of him and immediately he hit Alfred softly in his stomach trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Sodding show off," he murmured under his breath and turned away to look at the messy table they'd left that way the night before. Arthur made a mental note to clean it up as soon as they were done eating breakfast for Matthew wouldn't appreciate the room to be even dirtier.

Suddenly Alfred lifted himself off the couch, giving Arthur a quick kiss on the forehead, before quickly walking towards his room and the bathroom to start his morning routine. It didn't bother him it was already past noon.

The rest of the day they just wasted by doing whatever. Whether it was walking around the nearby park or by watching another lame movie, they passed time together. Lucky for them, Matthew had texted Alfred he was staying at a friends house, though the Canadian seemed to be stubborn not to tell who this 'friend' was, which made Alfred pout for about two hours much to Arthur's annoyance.

It felt good to waste their time this way, both because they didn't have much else to do until work started again and also because it was nice to catch up with each other again.

It'd been busy weeks for both Arthur and Alfred and they'd not gotten much time to see each other, but this day would be able to somewhat make up for that.

Sadly, way too soon for both of them Arthur had to go back to his own flat again, waiting for the important phone call.

"I had a wonderful time," Arthur said as he was standing outside Alfred's apartment, saying goodbye, "Thank you." And for once he grinned for real. It seemed the past 24hours had made his mood improve a lot despite the American being the usual annoying git.

Alfred just gave a quick glance down the hall way in both ways, noticing there was nobody but them around, as he pulled Arthur into a tight hug, giving small and loving kisses on the top of the male's head. For once Arthur just let him though still a bit weary about just in case someone were to walk into them. But it didn't happen and a few minutes later he was walking down the stairs of Alfred's flat, ginning like a fool.

It felt wonderful to be in love, and that's what Arthur kept thinking even as his phone started to buzz in his pocket, ready to be answered.

* * *

[1] I believe in a thing called Love – The Darkness

(I recommend you look for a lyrics video, as the clip itself is FUCKING scary. The one who sent this song to me, sorry I don't remember please tell me if you read this, told me not to watch it and I was stubborn. Now I've got mental images of weird tentacle rape :/)

Also, this is one of the songs I've wanted to put in ever since the very start when people sent me songs. The moment I heard this song I could imagine Artie singing it. Sorry if you don't think so.

* * *

/Author's Note/

It feels so damn good to be updating again! I'm so very, very sorry for my long absence, I will try to not EVER let this much time in between two chapters again! I can't say "sorry" enough!

Life around here is a bit hectic, school's making me frustrated as they're screwing us over again and I have to arrange a shitload of work myself while they should be the ones to make these arrangements, but lucky for me it's Christmas holidays now.

I wish you a Merry Christmas, and I hope you like this chapter as a present! It was fluff, crap and nonsense, but it was needed as the last chapter didn't contain much at all. Soon drama will kick in though, I can't wait to write it.

And the expert-easy thingy on guitar hero is what happens to me IRL. By now I can play medium level, but still my bother plays expert and actually gets 90+%, mostly around 97 orz, and I'm there like "yay got an 80% with medium" :/ Life's unfair XD jk

Bye, and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT, PATIENCE AND ENCOURAGEMENT OVER THE PAST WEEKS. I hope to update a lot of stories this holidays, I've been pretty inspired!

_I do not own Hetalia or the characters, those belong to their rightful (awesome) creator, Hidekaz Himaruya!_

_Also I do not own the song. Nor Guitar Hero.  
_

_(12/26/11)_


	21. Chapter 21

nonbeta

* * *

**Hamburgers with Rockin' Tea**

Chapter 21

_By HamburgerWithTea_

* * *

(A/N) Long wait, I know. I have a lot of ways to explain, but it all ends up with the same reason; I was busy with school.

Good grades are very important to me and I couldn't find the time to focus on much else.

It will be a bit hard to pick up this story after it has been on hiatus for about half a year, but I'll try my best. Sorry if I forget details or accents, but I don't want to waste any more of my time re-reading the last chapters.

Sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

And, as usual, then there's something written as "-[…]" with text in between the […], it means it's being heard through a phone. So note the "-" ;D

* * *

The phone call had taken place around two weeks ago now. Turned out that Elisabeta had gotten the people from the video clip to decide on a date to start the filming, which was about a week ago now.

It had all gone well, despite a few of the usual quarrels between the Frenchman and Briton. They had been told that it would take about one to two weeks before the editing was ready and the clip could be sent to the TV channels so it could be aired.

Despite not wanting to admit it, Arthur was rather nervous about it all. He liked to pretend everything was find and he'd nothing to worry about, either by claiming they were very good and the people would love them, or by claiming they were terrible and their clip and music would soon be banned.

But even with his efforts to hide it, Alfred had caught up with him -Damn git knew him way too well!-, and that was why he was now heading towards the American and Canadian's flat.

They had agreed on meeting together at their flat because the had the best working TV (mainly due to Alfred's love for games and TV) and also the most comfortable couch, as the old sofa in the garage was in high need of a replacement.

Everyone would take their own snacks with them to share and Alfred and Matthew would make sure there was enough to drink. Arthur was sure though, that Matthew had been smart enough to only buy non-alcoholic drinks and hide the beer somewhere safe; he wasn't looking forward to having several drunk band members stay at his place for the rest of the day.

By now Arthur, kind of drowning in his own thoughts, had reached the entrance of the flat where the motorbikes were standing. With a small sigh to try to ease himself of his nervousness, he made his way towards the stairs. He'd rather not take the lift after what'd happened about two months ago, just in case.

He disliked stairs as it was tiresome to walk on them, but he soon made his way towards the right floor and passed to hallway in order to ring the doorbell. He had to ring it twice before someone answered, but that was to be expected as he could clearly hear Gilbert's loud voice. He was probably excited about it all too, but with him it always ended in being even louder and more selfish than ever.

"Oh, hello," Matthew greeted him at the door, somewhat hard to hear with the loud background noises, "Come in, Arthur. Al is currently looking up the channel, you're just in time." And with that Mathew walked back to the couch, leaving the door open for Arthur to step in.

When Arthur had closed the door behind him he hung up his coat on the coat rack on the wall, which was already covered in many different coats. He took a quick glance in the kitchen to see if anyone was in there, but no one was. He decided to drop the snacks he'd brought with him on the dinner table as it looked like others had also put their stuff there.

"Yoo, Art!" Gilbert said to him while hanging almost upside down on the couch, "What did you bring us?"

"Snacks." Arthur replied. He'd rather keep it a secret a bit longer. Not like it was a very important secret, most of the stuff in the bag, just the usual crisps and sweets, but he'd rather wait with telling them he'd made some scones himself. He knew they would immediately try to throw them out, for they always claimed his baking tasted disgusting, but Arthur was sure he'd done a decent job this time. Just they wait!

"Oh, is Arthur he-" _bump_. In order to see around the room if the Briton had arrived Alfred had tired to stand up from the ground where he was working with wires to make sure the TV would work perfect. But by trying so he'd accidentally hit his head to one of the CD racks. "Auch!" was his only remark as he rubbed the back of his head, the place where he'd hit it, and Francis started to laugh a bit.

"Oh my, oh my," he said, "You sure are excited to see our dear Arthur here, non?" a somewhat devilish grin started to show on his face as he looked at Alfred and then at Arthur. The blond guitarist felt like the soft blue eyes of the Frenchman could look right through him and his façade of insensitivity.

Lucky for both Alfred and Arthur, Gilbert suddenly dropped off the couch (later claiming he did it on purpose, but it was quite obvious he'd actually just fallen off) and distracted them all.

"You're stupid," Matthew told him, as he sat next to him on the couch, though he seemed a bit worried. After he'd quickly checked Gilbert's head to make sure there were no injuries, he decided to sit straight again and face towards the TV.

"Oi, this should work," Alfred said, and he pressed some buttons on the remote. And, indeed, the TV showed the right channel. They had about five more minutes until it would be the exact time the channel would start airing the new clips, and they all decided on quickly grabbing some snacks before settling down around the TV in order to see the final result of the filming and recording.

It took a bit longer than five minutes as the schedule of the TV channel was behind a few minutes, and all sat while chatting anxiously, but as soon as the clip was announced with title and band name, everyone was silent.

A lot of feelings had rushed through them; pride, anxiety, nervousness, excitement, surprise… A lot. It ended all but too soon for them and it took a few seconds for them to gather back their thoughts.

They were shaken awake by the ringing of someone's mobile. It turned out to be Arthur's as Elisabeta only had his phone number.

"H-hello?" Arthur answered it, motioning with his hand for the others to quiet down as they were all excited. Soon he was surrounded by the rest, all trying to catch a small bit of what Elisabeta had to tell them.

"_-Arthur, Arthur, did you see it? It aired, your clip aired!"_ if possible, she sounded even more excited than they themselves were.

"Yes, we saw it, all of us," Arthur said, trying to steady his voice, "Was it, uh, any good?" right now he could suddenly feel the anxiety of failing crawl up inside of his stomach. What if they'd failed? What if they'd made fools out of them selves? Why did he even had to make such a stupid song with such stupid lyrics and the terrible guitar solo, he knew it was no good, he knew, so why had he even agreed on…-

"_-Arthur, it was wonderful, I tell you! I'll make sure to come back to you tomorrow with the status of hits. I'm sure this is going to be great!"_Elisabeta assured him. A few background voices could be heard and soon Elisabeta was talking to them again, _"- Hey I really have to leave now, I'll call you again tomorrow with the results, bye!"_ and before they had a chance to reply, she hang up.

Everyone had been silent for a few more seconds, let the news sink into their minds as they couldn't wait for tomorrow to arrive with the results. And so the next day eventually arrived.

They had decided on ordering some pizza and eventually Gilbert, Francis and Ludwig had gone out for a drink after they'd brought Feliciano back home, whilst Arthur decided to better sleep well so he could wake up early enough to catch the phone call without sounding sleepy.

Arthur had found it rather sweet to see how happy Alfred was for him, how he honestly shared their excitement and how he wished the best for them. Arthur hoped they could meet up later today but chances were small for Alfred had to work today.

He eventually decided that for now he'd just wait for the phone call and then text his friends with the results as soon as he got them. He wasn't sure if they were already awake, considering they might have drank themselves a hangover last night, but that's why he'd send text messages; they would be able to check them later.

When his phone started to buzz he practically jumped off the couch to grab it. He'd never seen himself this excited before and was rather glad he was the only one to witness this for it'd be very out of character for him to act so excited. But then again, he couldn't help it; this was an important part of his life. This one moment could change his future for good or bad, he couldn't wait to hear the results!

"Arthur speaking," he steadied his voice, trying to sound calm and reserved; it'd be stupid to sound all excited and end up being disappointed in the end. For despite all good that's happened to him and the rest so far, life could still make a major plot twist and end up miserable.

"_-Hey, Arthur, it's Elisabeta,"_the other voice said, but of course Arthur had already figured by the callers ID, _"-Wow, let me just tell you… this song, I swear I can't believe it, but it seems to be one of the most downloaded songs over the night and the YouTube hits are immense, I tell you!"_ again she sounded as excited about it as Arthur felt. It was almost as if it was her song she was talking about, but Arthur assumed it was just because she was a very caring person.

"_-Arthur, you there?"_he heard form the other side of the phone, he didn't realise he'd been spacing out. He'd just been so amazed; all the chances, all the opportunities, everything… it was unbelievable.

"Y-yes!" he answered quickly, "I was just a bit surprised. I'll tell the others then!" he continued.

"_-Be sure to do that, I'm sure they'll be happy to hear. I'll give you more details about the numbers when you come to the studio this Friday,"_ she said,_"-we also have to discuss about your next song for we cannot let this fame fade right after it started!"_

"Sure, see you Friday then." Arthur said, barely hearing the faint 'bye' Elisabeta sent him as he stared back at the bare wall before him and pressed the red button.

This was for real.

This was absolutely real and happening, he still could only believe half of it, but he was sure it would hit him harder later on, when he had calmed down.

Who should he inform first? Of course the band members wanted to know first, but also Arthur was looking forward to telling Alfred. Then again, the lad was probably working at the moment and his boss wouldn't agree on him calling in the midst of it all.

Eventually Arthur decided on sending a text message to all of them. He told them they would find out more details this Friday and sat back down in the sofa. It felt like a dream, something he'd wanted to happen for so long, and it happened all so quick. He could still hardly believe it.

* * *

Friday had gone by fast. Just like the rest of Arthur's life (and the other's), it went faster than expected. Time seemed to fly by.

They had recorded more songs, some they had played often enough in the bars and some they had recently written, either together or alone. Everyone seemed to burst with new energy and motivation with the new fame. Gilbert seemed to enjoy it the most of all.

As the word of the new single spread, some paparazzi started to show up at their doors. Arthur and Ludwig tried to avoid them at all costs, whilst Francis and Gilbert seemed to feel even more energetic.

A few times Arthur was forced to stay the night at Alfred's in order to avoid the paparazzi. He wasn't happy of them sticking around his old and cheap flat, it was downright embarrassing for them all to know he lived in that unkept hovel.

They had also decided on some small concerts, planning in advance. It'd take a bit longer before they would be asked to practise for it all, but at least they knew it was coming up. Arthur was actually looking forward to this; he'd always felt they were much better on stage than on recordings. For some reason he felt like the stage and the energy the audience gave him while performing worked out good for both his voice and guitar skills. He was pretty sure the rest thought so too.

The band members were rather surprised when they got asked for a photo shoot for one of the more popular girls magazines. They'd expected some photo shoots if lucky, yes, but considering this was a rather big magazine and with a big influence, it was still a surprise.

"Woooow," Alfred said as he had just heard the news from Arthur, "Wow, I tell ya Art, this is gonna be big!"

"Now, now, don't be so excited just yet Alfred, we're still at the start of it all," Arthur mumbled, looking away a bit shyly. He was actually really hoping this would be their breakthrough. He knew that most bands took a while before they got big, but it'd be so, well, 'awesome' if they were to become big right after their debut.

"No, seriously," Alfred reassured him, grabbing his shoulders and forcing Arthur to look up at him, "This's gonna be big, ye gonna be fucking famous 'kay," a big grin spreading over his face. Arthur didn't know how he did it, but whenever Alfred smiled he smiled so bright and honest Arthur could feel the corners of his own lips twitch into a small smile.

"Let's hope you're right." He responded, trying to sound not too excited.

* * *

When Arthur and the other band members arrived at the studio the photo shoot would be taken, they were rather fascinated by its size.

Elisabeta had arranged everything for them, like a good manager does, and they were soon let in to get ready.

Alfred hadn't been able to come along for he had to work, but Matthew was there, and despite him being rather timid most of the time, he seemed really excited about this all. It was probably his first time at such and official photo shoot as well, after all it's not something that happens to everyone.

"Awesome!" Gilbert whispered as he looked around, seeing all expensive cameras and the set all setup for the shoot. A few people were arranging some of the objects as couches and other decorations in the set to make sure they would fit in the picture right, whilst the band members were lead inside the changing room.

After they'd dressed in the cloths that were arranged for them, cloths that were way too expensive for any of them to ever buy in real life, they went to the makeup area where they would be made ready for the shoot.

A small hour later everyone was ready and in for the shoot.

"You sit there," the photographer pointed to Francis, who was set on the right, "And you," pointing at Gilbert, "Take the other side. The big guy over there can sit in the back and you," the last finger pointed to Arthur, "Will sit in front. We'll arrange the positions several times this shoot, but let's start off with a basic setup. Follow my instructions closely and please do your best,"

Apparently the photographer's name was Natalia, and she seemed rather famous for her skills. Also, she was rather attractive and model-like herself; her sleek, ice blonde hair fell almost to the end of her back and blue, stylish dress, fit perfectly around her slim form.

When they looked back at their photos later on, they realised just how good she was. She's given just the right instructions to make the pictures point out their best parts, and the pictures sure looked captivating.

The time flew and before they knew it they were outside again, all having a business card in hand as a 'good bye gift' and ready to get into the car that was waiting for them.

"Mon dieu," Francis said, "These pictures were actually quite nice. Even your grumpy eyebrows seemed less unbearable," he smiled a devilish grin to Arthur who resisted the urge to hit him only because there was paparazzi.

As they noticed the flashes becoming more and more, they quickly made their way towards the black car in front of them, being grateful Elisabeta had arranged it for them just in time.

Once inside Gilbert was the only one to speak up again, talking to Matthew.

"Seriously, I swear I looked so awesome!" he claimed, "Did you see me, Matt? I'm so awesome," Matthew just nodded, not wanting to argue with the guy, as he handed the small ducklet (that was not really that small any more, for it'd grown a lot since it had been found) back to Gilbert.

"Thanks bro, for looking after this little birdy here." He seemed happy to be able to take care of his bird again, as he happily stroked its head and put it on his shoulder. The bird had taken a liking to that.

It had been rather odd that Gilbert had called Matthew 'Matt', for normally only Alfred called him like that, but the rest of the people in the car let it slip. No need to worry about it, it's none of their business anyways.

After a tiresome photo shoot and a long drive back home, Arthur was glad to say good bye to the rest and slumped down on his bed, without even bothering to take off more than his shoes and coat.

So this was the life for an upcoming star? It was a lot to bear, he had to admit. He didn't know if he should feel happy or annoyed by everything and anything that was so unfamiliar, but the thoughts soon left his head as he drifted off in a steady sleep, soon to be followed by dreams of concerts and rewards.

Yes, this was going to be spectacular!

* * *

_/Author's Note/_

_Brb dying because I let you wait so long and I'm a terrible author for that? ;A;_

_Just please know that despite my procrastination and business, I am not planning on giving up any time soon! I have a lot more planned for this fic, but I have been busy/lazy which is not a good combo._

_Also, this chapter made quite a few time-jumps, but I felt like you waited for way too long and it would cost too many time and chapters to explain it all one after another, aside from the fact that I'm not an expert on the way to fame._

_It might be a bit sudden compared to RL, but one has to do something, right? And it'd be a waste to let you all wait any longer. This way, I figured, everyone would be much more pleased._

_So please look forward to the other chapters. Please note that when I'm busy, I'm always in for writing oneshots, so when you're really in need for a story of mine you can always wait for those?_

_Also, sequel of 'It's Called Love' should start soon. Summer holidays have started and I got my lazy bum to work, and I finally get to write stuff I've been planning on for a year. I know I wont be able to finish it within the summer holidays like I did last year, but I'll try my best to make it awesome okay. I don't want the plot to be shit, I don't want to let you all down for waiting!_

_Stay awesome and thank you so much for the wait ;A; 3_

_I do not own Hetalia or the characters, those belong to their rightful (awesome) creator, Hidekaz Himaruya!_

_(07/10/11)_


	22. Chapter 22

Non-beta, I'm sorry

* * *

**Hamburgers with Rockin' Tea**

Chapter 22

_By HmaburgerWithTea_

* * *

(A/N) Bravo to self for getting my lazy self to work again. Enjoy and sorry for the long wait!

Sorry for any mistakes, that's what happens when there's long periods of time between the chapters.

* * *

Time sometimes seemed to pass quickly, sometimes slow, but sooner or later it was noticeable that the band was growing more and more famous.

Their single had soon moved up in the top100 list, and the hits on YouTube kept growing. No one had ever expected this amount of popularity, but they were all happy to see how well it was going.

But the sudden popularity also had its downside; the guys were constantly working on their new songs, an album that would be released in a few months even, and they could not walk into pubs anymore without be recognised instantly.

Elisabeta was doing a great job as a manager by supporting them with tips and new ideas, and booked them for several TV shows. She said this would increase their popularity and would get the people to know them a bit better, as they were all new.

Arthur couldn't deny that he liked it all. Sure, it could be a bit of a bother when he wanted to spend time with Alfred, but instead ended up working at the studio 'till early in the morning, and the paparazzi was more than annoying, but it was wonderful to see how the band was finally gaining more attention. They had been working hard and the change, the reward, was more than welcome.

So far there hadn't been much rumours about them too, though Elisabeta told them it had to do with the fact that they were relatively new. After a while there should be rumours popping up, but for now they could live a relatively peaceful life.

Gilbert seemed to enjoy it all, though even he sometimes reached the limit with the paparazzi and wanted nothing more than to leave the flashing lights and have some nice time at home. He'd normally invite Matthew over, which made Francis somewhat suspicious by now, but the rest of the band didn't seem to care. They figured it was none of their business.

Alfred was happy to see how well it was going with Arthur and the band, and it cheered him up to see how happy Arthur actually was. The Briton seemed to be fond of talking about his new 'adventures' as a rock star, even though he wasn't even near the top. All Alfred could do what grin goofily at the other whilst hugging him close at one of the fewer and fewer evenings they had together.

But he did have his doubts. Sometimes he got the feeling Arthur wasn't fully prepared for it all, that he was still too naïve and might even drift off to a less-awesome path. But he decided to trust his boyfriend and be happy for him, despite having less time to spend together. After all, he was still super proud when Arthur showed up on the TV and would do anything not to miss a show his boyfriend was on.

Currently, the band was testing out and recording a few of their new songs. They still had to decide on what to change with them or what lyrics would go best with the music. Sometimes, like right now, it would result into small arguments.

"No," Arthur said, "I do not think _'__Nous soyons en amour'_tops _'I'd like for you and I to go romancing'_."

"Why not?" Francis said, "It's just French, it'll make the girls melt and it fits better with the melody."

"Because it's bloody French!" The British blond replied, "And we can arrange the melody, I will make it fit."

"I think the French would indeed add to the song," Elisabeta said whist walking into the studio, holding a few cups of coffee and tea for the band, "After all, it works in a lot of songs. Just for example, Denis by Blondie."

Arthur sighed but could not deny the fact. So he wrote down the French sentence with agitated movements, without even noticing the sound of the studio's door opening. It was only when he looked up that he noticed the person who'd made their way into the room.

"Hello," Roderich's calm voice greeted them, "I passed by to give you all a quick status update." He made his way towards s chair near a small table in the room whilst rummaging through a few papers.

"Let's see," he started off, "So your first single was a downright success, make sure to get something just as good out for a second single or you will lose all fame you get and it'll be difficult to crawl back up. This is where it often will go downhill for artists as they get too excited and end up producing horrid songs. I'm sure Elisabeta assists you in this," He gave an approving nod towards Elisabeta, "Also there are, as you know, some small concerts planned. Don't expect it to be super big, but it will good for promotion of the ban and songs. I've arranged a schedule for you all about when the recordings, practises and concerts will all take place for the upcoming months. Please make sure you follow them closely if you want your fame to stick."

"Hereby I also announce that you will have to find a sponsor that fits you. We have a small amount of sponsors arranged for you to choose from, but it's important to choose one that fits with the band. For example, as a rock band one would not likely want to be associated with a children's clothing brand, whilst a decent guitar company or the like fits much better with the genre. Of course it's up to you, but make sure that the choice will stick with the band and its members for the rest of its life. That's all."

He handed Elisabeta a few sheets of paper, probably the schedules, and gave a small nod in goodbye. The Hungarian woman started to hand out the big amount of paper, before explaining which sheet was what.

"As you can see it's a big package of paper, and I know it sounds troublesome but be sure to read it all through. It has your schedule in it, details about several sponsors, a contract about the concerts and the sponsors, dates for photo shoots, details about certain TV-shows and overall information. Don't lose these for some are made individually." The band nodded almost mutually, "Your practise for today is almost over so I suggest you pack up and make use of your spare time whilst you still can." And with the same type of nod, though a bit more cheery, she left the room for the boys to finish up.

And so, the boys did.

* * *

Arthur was sitting on the couch as his annoying boyfriend suddenly hugged him from behind the sofa.

"What are you reading?" The American asked, "Ye've been readin' that all evening, what is so important about a few sheets of paper?" He tried to swiftly steal the papers from between Arthur's hands, but the other had foreseen the action and moved them out of the way.

"Band stuff." Arthur replied shortly, pushing up his reading glasses without moving his eyes from the paper.

Alfred puffed his cheeks. It had been like this a lot, lately. Arthur was busy with the band, no matter what. Whether he was recording in the studios, attending a photo shoot, or just at home, he was always busy. Even around Alfred and that's what annoyed the American.

He liked his boyfriend being into it all, he enjoyed seeing the cheery way the other would come into the apartment on his free evenings, accomplished with that day's work, and he loved seeing how proud and excited Arthur could become over the band even if he himself thought he hid it really well, but Alfred couldn't stand _this__._

And with 'this' he meant the way things were going as of lately. Arthur would come in, all cheery, and would give Alfred a kiss and might even snuggle up to him on the couch, but he'd still be working. Whether it was reading through assigned papers or thinking up new songs or lyrics, he would always be busy. Alfred didn't mind at first, but by now he was close to his limit.

He wanted to have an evening for them alone, all together, without the busy band-related stuff. He wanted an evening to cuddle up to his boyfriend, to kiss him, to act tender, but he didn't get the chance.

Despite all that he couldn't bring himself to tell Arthur in a harsh way. Sometimes he had urges to do so, but he wouldn't. He knew Arthur wouldn't do this on purpose, he'd not try to ignore Alfred on purpose – unless he was mad of course- and Alfred was sure that if he'd noticed it himself he'd also be craving for love.

Alfred suddenly realised they hadn't even had an argument about anything as of lately. They had barely gotten the chance to speak, let alone argue, and despite what he wanted to think; he missed it.

It was part of their relationship, and they had been doing so since even before the dating started. And come to think of it, they hadn't even changed much since dating except that kisses and hugs were now accepted and returned. It had been a wonderful feeling and Alfred could tell he had been on cloud nine, thinking back now, but it all seemed to have faded.

Not that he didn't love Arthur anymore, far from that even, but he'd started to notice the downsides of the whole relationship idea.

Back when he'd dated a couple of girls in college, they would've broken up by now, realising they'd just gotten together in excitement without even really loving each other, but now it was different.

Alfred didn't want to leave Arthur, he wanted to stay together no matter what, but he couldn't bring himself from getting agitated over the idea that he seemed to put more effort in their relationship than Arthur. At first they had been all lovey-dovey, in love and perfectly fine, but now that the first excitement had toned down a bit, they both went on with their normal lives without seeing everything with pink glasses on.

Finally Alfred understood what people had meant when they said 'the honeymoon phase won't last forever'.

Snapping out of his thoughts, the American got back to trying to grab the sheets of paper, in which he now succeeded.

"Give it back!" Arthur said, holding out his hands.

"Why?" Alfred asked. He knew he was being childish, but after trying to tell Arthur nicely about them drifting apart, this was all he could think of, "Ye've been readin' that all evening already, how 'bout you continue reading tomorrow and we'll watch a movie together? Ye can even choose which one." A hopeful smile formed on Alfred's face as he tried to tone down the tension in the air.

"Because I've been assigned these," Arthur said, "It's important that I read this through really carefully, and I don't have the time to do that when I've got other work to do. Now please hand them back." Arthur stood up from the couch to reach for the sheets of paper, but Alfred stepped back.

"Then, if ye planned on readin' this all night, why did ye even come here? Ya might as well had read it in yer own apartment. I thought ye'd have come here to, I dunno, spend time with yer boyfriend?" Alfred noticed his tone had gone from friendly and joking to a frustrated one. He didn't mean for it to happen, but he couldn't hide his emotions now that he finally got the chance to express them.

"That's why I'm here," Arthur's voice also showed a bit of irritation, "To spend time with you! But that doesn't mean that I am forbidden to work. It's my free evening, so I can do what I want with it."

"Then why don't I notice anythin' from it? Why don't ye show a bit more affection? Am I the only one supposed to put effort in our relationship?" As the words were said, Alfred realised it wasn't completely true. Arthur had shown him love over the past months, by brining small presents and coming over whenever he could, but still Alfred couldn't keep himself from saying it. He wanted Arthur to know how it felt to be pushed away for work, even if he had to exaggerate. "Ye've been comin' over every free night ye've had, and I'm grateful for that, but it's nothin' more than comin' over; nothin' more than spending the night readin' whilst I play games."

Arthur tried to say something but Alfred continued on, trying to calm down the emotions in his voice a bit.'

"I didn't mind it at first, but as of lately all you seem to care about is work. I love it when I see you on the TV, I find it wonderful to be the boyfriend of this awesome and famous guy, but please understand that the band isn't the only thing in the world!"

He looked Arthur in the eye, hoping the other would understand. Would understand that he didn't meant to be angry or anything but that it had just piled up and that he was still willing to fix it, no matter what, but that that feeling had to be mutual.

Arthur jus stood there, looking back at Alfred. He didn't know what to say.

He hadn't meant to hurt the man by it all, but he suddenly realised Alfred was right; he'd been working hard lately and kind of forgot about his social life. But then again, Alfred had to realise that it was hard for an upcoming band to gain popularity. That they had created one good single didn't mean that they would stay popular forever. They had to work hard, they had to attend shows, they had to write new songs.

And despite the TV-shows being minor, the late night radio interviews being barely listened to, they were still important to attend. It was the only way to gain more popularity, even if it meant focussing less on the social aspect of life. It was a cruel choice to make, but there was no other option.

He wanted to tell Alfred, but the worlds wouldn't come out. It all just seemed like a lame excuse and he didn't want it to come across like that. He knew he should trust the other more for his honesty, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. Instead he stepped towards the other, gently grabbed the sheets out of his hands and then made his way towards the door.

"I'm sorry," he said whilst grabbing his jacket and turning around, "I will have to think about this, I don't want it to sound what I was about to say like a stupid excuse. I'm sorry." And he walked out. He knew there had been many more ways to finish this conversation and get on with life, probably even ending up on the couch together with Alfred, hugging each other, but he needed some times alone to think. He wanted to be honest to Alfred, but it was already difficult to be honest to himself about it all. It was hard to admit that he had, indeed, neglected the relationship as of lately, and that he would have to back down a bit considering the band stuff.

Meanwhile Alfred was staring at the closed door, not sure what to do. Arthur hadn't seen angry with him. To be honest, he'd seem confused, confused as if he just realised his mistake but wasn't sure how to fix it yet. Alfred didn't want to be bothered over it, he knew and understood Arthur would probably want some time to think about what to do next and how to keep this from happening again, but he still felt a feeling of guilt settle in his stomach.

After all, if it hadn't been for his words, Arthur wouldn't have noticed and would still be around. Reading, yes, but at least he'd be here and he'd might have fallen asleep against Alfred's shoulder and would've even shared a small bit of his lyrics with him, but there was no chance of that this evening.

Alfred just hoped it would be alright, ad he turned around to play a video game. He needed to have something to distract his mind from the guilty feeling; he had been right to say it, and he hoped Arthur would understand.

* * *

_/Author's Note/_

_DRAMA KICKING IN_

_Well I planned on more drama later on but whatever this is a start. After all, romance isn't just fluff and happiness, it can also cause frustrations and unwanted emotions._

_Don't ask me where I got that from without ever being in a relationship xD_

_Okay so I'm glad I got my lazy self to work on this, and it might not be good, but at least I can show you guys that I'm not dead yet! I hope you liked it, even though I'm never sure when I am able to update next. At least I'm glad I reached a decent amount of words!_

_Also I have a question for you all; Where is the "I'd like for you and I to go romancing" sentence from? :D if you guessed it right, I'll, I dunno, just give you a digital hug? I wonder how many of you will recognise it. _

_Haha to be honest, if someone ever were to say it to me, I'd want to marry them on the spot! Isn't it just the most romantic sentence ever? Together with "I am your density" (extra hug if you know where that is from!)._

_That was a long enough talk, so I will end this random blabbering of mine, but well I don't think I'll be able to update a new chapter before 2013 so; early Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!_

_I'm busy as always, so just wait for the update of this and other fics, I wont forget about them!_

_I do not own Hetalia or the characters, those belong to their rightful (awesome) creator, Hidekaz Himaruya!_

_(12/02/12)_


	23. Chapter 23

Nonbeta

* * *

**Hamburgers with Rockin' Tea**

Chapter 23

_By HamburgerWithTea_

* * *

Sorry if I miss any accent things, I've not written down accents lately so I might mess up _

* * *

_"…_

_She'll hold your hand and burn you bridges one by one,_

_Open up your eyes and you might see what you've become,_

_She'll drag you down,_

_There's still some time to run and I hope you do,_

_Really hope you…_

_I hope you'll come back some time soon…"_ [1]

As the last chord of Arthur's guitar faded away the radio DJ began to talk again.

"Thank you, Rockin' Awesome, for this performance! Their newest single will be available to buy very soon, everyone be sure to check it out!"

It was yet another advertising gig on a well-known radio station throughout the country. The band was doing well, gaining more and more popularity rather easily, but Arthur still felt troubled over his small fight –was it a fight? More like a misunderstanding? Confusion?- with Alfred.

It had been three weeks and they had not spoken, yet there hadn't been much time for that anyways. As lately has been the case very often. The famous life was fun for now, especially the beginning of it, yet Arthur and the other band members were forced to push aside other things in order for the band to perform at its best. They weren't at a stage where they could take a break; if they gave up now, all would be lost.

Arthur felt very conflicted about it, as he really wanted the best for the band but also wanted the best for Alfred and his' relationship. Both were at a very 'early' stage and it was almost impossible to decide.

"Hey, snap out of it," Gilbert said, nudging Arthur's arm, "It's time to pack, we'll only have to play again tonight."

Arthur nodded and quickly unplugged his guitar and put it away. The amplifiers were of the radio station so all they had to do was bring out their instruments. Therefore it didn't take long until they were seated in the small band van Elisabeta had ordered them. It was a bit small for all of them with their instruments, but it was already a great step for them.

They had promised to ride back to the studio to discuss some new assignments and appointments with their manager, but before that Gilbert insisted they'd buy some food. So eventually they parked near a local supermarket and let Gilbert out, giving him a list of what they all wanted for a snack, and with a grumble and "That's so not awesome," the albino man made his way into the store. Thirty minutes later he was back.

They continued their way to the management and met up with Elisabeta in her small officie, somewhere on the second floor.

"Hello," she said, hardly able to contain her excitement, "Please sit down."

The band members grabbed some chairs together and sat down in front of her small but messy desk. She folder her hands in from of her, trying to look professional.

"Guys, I've got the most amazing news," She started, and Arthur could feel some excitement rise in his chest, "Your band has been invited to play at Glastonbury, scheduled near to the biggest band playing out there!" her eyes were shimmering and it took the band a bit to realise what this meant.

This would be their first chance performing on a festival and apparently scheduled nearby a very well-known band, which would mean they had quite an audience gathering up by the time they would be playing.

After the realisation hit the band quickly burst out in happiness.

"Awesome!" Gilbert yelled.

"Oui," Francis nodded, "zis will be our change to show them our skills live."

"There will even be a live broadcast on BBC, right?" Arthur asked, wide eyed. It was hard to comprehend. All was going so good lately! Except for maybe Alfred and his' relationship…

"Yes, that's right Arthur. You're all so very lucky, the organisers seem to have enough confidence in you all to put you on the big stage, the big stage!" but now Elisabeta was practically jumping around the small space, thought soon got back to business again, "I just need to have you sign and all, and plan out the data. You'll have an even busier time ahead guys, I'm sorry but it's most important we grab these chances now they are here, you understand right?"

All nodded in return. None of them were very glad to shove away everything in order to gain such success, but you give up a few things, chasing a dream…

That night they had a small gig at a local stage again, but by now they had gained enough popularity to have the place rather crowded.

The band stepped out on stage and as Arthur could feel the heat of the lamps on his head, he felt an exciting thrill in his body. This is what he enjoyed the most; perform before a real audience with direct feedback. A devilish grin appeared on his face, ready to show them all just how good he and his fellow band members were!

Arthur plugged his guitar onto the amplifier and tested out the sound, to see if all were good before playing. The excitement in the audience rose as the small sounds filled the room and Arthur started to play a little warm-up song.

"Hello," he said, testing his microphone with it, "We're pleased to be here tonight, thank you for watching us and we hope you enjoy," the audience started to sound even more excited and waited in anticipation.

The bad had decided to kick in with a rather powerful song to get the audience's full attention.

Arthur counted down by nodding his head and started with the first notes on the guitar. Soon Gilbert started to hit the drums as Ludwig kicked in with the bass. Francis didn't have too much to do with this song, but he would sing the back vocals to make Arthur's singing sound even better.

_"…_

_I need an easy friend,_

_I do, with an ear to lend,_

_…"_[2]

Arthur stated signing, with his eyes closed as he felt the strings of his guitar vibrate back to his fingers right before he'd hit them again.

_"…_

_I'll take advantage while,_

_You hang me out to dry,_

_Bit I can't see you every night,_

_Free,_

_…"_ [2]

The audience started yelling along, giving Arthur even more adrenaline. He looked back at his fellow band members and they seemed just as pleased as he was. He turned his head back around to watch he audience as he kicked in his intermezzo, baked up by Ludwig's wonderful bass playing.

When the intermezzo ended his vocal chords started vibrating again, as he continued to sing. It felt wonderful to be able to express so much in his music and soon the song came to and end.

The audience roared with excitement and Arthur was sure the band had their attention now. He grinned again, already feeling a drip of sweat roll past his temple, as he huffed in the microphone.

"Did you like that?" he asked innocently, grin spreading wider as the audience roared once again. "Hmm, you better not think this is all we have in store," he said and soon started up the next song.

The gig had been wonderful. Of course it was always great fun to play, but it was even more wonderful to have such an excited audience, it promised a lot for their new Glastonbury performance.

As they walked off the stage the audience would still be screaming for more, but they were ready to kick back and relax in a place a bit away. It was nice to perform, yes, but sometimes one needed to stop too.

They packed up their instruments again and put them in the van, only barely fitting. It wasn't too late to go to a pub, but those would close soon, so instead they decided on some sort of disco bar, a bit further away from the main street of the city they were at. Gilbert was in for a good party and so were Arthur and Francis, but Ludwig decided he rather go back home and they all agreed on him taking the van with him. The others would get back by taxi.

The three band members found themselves a good place to go to and quickly made their way to the bar. Arthur, despite Francis and Gilbert, wasn't much of a dancer. Unless he was piss drunk, but he wasn't as of now.

"What will it be?" the bartended asked, whilst handing another costumer their drink.

They decided upon a discount offer on 'the drink of the week' and sat down.

The night lasted on and more drinks were ordered. They found themselves dancing and singing, joining in some karaoke, having a lot of fun.

As people were slowly starting to go home, Arthur didn't really notice what was happening around him any more. He'd not intended on this, but in the end he had drank a bit too much, he realised as he lay on his back, his head swirling and his limbs feeling heavy. He'd not at all intended this, how had it ended up this way?

"Scootch over," a familiar, deep and French voice said to him, pushing him up a bit so Arthur ended up laying half hugged against Francis. He didn't care to move, he didn't feel like it, he just wanted to close his eyes and sleep.

Francis nudged him again, "Hey there, _perdant_," Arthur didn't even bother to remember what that meant, "Don't fall sleep," Francis continued to tick on Arthur's head and it annoyed the Britton greatly.

"Stop that shit, Francis," he said, as he tried to get his arm to swap away the annoying ticking. Instead he lost his balance and rolled of the couch they were seated on. "Auch, you fucking prick, it's your fault," he half slurred, trying to get up again. He wanted to go home, but not yet. He wanted to rest a bit before that, just a bit.

He stood up from the floor, holding on to Francis' knee for support –it was the closest thing around- and heaved himself up. He didn't estimate his balance well though, and fell face forward towards the French man, who was quick to catch him.

"Oohkay 'zen, I've seen enough," he pulled the British blond up, "let's go outside and order a taxi. Gilbert?" he called out, and soon the albino man came stumbling towards them, still holding onto his beer but spilling most of it.

As they moved out of the place Francis started to talk to Arthur again, "_Mon Dieu_, Alfred will be more 'zan disappointed. I promised him to look after you…" Arthur didn't know what the other was mumbling about, but the name Alfred grabbed his attention.

Alfred? Was Alfred here? Was he here to help Arthur? To apologise? Arthur turned around to see. Where was the bloke? Why didn't he see him?

Arthur lost his balance once again and Francis tried to keep him up straight but it did not work. They both fell down on the harsh pavement. Francis mumbled something under his breath, but all Arthur realised were blue eyes.

Were these Alfred's? Alfred's eyes were blue, but were they this shade of blue, he could not remember. He'd not seen the other for so long, he longed to kiss Alfred again, he longed for them to make up, be well…

In a quick, impulsive movement he pulled himself up and kissed the other very strongly. He didn't even realise when a bright, white flash could be seen, several flashes even, and he only felt hurt and alone when he was pushed away and put into a car, a taxi probably.

"Alfred?" he asked, still finding it hard to move his limbs.

"Non, I'm Francis, _bousiller_." Francis didn't sound happy at all, but Arthur didn't care much, by now his mind was wandering off into a deep sleep. Damn, he'd never drink again…

* * *

[1] White Label – Siren

[2] About a Girl – Nirvana

Perdant = loser, as far as I'm concerned?

Bousellier = fuck up? XD haha google translate told me

* * *

_/Author's note/_

_On a scale from 1 to 5 how disappointment do you think I am with this chapter, 5 being the most disappointed?_

_Uhg I'm sorry I really intended to make more of it but jsdfkjdnjknfdjkgnf_

_Im sorry for the long wait, im sorry for my fuck up writing, I'm sorry for everything?_

_I entend to much with this story, but it's hard to pick up again and yeahhhhehhhhhhhhhh it takes a lot of time and since I do plan on succeeding in college and becoming a true archaeologist I spend more time on life than on fics an when I do write fics I'm a complete loser._

_This is more of a filler chapter to please the waiting people and to get to a point I've been wanting to get to since forever!_

_Don't worry, I have things planned, out but I needed to get to some sort of intense drama? I really hope I can make it better D:_

_Thank you for still reading, I'm sorry for the short chapter, im sorry for the filler, im sorry for everything D: I'm currently working on a Flower Fairy AU and intend to finish it some time soon, but I cannot ever promise a date, but please do keep it in mind and check it out when it's published?_

_You guys mean a lot to me, so do reviews and all, and since this story is still popular and I definitely do not plan on giving up on it I'll try to write more for it, but I cannot ever promise a date of uploading! School is always more important_

_This author's note is way too long, I'm sorry 3 please stay well, all of you, and I hope I survive tonight's paintball adventure so I can write on!_

_I hope to not have you wait as long as last time for the next chapter!_

_~Rini_

_I do not own Hetalia or the characters, those belong to their rightful (awesome) creator, Hidekaz Himaruya!_

_ (04/19/14)_


End file.
